Vivi White and The Seven Devil Fruit Users
by mocaimocai
Summary: Bonus chapter! Maaf kalau garing dan gak ada romance kan genre cerita ini adventure parody... Ayo kita intip sekilas casting Vivi White tahun kemarin! XD
1. PART I

Diceritakan pada jaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang putri cantik jelita dengan seorang ratu yang iri dengan kecantikannya. Karena itulah sang ratu mengirim seorang pemburu untuk membunuh putri itu ketika sang putri berjalan-jalan di hutan, tapi sang putri berhasil lolos dan tinggal di pondok yang dihuni oleh tujuh kurcaci...

Tapi, seperti yang sudah di katakan sebelumnya, itu kan yang **diceritakan**. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sang putri** kalau** cerita diatas asalnya dari dunia One Piece atau, minimal diteaterkan oleh karakter One Piece?

DISCLAIMER : semua karakter One Piece yang muncul disini (sayangnya) bukan punya saya. Cerita Snow White adalah punya... punya... punya orang yang bikin ceritanya *DOONG*

**Vivi White and The Seven Devil Fruit Eaters**

Pada jaman dahulu kala, ketika belum ada bajak laut di dunia, ketika belum ada harta karun terkenal One Piece, dan belum ada bocah yang punya mimpi jadi raja bajak laut kedua bernama Monkey D. Lu...

Eh...

yah, pokoknya** pada jaman dahulu kala, **Kerajaan Arabasta dipimpin oleh seorang Raja bernama Nefertari Cobra. Ketika kelahiran putrinya yang pertama, Nefertari Vivi, Kerajaan diserang oleh segerombolan penjahat bernama Baroque Works. Mereka mengambil kekuasaan kerajaan dan membunuh seluruh keluarga raja... kecuali Vivi yang saat itu baru lahir.

Pemimpin Baroque Works lalu meminta kaki tangannya yang paling pertama, Nico Robin untuk menjadi ratu di negeri makmur itu sementara mereka akan menginvasi negeri lainnya. Nico Robin pun menerima perannya sebagai ratu negeri itu.

Dikisahkan, ketika Vivi belum lahir, Raja Cobra berdoa agar putrinya memiliki kulit seputih salju, rambut biru sebiru laut, kecantikan yang tiada taranya di dunia, sifat baik, rendah hati, rajin menabung, dan berbakti kepada orang tua, bangsa, dan negara. Vivi pun tumbuh besar sesuai doa almarhum ayahnya. Sayangnya, walau Ratu Robin memutuskan untuk tidak membunuh Vivi, Vivi juga tidak diberikan kekuasaan layaknya putri. Vivi pun hidup terkurung di istana.

Tanpa terasa sudah 16 tahun berlalu sejak peristiwa mencekam itu. Dibawah pemerintahan Robin, negeri ini semakin makmur dan kaya. Dan pada suatu hari di istana, datanglah seorang pedagang yang terkenal dengan barang jualannya yang luar biasa...

Atau begitulah kata pedagangnya.

"kenalkan, yang mulia, saya adalah Usopp dan ini teman saya, Chopper, kami berdua adalah pedagang dari negeri seberang yang ingin menawarkan barang jualan kami kepada yang mulia." Usopp memperkenalkan dirinya dengan hormat bersama Chopper.

"kalian menjual Ponelgyph?" tanya Robin tanpa basa dan basi.

"ti-tidak, yang mulia..."

"petunjuk menuju Ponelgyph?"

"tidak juga, yang mulia..."

"catatan masa 100 tahun yang hilang dari sejarah?"

"ti-tidak—"

"kalau begitu aku tidak tertarik." Kata Robin singkat dan melanjutkan membaca buku arkeologi yang sedang ia baca sebelum disela oleh pedagang (yang Robin yakin separo penipu) tersebut.

"ta-tapi mungkin ada yang lain yang diinginkan oleh yang mulia?" kata Chopper cepat, "kami punya berbagai macam barang yang sangat berguna! Misalnya ini... ini palu 100 ton yang sebenarnya cuma 2 kg! Sangat berguna untuk menakuti musuh! Terus ini... peluru Tabasco! Bisa membuat mulut lawan terbakar karena pedasnya..."

Robin memandang rusa setengah manusia yang imut itu dalam diam...

"aku tidak tertarik." Ulang Robin lagi, singkat, jelas dan padat.

"... terus ini cermin ajaib! Semua pertanyaan yang akan diajukan pasti akan dijawab dengan benar!"

"sudahlah Chopper, yang mulia kan sudah bilang tidak tertarik..."

"apa yang terakhir kau sebutkan tadi?" tanya Robin tiba-tiba antusias. Ia meletakkan buku yang ia baca di meja dan menghampiri kedua pedagana itu.

"eh... yang mulia kan sudah bilang tidak tertarik...?" ulang Usopp bingung.

"bukan. Yang sebelumnya..."

"cermin... Ajaib...?" kata Chopper, senyumnya mengembang, "Usopp! Mungkin ratu tertarik dengan yang itu!"

"semua pertanyaan bisa dijawabnya?" tanya Robin. "tidak ada kebohongan?"

"i-iya yang mulia... atau begitulah yang ditulis di brosurnya..." jawab Usopp.

"baik, berapa harganya?"

"uh... 30 juta berry?" sebut Usopp asal. Harganya jelas lebih murah dari itu.

"deal."

"HEEEEEEEE~?!" jerit Chopper dan Usopp kaget.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Setelah melepas kedua pedagang yang (luar biasa) beruntung itu, Robin pun langsung mengetes cermin besar itu. (pesan moral: saat membeli barang, cobalah barang itu di tokonya sebelum dibeli) Ia membaca brosur cara pemakaiannya dengan seksama;

**MAGIC MIRROR**

**MADE IN USOPP's FACTORY**

**Aturan pemakaian**

**Pertama**

**Taruhlah cermin di tempat yang teduh dan tidak terkena sinar matahari langsung.**

**Kedua**

**Berdirilah di hadapan cermin dengan sikap tubuh yang baik.**

**Ketiga**

**Ajukanlah pertanyaan yang anda inginkan. Gunakanlah bahasa yang baik dan benar sesuai EYD. Cermin tidak melayani pertanyaan yang mengandung unsur dewasa dan SARA.**

**WARNING!!**

**Dapat menyebabkan kantuk dan iritasi mata bila digunakan berlebihan. Segera hubungi dokter bila gejala mulai terlihat.**

"mudah." Komentar Robin singkat, lalu mulai mengetes cermin sesuai instruksi, "mulai dari yang mudah saja dulu... hmm... cermin, cermin, siapakah gadis paling cantik di dunia ini?"

"piiiip.... loading, please wait.... jawabannya jelas Boa Hancock, Ratu dari Kuja Island."

Robin mengangguk setuju. Lalu mencoba memikirkan pertanyaan lainnya,

"hmm... diantara aku dan Vivi, siapa yang lebih menarik?"

"piiiip... loading, please wait.... jawabannya adalah Vivi."

"sudah kuduga begitu..." kata Robin santai. 'Saatnya pertanyaan utama...'

"cermin, cermin, apakah kau tahu mengenai sejarah 100 tahun yang hilang, atau abad kekosongan?"

"piiiip... loading, please wait... maaf, jawaban tidak terdapat dalam ensiklopedia kami."

"kenapa?"

"karena ini bisa menjadi spoiler bagi para readers."

Robin menghela napas kecewa, tapi masih belum menyerah, "ok, dimana Ponelgyph, atau siapakah yang mengetahui tentang keberadaan Ponelgyph di sekitar sini?"

"piiiip... loading, please wait... orang yang mengetahuinya adalah mantan raja, Nefertari Cobra, tercantum di surat wasiatnya kepada penerusnya yang sah, Nefertari Vivi."

"ooh..." Robin mengangguk-angguk mengerti, "dimana surat wasiatnya?"

"piiiip... loading, please wait... disembunyikan di kamar Nefertari Vivi."

Robin menempelkan tangannya di dagu, gerakan yang sering ia pakai untuk berkonsentrasi. 'Karena kunci kamarnya selalu dibawa Vivi, berarti orangnya harus _disingkirkan _dulu...'

********************************************************************************************************************

"haaaah.... bosannya di istana." Keluh Vivi sambil menjatuhkan badannya ke rerumputan halaman.

"kwek." Karuu menyetujui keluhan majikannya sambil ikutan duduk.

Putri Vivi, memang cantik, baik, rendah hati, rajin menabung, serta berbakti kepada bangsa dan negara. Sayangnya, almarhum raja lupa mendoakan satu hal yang juga penting; prilaku feminin. Berkat kekhilafan raja, Vivi tumbuh sebagai putri tomboi yang ceria, aktif dan jago berantem.

"kita ngapain lagi ya, Karuu? Mau menyusup keluar istana dan pergi ke markas rahasia pasukan

Suna-Suna... tapi bosan...Kohza juga lagi nggak bisa diajakin berantem karena dihukum oleh Paman Toto..."

"kwek."

"iya, ya... tapi Ratu itu kerjanya cuma baca buku tebal sambil ngopi... mana bisa diajak main..."

"kwek, kwek?" (apa sih yang diomongin Karuu ini?)

"ah, dasar pengkhianat! Aku bosan disini sementara kau mau main sama pasukanmu!" rajuk Vivi. Karu lalu bangkit meninggalkan Vivi buat main sendiri.

"ting tong, ting tong, panggilan kepada Putri Vivi harap segera menghadap Ratu di ruangannya, sekali lagi panggilan kepada..."

"eh? Ngapain ratu itu memanggilku?" tanya Vivi bingung. Tapi tidak ada yang menjawabnya, sekalipun itu rumput yang bergoyang. (halah) Vivi pun bangun dari rerumputan dan berjalan ke dalam istana.

*******************************************************************************************************************

"apa? Main ke hutan?!" jerit Vivi girang.

"betul. Kau mau kan main-main diluar? Nah, pergilah ke hutan." kata Robin sambil menyeruput kopi. 'buat putri tomboi seperti Vivi, main ke hutan pasti jadi kegiatan seru...'

"asyik!" teriaknya, "eh, tapi pasti ada Chaka atau Pell atau Igaram yang mengawasiku ya?" sambungnya agak kecewa.

"mereka pergi ke Negeri Yuba untuk menemui Raja Toto. Jadi kau BEBAS." Kata Robin ringan.

"baik! aku akan membawa Karuu! Ja ne!" kata Vivi sambil lari keluar istana, menyeret Karuu dan langsung lari ke hutan menunggang Karuu."

Ratu Robin kelihatannya baik ya? nah, sebenarnya Robin sudah menyewa pemburu khusus untuk Putri Vivi yang malang. Bukan hanya satu, tapi DUA pemburu terkenal!

Keduanya datang tepat setelah Vivi keluar istana untuk mencari kebebasan (?).

"kalian datang tepat waktu." Kata Robin, matanya masih menancap di buku arkeologi yang dari tadi ia baca, "tugas kalian adalah mengikuti anak yang tadi lari keluar. Dia menunggangi bebek super yang memakai kacamata google ke arah hutan."

"kami harus membunuhnya?" tanya salah satu dari dua pemburu itu.

"sebenarnya gak perlu juga... pokoknya buat dia NYASAR dan jangan lupa REBUT KUNCI KAMARNYA." Titah Robin.

"baik, aku mengerti."

"apanya yang mengerti _marimo sialan_, memangnya kau tahu arahnya?"

"dasar berisik _alis dart_, kau itu mengganggu saja!"

Robin hanya bisa sweatdropped melihat kedua pemburu yang kurang (atau sama sekali tidak) akur itu keluar istana sambil saling ejek dan hina.

********************************************************************************************************************

Setelah satu jam menunggangi Karuu, Vivi berhasil masuk ke dalam hutan. Dengan gembira ia bermain-main disana, tanpa sadar ada bahaya yang menghadangnya. Sementara itu, diluar hutan...

"hei alis lingkar! Kan sudah kubilang ambil jalur yang kanan!" bentak seorang pemburu berambut hijau yang memakai 3 anting di telinga kirinya. Ia membawa 3 pedang sekaligus.

"marimo bodoh, matamu buta? Jelas-jelas kita melihat ekor bebek itu ke arah timur!" rekannya (?) balas membentak dengan frustasi. Rambut pirangnya menutupi sebelah wajahnya dan ia memiliki alis yang melingkar. "gara-gara bertengkar denganmu, kita jadi kehilangan jejaknya kan..." gerutunya lalu membuang rokok yang sudah hampir habis ke tanah dan menginjaknya (anak baik jangan meniru ya!).

"kan sudah kubilang, timur itu ke kanan!" sahut temannya ngotot. Mereka berdua adalah duo pemburu yang sangat terkenal kuat dan berpenampilang keren, Zoro (rambut hijau) dan Sanji (rambut pirang), walaupun di medan mereka sangat tangguh, tapi keduanya tidak pernah dan tidak akan akur. Entah nasib, suratan takdir, atau kehendak author apa yang menyatukan mereka menjadi satu tim.

"terserah kau sajalah, marimo sial. Toh, kau ini yang akan rugi nanti." Sanji menyudahi perdebatan dan berjalan lurus (arah timur).

"baik! siapa duluan yang mendapatkan kuncinya, dialah yang dapat 90% bayarannya!" balas Zoro dan mengambil arah ke kanan (arah timur menurut Zoro).

Di sisi dalam hutan, Vivi sedang bermain dengan Karuu di pinggiran sungai.

"dia bilang bermain sepuasnya... Karuu, kita pulang besok sore saja yuk!"

"KWEK?!"

Vivi menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tanah dengan perasaa gembira. "ada angin apa ya Ratu itu meyuruhku main ke hutan? padahal keluar istana saja aku dilarang..."

"hei, serahkan kuncimu!" todong Sanji sambil menyiapkan kakinya. Vivi menoleh ke belakang.

"siapa kau?"

"wu-wuaaaahhhh!!!! Nona cantik!!! Siapa namamu?" tanya Sanji beringas.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!!!!! LARI KARUU!!!" teriak Vivi lalu loncat ke badan Karuu, dan lari dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"he-heiii! Tunggu nona!!" panggil Sanji dengan kecewa. Sayangnya, Vivi sudah hilang dari pandangan.

"ah... sayang sekali..." gerutunya, lalu menyadari ada kunci yang jatuh di dekat kakinya. Sanji mengambil kunci itu. "yah, minimal aku dapat kuncinya... sekarang tinggal cari Marimo bodoh itu dan kembali ke istana..."

********************************************************************************************************************

_Di perbatasan sebelah barat Kerajaan Arabasta..._

"dimana ini?" tanya Zoro datar.

********************************************************************************************************************

"hiiii.... makhluk apa itu tadi??" tanya Vivi dengan nada ngeri. Ia berlari tanpa arah dan masuk ke dalam hutan yang lebih gelap, "celaka... Karuu... kita nyasar! Ah... makanan kita juga kita tinggal di tempat tadi..."

"KWEK?!" teriak Karuu kaget. Mereka berjalan terus sambil melihat keadaan sekitar.

"hei Karuu, lihat! Ada vila! Coba kita minta makanan dan tempat menginap pada pemiliknya!"

"kwek!" Karuu menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan mendekati vila yang secara ganjil ada di dalam hutan itu. Setelah sampai, Vivi turun dan mengetuk pintu.

"permisiiii..." serunya. Tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"tidak ada orang, Karuu... ayo kita coba masuk dulu..." ajak Vivi dan membuka pintu yang kebetulan sekali tidak dikunci, "pemiliknya ceroboh sekali ya, pergi tanpa mengunci pintu.... wuaah... megah banget!"

Vivi memandang takjub ke bagian dalam vila megah di hadapannya. "besar sekali..."

********************************************************************************************************************

Di istana kerajaan, kedua pemburu bodoh itu berhasil menyerahkan kunci maha penting ke Robin.

"bagus. Kalian bisa menerima bayaran, tapi sebelumnya bisa ikut aku sebentar?" tanya Robin ramah.

"ya, bisa saja." jawab Zoro.

"tentu saja, Robin-chwan!" jawab Sanji antusias, dalam keadaan love mode. Dan keduanya pun mengikuti Robin ke depan pintu kamar Vivi, yang ternyata berupa pintu besi 3 lapis dengan pengamanan top class untuk brankas ala film G.I. : JOE. Robin memasukkan kunci itu ke satu dari 77 lubang kunci yang ada dan memutar kuncinya.

Whussshhh...

Kreeeek...

Pintu lapis pertama berhasil terbuka! Robin pun masuk diikuti dua pemburu yang berekspresi takjub dengan teknologi mustahil yang mereka lihat. Robin berhenti di depan pintu kedua.

"silahkan masukkan 20 digit password anda, disertai konfirmasi suara, sidik jari dan kornea mata..."

"sudah kuduga pasti begini jadinya." Komentar Robin tetap tenang dan dingin.

"Robin-chwan memang pintar...." puji Sanji tanpa arti.

"bisakah kalian menghancurkan pintu ini?" tanya Robin.

"eh? Kalau dari awal begitu, ngapain kami repot-repot mengambil kuncinya?!" seru Zoro kaget.

"bisa gak?" tanya Robin sekali lagi dengan nada yang sengaja diragu-ragukan.

"BAIK ROBIN-CHWAN!!" jawab Sanji patuh, lalu bersiap-siap merusak sistem keamanannya terlebih dahulu.

PRAK!!!

Terdengar suara benda elektronik rusak, yang artinya sistem keamanan berhasil dilumpuhkan.

"hancurkan pintunya, marimo."

"diam, alis lingkar... 36 Pound Hou!" bersamaan dengan itu, pintu baja 30 sentimeter di hadapan mereka roboh seketika diiringi debu yang berterbangan. "huh, cuma segini saja..." komentar Zoro.

"kalau lapis kedua saja sudah begini, bagaimana yang ketiga ya?" tanya Sanji.

Debu pun mulai menipis...

Dan munculah sebuah pintu kayu dengan kenop dan lubang kunci yang biasa.

Ketiga villain (?) kita sweatdropped.

********************************************************************************************************************

Di hutan, Vivi berhasill mendapatkan makanan enak, kamar mandi bersih dan tempat istirahat yang lebih dari cukup untuknya dan Karuu. Vila yang ditemuinya terdiri dari 2 lantai dengan 17 kamar tidur, 20 kamar mandi, 1 kolam renang ukuran olimpiade, dapur hotel bintang 5, dan fasilitas-fasilitas mewah yang bahkan tidak ada di istana. Seperti, misalnya, lusinan Play Station 3 atau komputer-komputer dengan fasilitisas internet Speedy.

Vivi dan Karuu sedang tanding game Tekken 5 ketika pintu depan dibuka. Keduanya terlonjak.

"tadaimaaaa...." seru seseorang dari pintu depan...

********************************************************************************************************************

Berbekal petunjuk dari surat wasiat itu (kode sepanjang 5 lembar kertas HVS), Robin berhasil mencapai Ponelgyph yang ternyata terletak di bawah istana (kedua pemburu yang cuma dapat peran sampingan itu sudah disuruh pulang).

"bukan yang ini..." keluhnya singkat. "tapi karena Ponelgyphnya sudah ketemu, aku tidak memiliki keperluan lagi di Arabasta ini... juga dengan Baroque Works..."

Robin kembali ke atas istana dan mengambil sebuah den-den mushi.

"halo? Ah... Crocodile, tidak ada keterangan tentang Pluton disana... sekalian aku ingin mengundurkan diri dari organisasi... ah? ya sudah. Terima kasih kerja samanya selama ini. Cepat kirim orang untuk menggantikan peranku sebagai ratu...ya... sampai jumpa. "Robin menutup telpon. Lalu mengganti bajunya yang mewah dengan baju biasa dan akhirnya memanggil Elimaki Runners.

Kadal-kadal yang cuma bisa bersuara "eh? Eh?" itu muncul dan duduk patuh menunggu perintah.

"cari Vivi di dalam hutan dan berikan surat ini padanya." Perintah Robin sambil menggulung secarik kertas. Robin menunggu sampai Elimaki Runners menghilang ke dalam hutan, lalu dirinya sendiri pergi meninggalkan Arabasta untuk selamanya...

TUNGGU!! KALO RATU JAHATNYA PERGI SIAPA YANG BIKIN APEL BERACUN DONG??!

**To Be Continued****...**

********************************************************************************************************************

**WARNING: ****SILAHKAN SKIP BAGIAN INI**

YOSH!! MINNA!!! KITA KETEMU LAGI!!

Kenalin, sayalah Monkey D. Cyntia, author cerita ini DAN naratornya!!! Pertamanya ini one shot! Cuma tiba-tiba jadi bersambung!...

Zoro: Tunggu dulu! kenapa aku mesti satu tim dengan si alis dart?!

Sanji: kenapa peranku cuma sedikit?? Kenapa Vivi dibikin kabur pas melihatku???

Monyet: lho? Kalian kan udah sering dibikin jadi peran utama protagonis... gapapa dong sekali-kali dapet yang antagonis...

Chopper: aku sama Usopp juga cuma numpang lewat...

Usopp: *ngangguk setuju*

Franky: dan kalo merunut pada skenario aneki, keluarga Franky cuma— *dibekep author*

Monyet: ssst! Jangan buka2 kartu dong!

Nami: TUNGGU DULU! jadi KITA DIBAYAR CUMA BUAT DAPET PERAN-PERAN GAK PENTING YA?!

Luffy: hei, aku kan peran utama pria One Piece! Kenapa disini perannya cuma begini?

Brook: yohohoho! Monyet-san, saya muncul kapan?

Monyet: ok, kamu munculnya pas... pas... pas... uh.... ok, sori Brook, kamu belum ditentukan munculnya kapan.

Brook: *mojok di pojokkan*

Vivi: Minna... maaf ya aku ngerebut peran utama...

Straw Hat Pirates: gapapa Vivi... kita nyalahin AUTHOR SARAP itu kok...

Monyet: udah! Stop! Gak ada acara protes disini!! Ok, readers... walaupun berabad-abad yang lalu saya bilang mo bikin "cerita LUNA yang SEDIH"... tapi ternyata yang kebikin malah parody adventure garing begini... walaupun skenario LuNa disitu udah lengkap (dan ternyata jadi LuNaSa)...

Nah, puas, wahai Luffy, Nami dan Sanji? Kalian nanti dapet PERAN UTAMA.

Robin: sisanya jadi peran pembantu lagi?

Monyet: nanti semuanya dapet jatah masing-masing... proyek cerita angst nya bakal dipublish pertengahan oktober (habis ulangan mid semester)... dan kelanjutan cerita Vivi White dipublish... uh... minggu depan lah (lagi semangat ngetik).

Bai de wai... bagi yang kebingungan apa alamat deviantart saya... jadi ternyata FFn kayaknya gak bisa memasang alamat web secara normal. Jadi, silahkan catat ini:

h t t p (:) (/) (/) m o n k e y (-) d (-) c y n t i a (.) d e v i a n t a r t (.)c o m

jangan lupa buwa HAPUS SEMUA TANDA KURUNG DAN SPASI nya ya... kalo buat alamat email yang mencakup yahoo, friendster dan facebook... ya cek aja deh di profil... kalo cara diatas ternyata masih gak mempan... mungkin alamatnya saya cantumin di profil aja.

dan bagi yang mau di REQUEST, langsung kasih tahu alamat kalian entah itu FB atau DA...

Crocodile: TUNGGU DULU! KENAPA GUE CUMA NUMPANG NAMA?!!

Mr. 1: iya, dibilang ada Baroque Works juga, yang muncul Cuma Miss All Sunday...

Monyet: suka-suka dong...

Miss Golden Week: emangnya ada ya cerita Snow White yang begini?

Monyet: ya justru itu... karena belom ada, makanya kita adain! Pada dasarnya, menurut saya plot Arabasta mirip sama cerita Snow White, kalau diandaikan Crocodile itu ratu jahatnya, Vivi itu Snow Whitenya, dan Straw Hat Pirates itu The Seven Dwarfs nya... makanya saya mikir:: KENAPA GAK DIJADIIN SNOW WHITE AJA SEKALIAN?... dan terbentuklah chapter pertama dalam waktu 5 jam (saya ngetiknya lama dan keyboardnya keras banget).

Soo... jangan lupa (*ckrek* todong pistol) klik tombol keramat dibawah!

Monkey D. Cyntia


	2. PART II

**Ok, sebelumnya kita tahu bahwa Robin telah melakukan improvisasi dari skenario di akhir cerita dengan memutuskan untuk berhenti jadi villain utama dan pergi mencari Ponelgyph. Karena kita membutuhkan musuh baru, terjadilah perombakan cerita Snow White secara besar-besaran**** mulai dari chapter ini... **

**Bagaimanakah nasib Vivi didalam sarang serigala-serigala lapar?**

**Disclaimer:: setelah membaca chapter ini, kalian akan sangat bersyukur bukan saya yang punya. Entah itu One Piece nya ataupun Snow Whitenya.**

**Vivi White and The Seven Devil Fruit Users**

**PART II**

"tadaimaaaa..." lolong (?) makhluk yang masuk itu (sepertinya anak kecil). **(A/N: Tadaima = saya pulang...)**

"okaeriiii..." balas Vivi spontan, dan langsung menutup mulutnya. 'ternyata vila ini_ ada_ pemiliknya...' **(A/N: Okaeri = selamat datang kembali...)**

"hei, siapa itu yang membalas salamnya?" tanya suara yang berbeda.

"tidak usah parno begitu, mungkin itu pembantu baru..." balas suara yang lainnya.

"beneran? Akhirnya... ada pembantu baru juga... daku mulai bosan dengan si cerewet itu..."

"hoi, aho... kan sudah kubilang dilarang merokok didalam rumah!" sahut suara yang lain dan mereka, makhluk-makhluk itu, bertengkar bersama-sama. Vivi menghitung banyaknya suara yang berbeda dan menarik kesimpulan;

Satu, mereka mungkin ada 7 orang.

Dua, semuanya LAKI-LAKI.

Dengan cepat wajah Vivi memucat, ia menepuk dahinya dan berpikir, 'sial... harus bagaimana ini?' tanyanya panik. Tidak ada tempat sembunyi ... kecuali kalau badannya muat di kardus PS 3. Vivi menggeleng dan menghapus pikiran yang tidak rasional itu. Tiba-tiba, seseorang masuk ke ruangan tempat ia berada. Anak laki-laki seumurannya, berambut hitam dan menggunakan topi jerami, dan di bawah mata kirinya ada bekas luka jahitan.

"eh? Kau pembantu barunya?"

"hah? Pe-pembantu...?" ulang Vivi takut.

"hei Luffy, kau sudah ketemu pembantunya?" tanya seseorang dari luar ruangan.

"sepertinya iya..." jawab laki-laki bernama Luffy itu.

"langsung suruh dia masak makan malam saja, lapar nih." Kata suara yang lain.

"baik, baik..." jawab Luffy lalu beralih ke Vivi, "hei, tolong masak makan malam ya, yang enak dan BANYAK... omong-omong itu ya menu utamanya?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke arah Karuu.

"KWEK!!"

"bu-bukan! Dia peliharaanku!"

"ya sudah. Tolong ya!" katanya sambil keluar ruangan. Vivi merosot ke lantai, 'pembantu...? tapi ya sudahlah, yang penting aku selamat dulu...' pikirnya dan berjalan mencari dapur.

Beberapa saat kemudian Vivi berhasil menemukan dapur dan berhasil menemukan apa yang ia kira kulkas.

"wah... di istana saja tidak ada kulkas sebesar ini..." komentar Vivi takjub dan membuka gagang kulkas yang ukurannya 3 kali lebih besar dari kulkas biasa.

"password, please?" tanya si kulkas.

"a-apa? Password?" ulang Vivi bingung. Menjawab pertanyaanya, seorang laki-laki muda masuk dengan terburu-buru.

"ah, iya! Password kulkasnya!" katanya lalu mengetik beberapa huruf di keyboard yang ada di kulkas itu, "kulkas seperti ini merepotkan juga ya... habis kalau pakai kulkas biasa, bahan makanan seminggu bisa habis dalam semalam gara-gara Luffy..." gumamnya.

"o-oh..." sahut Vivi, bingung bereaksi apa. Pria di depannya hanya memakai celana sedengkul dan topi koboi. Di lengannya terdapat tato ASCE dan di punggungnya terdapat tato sebuah gambar siluet wajah yang tersenyum jahat dilatari garis cross. Gambar ini baru pertama kali Vivi lihat sebelumnya.

"aku Ace." Katanya memperkenalkan diri, ia menyodorkan tangannya.

"oh... ah... iya... aku Nefer- ah, maksudku Vivi." Vivi membalas jabatan tangannya.

"hoo... senang berkenalan denganmu. Nah, silahkan ambil bahan makanannya..." katanya ramah.

"terima kasih." Ucap Vivi dan maju ke kulkas yang penuh bahan makanan mentah ataupun makanan jadi. 'untung dia orang baik...' pikir Vivi lega.

"kau mau masak apa?"

"eh? Ehh..... Kare?" jawab Vivi asal, 'hanya itu yang kubisa...' pikirnya.

"wah... boleh juga tuh. Kami sudah lama tidak makan nasi kare... omong-omong, tiap kali kau mau masak, mau tak mau aku harus menemanimu."

"kenapa?" tanya Vivi sambil mengambil porsi kare untuk 7 orang.

"karena cuma aku yang bisa menggunakan kompornya."

"eh?" respon Vivi heran. Ace berjalan ke kompor dan menaruh tangannya di atas kompor itu. "hei, bahaya...!" seru Vivi dan Karuu ("KWEK!!"). Ia semakin terkejut ketika api _membakar_ tangan Ace.

"KYAAAAAA!!!!" jerit Vivi. Tapi manusia di depannya justru tenang-tenang saja. Yang lebih mengagetkan lagi, Ace mengangkat tangannya dan sama sekali tidak ada luka bakar sedikit pun. Vivi menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Ngeri, kaget dan takjub.

"hei, biar kami bantu ya!" kata Luffy dan _memanjangkan lengannya_ ke arah bahan makanan dan untuk mengambil sebuah tomat. Vivi menjerit kecil lagi.

"Luffy, cepat jauh-jauh dari bahan makanannya!" perintah seorang pria berbadan besar, ia merokok DUA batang cerutu.

"weeek!" Luffy menjulurkan lidahnya lalu memakan tomat yang ia ambil. Pria perokok berat itu lalu menjulurkan tangannya ke wajah Luffy yang ada di ujung ruangan. Di udara, tangan itu berubah jadi _asap _yang membubung ke wajah Luffy, dan membuat anak itu batuk-batuk.

"sial kau, Smoker!" seru Luffy kesal sambil terbatuk-batuk. Vivi mundur hingga menabrak meja di tengah ruangan. Karuu yang juga kaget cuma membeku di tempat.

Seseorang kembali masuk ke dalam dapur, kali ini adalah seorang pria berambut panjang yang menggunakan u-can-see putih dan topi tinggi hitam, di pundaknya terdapat seekor merpati berdasi. Berbeda dengan kemunculan teman-temannya yang mengejutkan, dia justru terlihat tenang dan segera mengambil sayuran untuk dipotong.

'akhirnya ada orang normal...' pikir Vivi gembira. Ia bangkit dan membantu pria itu memotong sayuran.

"nah, Vivi, apinya sudah siap..." kata Ace ramah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. "karena harga minyak tanah dan gas itu mahal sekali, kami tidak menggunakan keduanya..."

"ha... haha..." tawa Vivi yang jelas shock.

"oh ya, bebekmu itu ke ruang tamu dulu saja sebelum dimakan si Luffy." Kata merpati disampingnya. Vivi yang dari tadi terkejut setengah mati hanya menoleh spontan ke sumber suara.

"jangan kaget, namanya Lucci, yang menggantikannya bicara itu merpatinya... yang mencuri tomat itu Luffy dan yang sedang berantem dengannya itu Smoker..."

"oh... hei Karuu, kau keluar saja dulu..." kata Vivi kepada Karuu. Bebek itu langsung lari ketakutan ke luar dapur yang kacau. Dan semakin kacau ketika muncul _seorang lagi_ Lucci. Tapi Lucci yang ini memakai jubah dan dua kepala angsa.

"ma-maaf, dia kembaranmu?" tanya Vivi bingung, tetapi orang disampingnya yang tadi memotong sayur sudah menghilang dan sebagai gantinya, seekor _Leopard _muncul secara tiba-tiba dan menggigit Lucci yang satu lagi.

"aduuh! Lucci, daku kan cuma bercanda...!" kata Lucci yang memakai jubah angsa itu. Tapi wajahnya sudah _berubah_ menjadi okama bermake up tebal. Mata Vivi nyaris keluar ketika melihat Leopard itu berubah menjadi... Lucci.

'ka-kami-sama... tidak adakah manusia normal disini?' doanya dengan wajah pucat. Dapur yang luas itu terlihat jadi sempit ketika munculnya perkelahian disana-sini. 'jangan-jangan, yang mendekati normal cuma dia?' pikir Vivi lagi dan menolehkan kepalanya ke Ace yang masih mengerjakan panggangan dibawah kompor.

Melengkapi jumlah kekacauan, dua orang laki-laki yang sedang bertengkar kecil masuk. Yang pertama memakai topi dari bulu binatang dengan tato di tangannya dan membawa pedang panjang, sementara yang satu lagi berambut merah, berpenampilang gothic dengan wajah yang berekspresi jahat. 'mereka normal! Mereka normal!' pikir Vivi gembira. Laki-laki bertopi itu menarahkan tangannya ke sebongkah daging sambil menggumam "room," dan mengayungkan pedangnya, secara ajaib daging itu _terpotong-potong _dalam sekejap mata. Sementara pria berambut merah _menarik_ sebuah panci dari rak, panci itu melayang dan langsung datang ke tangan pria itu... seolah pria itu magnet. Keduanya melakukan pekerjaan itu sambil terus berdebat.

'mereka juga tidak normal....' pikir Vivi dengan ketakutan maksimal. Ia hanya mematung di tempat dan melihat kekacauan di sekitarnya...

Pria yang bisa membakar...

Pria yang bisa berubah jadi asap...

Anak laki-laki yang lengannya bisa memanjang...

Okama gila yang bisa mengganti wajah...

Pria pendiam yang bisa berubah jadi leopard...

Laki-laki bergaya gothic yang badannya seperti magnet...

Dan laki-laki yang bisa memotong-motong dari jarak jauh...

'kami-sama, apa aku sudah gila?' tanya Vivi merana.

"hei kalian semua, bisa hentikan kekacauan ini dan keluar dari dapur?!" bentak seorang gadis berambut oranye dengan wajah galak. Ajaib! Manusia-manusia itu langsung diam (ketakutan) dan keluar dari dapur dengan patuh. 'gadis ini apa? Apa dia bisa membuat semua orang patuh padanya?' tanya Vivi agak ketakutan juga.

Dapur sepi dan gadis berambut oranye itu menghampirinya dengan wajah gembira.

"akhirnya!! Kau pembantu yang baru ya? akhirnya aku punya teman untuk mengurus orang-orang idiot itu! Aku Nami, pembantu mereka yang pertama dan satu-satunya yang bertahan bekerja disini!"

"ah.. ahahaha... aku Vivi..." Vivi menjabat tangannya, masih shock.

"kau pasti agak kaget ya, melihat orang-orang itu?" tanya Nami ramah.

"haha... kata 'agak' kurang mendeskripsikan ya..." jawab Vivi.

"mereka, adalah 7 dari sedikit orang yang nekat memakan Akuma no Mi..." jelas Nami santai, seolah sedang mendeskripsikan cuaca.

"a-apa? Akuma no Mi?? Buah yang katanya dikutuk itu? Bukannya yang memakan langsung mati ya?" tanya Vivi kaget.

"hah? Gosip darimana itu? Yang memakan buahnya akan mendapat kekuatan aneh sesuai buah yang mereka makan... tapi jangan khawatir, aku sudah biasa dengan mereka dan minimal bisa membuat mereka diam kalau sudah keterlaluan," jawab Nami sambil memotong sayuran yang ada diatas meja, "oh ya, kalau kau bermaksud untuk masak kare dengan porsi tujuh orang, segini sih kurang..."

"eh? Kurang?"

"si Luffy itu, dia tidak akan pernah kenyang sekalipun langit runtuh." Jelas Nami ringan, lalu mengambil porsi bahan makanan untuk 50 orang dari kulkas.

Berbeda dengan manusia-manusia abnormal yang ditemuinya tadi, Nami jelas sangat-sangat normal. Vivi langsung cepat akrab dengan pelayan yang cantik itu. Mereka memasak makanan sambil mengobrol banyak.

"nah, jadi apa yang dilakukan PUTRI VIVI di pedalaman hutan begini?" tanya Nami tepat sasaran sambil mengaduk segentong kare.

"eh? Ah, pu-putri? Apa maksudnya itu?" reaksi Vivi kelabakan.

"jelas saja, berbeda dengan cowok-cowok dungu di luar, aku sering membaca koran... dan pernah melihat fotomu di sana beberapa kali."

Vivi mau tak mau menceritakan cerita bagaimana ia bisa nyasar ke rumah mewah itu. "saat ke hutan, tiba-tiba aku dikejar pemburu gila dan nyasar kesini..."

Nami mendengarkan dengan sabar dan penuh perhatian sambil memasak makan malam untuk 50 orang itu.

*************************************************************************************

"... jadi begitu ceritanya." Kata Vivi di meja makan. Semua pengguna buah iblis mendengarkan ceritanya, dan akhirnya menyadari kesalahpahaman mereka.

"jadi kita masih belum punya pembantu?" tanya Luffy simpel.

"belum."

"wah, kalau begitu kami minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya ya..." kata Ace.

"ti-tidak apa-apa kok. Justru aku yang harus minta maaf karena sudah menyelundup ke rumah kalian."

"oh, tidak apa-apa." Kata merpati dengan ramah sementara pemiliknya makan. "oh,ya, aku Hatori, ah bukan, maksudku, aku Lucci dan ini merpatiku Hatori. Aku memakan buah iblis kelas Zoan tipe Leopard."

"aku Kidd, aku bisa merubah tubuhku jadi memiliki daya magnet." Kata pria berwajah seram memperkenalkan dirinya.

"awu wubbi, awu wiba webuat wubuhwu mewaw weweti waret..." kata Luffy sambil mengunyah makanan. (terjemahan: aku Luffy, aku bisa membuat tubuhku melar seperti karet...)

"aku bisa mengubah tubuhku jadi api, aku kakak angkat Luffy." Kata Ace.

"namaku Law, aku bisa membedah dan mengendalikan bagian-bagian tubuh manusia dan benda mati sesuk hati." Kata pria bertopi bulu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"kalau daku Bon Clay, daku bisa meniru wajah dan tubuh orang lain sama persis..." kata okama yang memakai angsa.

"nah, aku Smoker. Aku bisa berubah jadi asap." Kata laki-laki perokok berat.

"karena masyarakat tidak menerima mereka, mereka jadi tinggal di hutan ini..." kata Nami sebelum mengambil sesendok kare dan memakannya, "tiap hari mereka kerja menambang permata dan hasilnya kujual ke kota, makanya mereka bisa hidup berkecukupan begini..."

"besok kau akan kami antar keluar hutan ini... malam ini beristirahatlah disini dengan tenang." Kata Smoker, "silahkan pilih kamar yang mana saja... anggap saja ini rumah sendiri."

"terima kasih!" kata Vivi.

"omong-omong, sepi sekali ya... ayo nonton tv!" ajak Luffy yang berjiwa muda (atau kemudaan?), lalu menyalakan TV plasma di ruangan itu dan mengganti channelnya ke kartun Doraemon The Explorer.

"jangan acara itu, dong ah... daku mau nonton acara gosip Grasak-Grusuk!" gerutu Bon Clay yang berjiwa ibu-ibu arisan, mengambil remote dan mengganti acara ke tayangan gosip lewat parabola.

"dasar gak mutu... mending nonton Bolang, Bocah Ilang..." kata Hatori si merpati (jangan-jangan Lucci yang mau nonton?)

"eh, ada reality show jam segini! Sekarang lagi tayang The Master :: Semua Mata Tertuju Padamu! "seru Smoker kaget sambil melihat jam (ternyata selera filmnya....)

"mi, minna...." panggil Vivi pelan.

"daripada reality show gaje begitu, mending nonton yang kayak Ketuker Nasib..." keluh Ace yang sepertinya berjiwa sosial.

"cih, bukannya seruan nonton Take Me Out ya?" komentar Kidd cool.

"yang seru jam segini sih biasanya Cinta Fitri atau Isabella ya?" pendapat Law bangga.

"hei, minna..." panggil Vivi setengah hati. Sweatdropped melihat selera TV mereka yang ternyata lebih parah daripada Igaram. "bukannya TV dirumah ini ada 5 lusin ya? kenapa tidak nonton di kamar masing-masing saja?"

"oh... TV-TV itu cuma pajangan... listriknya tidak cukup buat menyalakan semua TV itu... lagipula pajak listrik sebentar lagi naik..." jawab Lucci jujur.

"aku M.A.U. nonton berita." Kata Nami singkat. Ajaib! Para pemakan buah iblis langsung patuh dan kembali duduk di mejanya masing-masing.

"berita apa Nami?" tanya Ace.

"Seputar Arabasta."

TV plasma itu pun menayangkan berita, diiringi keluhan bosan Luffy.

("berita kriminal berikut dikabarkan langsung dari Alubarna, seorang pria muda dikejar oleh massa tadi siang atas tuduhan sexual harrasment, berikut adalah rekaman langsung dari TKP,"

"_pria itu cuma memakai celana dalam!" teriak seorang pria yang merokok sambil melempar tamb__ang ke arah kepulan pasir, "hei Lulu, Tilestone!! Sepertinya aku berhasil menangkapnya!! Kejar dia!!"_

"_maaf, pak polisi, sejak kapan pengejaran ini berlangsung?" tanya seorang reporter perempuan seksi kepada polisi bertambang itu._

"_sejak sejam yang lalu... hey, nona! Pakaianmu itu terlalu minim!!" _

"_PAULY!!! Apa dia orangnya?!" teriak seorang polisi berbadan besar, ia mengangkat seorang laki-laki berhidung panjang dan rusa peliharaannya._

"_bu-bukan aku!! Sungguh! Aku cuma pedagang yang lewat!! Itu orangnya!!" tunjuk korban yang salah tangkap itu ke ujung jalan. Disana terdapat seorang pria yang dilatari kepulan pasir dan memakai kacamata hitam, baju pantai dan celana dalam. Di samping kiri-kanannya terdapat dua orang gadis berambut kotak yang berpakaian sama minimnya seperti pria itu._

"_SUPER! Akulah FRANKY dari KELUARGA FRANKY!! Kamilah genk penguasa Alubarna SEKARANG!!!"_

"_OOOUUGGHH!!!!" kepulan asap menipis dan terlihat segerombolan preman dengan baju besi buatan tangan..._

"drama pengejaran ini masih terus berlanjut hingga sekarang... Sekarang kita akan masuk ke berita utama, dikabarkan langsung dari istana Alubarna, Ratu Robin dikabarkan menghilang dan terjadi invasi istana besar-besaran oleh organisasi rahasia bernama Baroque Works! Berikut adalah pengambilan gambar dari istana Alubarna...)

"NA-NANI?!!!" teriak Vivi panik, Karuu yang tadinya sedang minum langsung tersedak mendengar berita itu.

"Vivi, lihat dulu beritanya..."

Di layar TV, muncul gambar istana Alubarna dengan seorang pria necis dengan bekas jahitan di wajahnya dan salah satu tangan yang diganti dengan kait dari emas murni 24 karat. Pria ini, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sir Crocodile!

"mhuahahahahaha... Ratu kalian sudah menghilang, dan putri mahkota negeri ini sudah mati terbunuh..."

"AKU MASIH HIDUP!" bentak Vivi murka ke layar kaca.

"... dan kalau pun dia masih hidup pasti akan segera kami bunuh! Mhuahahahaha... Arabasta sudah jatuh ke tangan Baroque Works, dan aku akan mengangkat diriku sendiri menjadi Raja..."

"Crocodile...." kata Vivi geram. Gambar sudah kembali ke studio Seputar Arabasta dengan pembaca beritanya.

"... begitulah, sekarang marilah kita mengheningkan cipta sejenak untuk mengenang Putri Vivi... semoga ia bisa tenang dan mendapat tempat di sisi-Nya sesuai amal ibadahnya..."

"AKU MASIH HIDUP!!!" teriak Vivi murka. (ya iyalah, siapa juga yang nggak murka kalo didoain mati)

"... dan apabila Putri Vivi masih hidup, walau kemungkinannya kecil sekali—"

"HEI!!!"

"—kami harap Putri dapat menyelamatkan diri demi negeri ini... nah, sekarang mari kita pindah ke acara ramalan cuaca..."

TV dimatikan oleh Nami.

"Vivi... rasanya kau tidak bisa kembali sekarang..." kata Nami ikut iba.

"tetap tinggalah disini, Vivi... kami pasti akan membantumu merebut kembali negerimu kok..." hibur Luffy tulus, diikuti anggukan setuju para pengguna buah iblis yang lain.

"te-teman-teman..." ucap Vivi terharu.

"tapi tolong ya, kalau negerimu sudah kembali, turunkan tarif dasar listriknya..." sambung Nami, "juga harga minyak dan gas..."

"i-iya... tenang saja..." kata Vivi sweatdropped.

"haha... becanda kok... kita kan teman...." sambung Nami lagi sambil tersenyum.

"baik, karena keadaan diluar terlalu bahaya, kau tetap disini Vivi... Nami akan menemanimu setiap hari... selama kau disini, kita akan memikirkan cara agar negerimu bisa kembali." Kata Ace. Kelihatannya dia yang paling bijak diantara ke enam teman-temannya.

"tenanglah Vivi... karena sekarang kau dan daku berteman, daku akan melindungimu dengan jalan okama yang daku tempuh." Sambung Bon Clay dengan berurai air mata.

"Mi-minna... hontou ni arigatou..." kata Vivi yang terharu melihat kebaikan teman-teman barunya... (author jadi pengen ikut nangis...)

"TING TONG!!! SPADA!!!"

"HYAAA!! SUARA APA ITU?!" tanya Vivi kaget.

"oh, itu bel rumah..." jawab Law, "mungkin ringtone nya diganti yang biasa saja ya..."

"biar aku yang buka." Kata Nami.

"yah, itu kan memang sudah sepantasnya tugasmu sebagai pembantu." Sahut Kidd blak-blakan, sehingga Nami dengan senang hati melempar sendal ke mukanya. Nami kembali lagi tidak sampai semenit setelahnya dengan membawa amplop.

"Vivi, ini dialamatkan kepadamu." Katanya sambil menyerahkan amplop itu ke Vivi. Semua manusia disana mendekat dengan antusias. Didalam amplop itu cuma terdapat selembar kertas,

**Putri Nefertari Vivi,**

**Aku sudah berhasil menemukan apa yang kucari di istanamu,**

**Sekarang aku sudah meninggalkan istana untuk mencari yang lainnya,**

**Kau tidak perlu tahu aku mencari apa**

"aku juga tidak mau tahu..." komentar Vivi.

**Aku mengembalikan kekuasaan kepadamu sebagaimana mestinya**

**Tentunya kalau kau berhasil mengusir Baroque Works dari Arabasta.**

**Nico Robin.**

**P.S. pintu kamarmu rusak parah.**

Vivi selesai membaca surat dengan segudang tanda tanya.

"Robin itu bukannya nama ratu yang katanya menghilang ya?" tanya Smoker.

"iya..." Vivi menganggukan kepalanya.

"surat ini benar-benar tidak jelas ya apa maksudnya." Komentar Lucci.

"dari dulu dia memang misterius. Tapi ya sudahlah... yang penting dia bukan orang jahatnya... atau minimal sudah jadi mantan orang jahat..." balas Vivi cuek.

************************************************************************************

Sementara Putri Vivi bisa bernapas tenang untuk sementara waktu di pedalaman hutan, di istana, para Baroque Works sedang mengadakan rapatnya. (A/N: ketika mengetik ini, saya baru sadar kalau Bon Clay juga anggota Baroque Works.... aduh....^^;)

"Putri Vivi hilang dari tadi siang dan para pengawal bilang kalau ia ke hutan." lapor Mr. 1 kepada Crocodile.

"mungkin dia nyasar di hutan dan tidak tahu jalan pulang? Kalau dibiarkan dia juga mati sendiri nantinya..." pendapat dari Miss Double Finger.

"huh, memikirkan ada putri yang harus kita bunuh saja sudah membuatku pegal... kenapa putri itu tidak mati sendiri saja!" gerutu Miss Merry Christmas.

"aaaaaaaaahhhhhh.... meeeeennuuuurrrruuuutkuuuu...."

"kau ini mau bicara apa sebenarnya Mr.5?! mendengarmu saja sudah membuatku capek tahu!" gerutu Miss Merry Chrismas lagi (well, kerjaannya memang cuma itu kan?) .

"bisa kalian hentikan dulu pertengkarannya? aku sudah cukup pusing karena salah satu bawahanku ada di kubu yang berbeda berkat kecerobohan seorang author, dan sekarang kita harus segera membicarakan dengan cara apa kita bisa menemukan Putri Vivi dan membunuhnya dalam waktu singkat." Sela Crocodile.

"kalau menurut cerita, kita seharusnya membunuh si Putri dengan apel beracun." Usul Miss Double Finger.

"usul yang bagus, bisa diterima... omong-omong Mr.3 dimana?" tanya Crocodile sambil menunjuk bangku yang kosong.

"oh, dia sih lagi melihat-lihat cermin besar disana." Miss Double Finger menunjuk ke sudut ruangan. Disana terdapat sebuah cermin besar sementara Mr. 3 berkaca di depannya.

"hmm... gara-gara badai pasir, rambutku jadi rusak..." keluh Mr. 3 sambil membetulkan tatanan rambutnya. "ada yang punya sisir tidak ya disini?"

"piiiip... loading, please wait.... yang mempunyai sisir di ruangan ini adalah Mr. 1, Mr. 0, dan Miss Merry Christmas."

"eh? Apa itu tadi?" tanyanya heran.

"piiiip... loading, please wait.... yang tadi adalah jawaban dari pertanyaanmu tentang siapa yang mempunyai sisir."

"he-hei! Cerminnya bisa bicara!" seru Mr. 3, seluruh anggota lalu mengelilingi cermin itu dengan takjub.

"beneran bisa bicara?" tanya Miss Double Finger.

"i-iya, tadi aku bertanya dan dia menjawab."

"benda apa sih sebenarnya cermin ini?" tanya Mr. 1

"piiiip... loading, please wait... ini adalah cermin ajaib yang akan menjawab apapun yang ditanyakan tanpa kebohongan."

"mana ada barang seperti itu di dunia ini..." komentar Mr. 1

"kita tes saja dulu..." usul Miss Golden Week.

"ok, berapa umur Miss Merry Christmas?" tanya Mr. 3, disusul tendangan oleh Miss Merry Christmas.

"piiiip... loading, please wait... 83 tahun...."

"woooooowww...." koor kekaguman para anggota Baroque Works.

"lagi! lagi! ok, berapa berat badan Miss Double Fin—" sebelum sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Mr. 1 sudah sekarat ditusuk oleh Miss Double Finger.

"biar aku yang tanya," kata Miss Double Finger yang berniat balas dendam, "siapa cewek yang disukai oleh Mr. 1?"

"piiiip... loading, please wait... jawabannya adalah AYUMI HAMASAKI." Jawab si cermin jujur yang langsung disambut tawa para temannya.

"ok, selanjutnya... di kehidupan yang mendatang, aku akan dikalahkan oleh siapa?" tanya Mr. 1 yang secara ajaib kembali sehat walafiat.

"piiiip... loading, please wait... oleh bajak laut bernama Roronoa Zoro."

"waah, dia bisa meramal! Ok, pertanyaanku! Sapi, sapi apa yang dipakai di papan tulis?" tanya Miss Golden Week.

"piiiip... loading, please wait... jawabannya sapidol!"

"bisa kalian hentikan sebentar?" tanya Crocodile dingin. Ternyata dari tadi ia hanya diam dengan sabar di tempatnya. "daripada pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian, lebih baik aku saja yang menanyakan sesuatu yang lebih penting."

Whuush! Tiba-tiba Crocodile sudah pindah tempat ke depan cermin, berkumpul bersama anak buahnya.

"cermin, dimana Putri Vivi berada?"

"piiiip... loading, please wait... di pedalaman hutan, di vila mewah milik ketujuh pengguna buah iblis dan seorang pelayan mereka."

"huh, akhirnya ketemu juga! Sekarang ayo kita bunuh dia—"

"tunggu dulu." Crocodile menyela Miss Merry Chrismas, "dia bersembunyi bersama 7 orang pengguna buah iblis dan seorang pelayan sekaligus! Kita kalah jumlah! Lebih baik kita menyamar sebagai penjual apel dan menggunakan apel beracun untuk membunuh putri itu."

"kita kan tinggal meminta billions atau officer agent lainnya untuk membantu kita... dengan begitu rasanya jadi lebih mudah dan tidak perlu repot-repot deh..." pendapat dari Mr. 3.

"tidak apa-apa. Kalau caranya lebih repot, kan jadi seru!" sanggah Crocodile gaje, "MHUAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!!"

Bagaimanakah nasib Vivi?

Benarkah Mr.1 a.k.a. Dazz Bones ternyata bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan Ayumi Hamasaki?

Akankah tarif dasar listrik jadi naik?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

*************************************************************************************

Monyet: hore! BANZAI!! Chapter dua selesai!

Miss Double Finger: YAY! Kita tampil!

Mr. 1: iya! Akhirnya kita tampil di 657 kata terakhir! cheers!

*para Baroque Works bersulang champagne*

Monyet: tunggu! Bukannya Miss Golden Week dibawah umur?

Miss Golden Week: aku orange juice kok...

Lucci: hei, readers gak mengerti jalan ceritamu karena tokoh antagonis dan protagonisnya kecampur-campur...

Monyet: oh, iya! Jadi di cerita ini, kita jangan memandang para tokohnya berdasarkan peran mereka di One Piece ya! nah, sekarang kita bisa menebak para tokoh utamanya:

Snow White: Vivi

Evil Queen: Robin / Crocodile

The Seven Dwarfs: Luffy, Kidd, Law, Ace, Smoker, Lucci, Bon Clay.

Pemburu: Sanji, Zoro

Pelayan (sebenarnya gak ada di cerita asli): Nami

The Prince: ??? (coba tebak! Yang berhasil menjawab dengan benar nanti dapet... dapet... dapet apa ya? Tentuin sendiri aja lah. Ini serius loo...)

**Fict Fact****s::**

**Ada kesalahan penerjemahan Snow White lho di cerita-cerita di Indonesia... kita kan tahunya ini cerita Putri Salju,,, padahal kalo Snow White ditranslate artinya itu 'PUTIH SALJU*.... Putri Salju sih itu setan Jepang Yukihime... **

**Menurut sa****ya sendiri, kita nyebutnya Putri Salju karena ini lebih gampang dimengerti. Mana ada orang yang namain anaknya Putih Salju kan? Tapi hal ini berdampak buruk juga. Masa kata adik saya, Putri Salju itu bahasa Inggrisnya Snow White? What the hell is going on? Padahal kalo diInggriskan, Putri Salju itu Snow Princess ya? Hmm...**

**Ada yang tahu soal doa orang tuanya Snow White sebelum dia lahir? Katanya bibirnya semerah apel, kulit seputih salju, dan rambut sehitam kayu Eboni. Jadi bohong abis yang bilang rambutnya sehitam kayu Cendana (jangan tanya saya denger darimana). Oh, iya... ada desas desus yang bilang di versi aslinya, bibirnya didoakan semerah darah... jadi ceritanya waktu ibunya Snow White malam2 menjahit baju di dekat jendela ketika malam bersalju, jarinya tertusuk jarum dan darahnya ada yang jatuh ke hamparan salju di halaman (di ngejait di lantai satu)... rambut sehitam Eboni diambil dari warna kusen jendela yang dari kayu Eboni.**

**Last in this chapter, pada rancangan pertama, ke tujuh pemakan buah iblis saya buat sebagai LUFFY DAN PARA SEME-NYA (Luffy, Ace, Zoro, Sanji, Lucci, Smoker, Kidd, Law.) tapi, kalo diitung-itung jadinya malah delapan! Selain itu, dengan munculnya para seme, saya harus bikin cerita YAOI!!! Ratingnya harus diganti ke T dong! (karena yaoi bukan konsumsi anak kecil)... dan itu artinya saya harus merusak cerita LEBIH JAUH LAGI. Akhirnya rancangan itu dihapus.**

Balesan review::

**Heri the Weird**-san : hoho.... mereka muncul sekarang... gak heran ya namanya 7 setan *ikutan dihajar*.

**Aori83**-san : lho? Justru karena gak kreatif makanya saya bikin parodi mulu.... gak punya ide murni ^^;

**ReadR**-san : makasih! He? IC? Gak tau juga deh... gak mikir sampe ke IC an karakter waktu bikin yang ini... moga-moga yang disini mereka gak terlalu OOC...

**edogawa luffy**-san : YAP!! Dia Luffy!!

**Kuchiki Rukia-taichou**-san : kalo bisa ya diadain LuNa nya *penggemar LuNa* tapi mungkin slight...

**MeLZzZ**-san : haha... pertamanya Robin dibikin jadi jahat... tapi kok kesannya OOC... akhirnya dibiarkan begini aja. dan makin ancur aja jalan ceritanya.

maaf, updatenya yang lama. ternyata ada mid test menjelang minggu kemarin... dan ada daftar tugas yang harus diremedial di minggu sebelumnya. gosh....DX

Jangan lupa buat teken tombol keramat di bawah *nodong pistol*

Monkey D. Cyntia


	3. PART III

"kenalkan, yang mulia, saya adalah Usopp dan ini teman saya, Chopper, kami berdua adalah pedagang dari negeri seberang yang ingin menawarkan barang jualan kami kepada yang mulia." Usopp memperkenalkan dirinya dengan hormat bersama Chopper.

Kayaknya pola ini udah pernah terjadi ya?

Tenang! Jangan pada kabur dulu! Tidak ada kesalahan chapter kok! Ini chapter tiga! Suer!

Mari kita kembali ke 30 menit sebelumnya...

Disclaimer:: ini punya saya! BENERAN!!! Ini punya saya!!! *ngangkat-ngangkat CPU komputer* tapi kalo yang ini... *ngangkat One Piece Volume 52* juga punya saya! Beli di Gramedia! Sayangnya, mereka... *nunjuk para karakter One Piece di poster* bukan punya saya. *sob*

**Vivi White and The Seven Devil Fruit Users**

**PART III**

30 menit sebelumnya, pukul 09.24 WAT (Waktu Arabasta bagian Tengah), Alubarna...

"ayo! Silahkan beli peluru tabasco! Dijual murah! 100 berry dapet 3!!!" promosi Usopp dan Chopper dengan penuh semangat seperti para penjual DVD bajakkan di Tanah Abang. (anak baik jangan beli bajakkan ya!)

Stand ilegalnya dikunjungi banyak anak kecil dan ibu-ibu yang menemani anak-anak mereka. Selidik punya selidik, para pengunjung itu ternyata sedang menawar Chopper.

"Laki, Wiper, aku ingin boneka cerpelai ini ya!" rajuk seorang anak perempuan berambut pendek ke wanita muda dan seorang laki-laki dengan tato di mata.

"AKU BUKAN CERPELAI!!!" teriak Chopper dan langsung berevolusi ke wujud manusianya.

"WUAAAH!!! DIA JADI GORILA!!! INI PASTI POKEMON JENIS BARU!!!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki penuh kekaguman, "cepat panggil Carrot!" katanya pada teman yang menemaninya.

"hei, berapa harga boneka ini?" tanya pria bertato bernama Wiper, berusaha melawan suara-suara ribut disekelilingnya

"di-dia tidak dijual!!" tegas Usopp.

"wah, sayang sekali... Tapi dia memang lucu..." puji Laki dengan anggukan antusias Aisa.

"ja-jangan coba-coba memujiku, brengsek! Aku tidak akan bisa dibujuk dengan cara begitu tahu!!" kata Chopper marah (?) sambil menari-nari.

"tapi bahasa tubuhmu tidak bilang begitu..." komentar Wiper, Laki dan Aisa sweatdropped.

"RAZIA!!! RAZIA!!!" bentak satuan Pamong Praja (?) dengan ganas (khas Tanah Abang juga). Para polisi itu dipimpin oleh pria perokok bersenjatakan tali tambang. Dengan tambangnya, dengan mudah ia menangkap para pedagang yang mau kabur.

"celaka, ayo Chopper! Kita pergi!! Lho? Lho? Chopper?!" panggil Usopp panik. Kepalanya celingak celinguk.

"USOOOOOPPPP!!!!" panggil Chopper dan menangis penuh nestapa sambil ditarik oleh tambang. Usopp kaget, tapi juga ikutan ditangkap dengan tambang.

*************************************************************************************

"kenalkan, yang mulia, saya adalah Usopp dan ini teman saya, Chopper, kami berdua adalah pedagang dari negeri seberang yang ingin menawarkan barang jualan kami kepada yang mulia." Usopp memperkenalkan dirinya dengan hormat bersama Chopper.

Dihadapan mereka ada gerombolan Baroque Works dengan wajah sesangar preman pasar. Ini membuat Usopp dan Chopper berkeringat dingin. Entah nasib apa yang menanti mereka ketika mereka terjaring razia dan sekarang berhadapan langsung dengan villain utama Arabasta arc.

"kalian jual apel?" tanya Crocodile penuh kedengkian.

"apel sih ada..." Chopper mengeluarkan sekilo apel impor dari tasnya.

"berapa harganya?"

"eh... 100000 berry?" sebut Usopp asal, berusaha mengulang keberuntungan mereka dengan Robin.

"hah? Mahal amat!!! Gratis aja deh!" tawar Miss Double Finger sadis.

"eh... ta-tapi..."

"gratis." Tegas Crocodile dengan medit. "atau mati dehidrasi?"

"silahkan ambil sebanyak yang anda mau." Jawab Usopp dan Chopper cepat.

"terima kasih. Sekarang kurung mereka ke akuarium buaya." Perintah Crocodile. Kedua pedagang yang malang itu pun diseret penjaga ke akuarium buaya dengan perlawanan penuh.

"nah sekarang kita apakan apelnya?" tanya Miss Merry Christmas.

"kita suntik dengan formalin, lalu awetkan untuk natal tahun depan. Ya nggak lah." Jawab Crocodile sarkastik. "masukkan obat tidur dosis tinggi ke dalamnya, lalu berikan kepada Putri Vivi."

"kenapa tidak dengan Baygon saja? Kan lebih kejam begitu?" tanya Mr.1.

"Baygon ya...." Crocodile menimbang-nimbang, "ok, rencana baygon kita masukkan ke rencana B. Nah, ayo mulai kerja!"

"...."

"...."

"sekarang?"

"Kapan-kapan saja. YA SEKARANG LAH!"

*************************************************************************************

Didalam hutan, vila yang tetap terlihat aneh dibangun ditempat yang tidak lazim itu terlihat tenang dan damai di pagi hari. Burung-burung berkicau, makhluk-makhluk kecil bermain-main dengan seekor bebek super dalam kedamaian. Matahari yang bersinar cerah semakin memperindah suasana...

"LUFFY!!! BANGUN!!!" bentak Nami kesal. Semua hewan diluar segera masuk kembali ke sarang mereka masing-masing, burung-burung terbang menjauh dari area sekitar vila itu. Tangan Nami menarik kaki Luffy yang otomatis memanjang. Makhuk yang masih melingkar diatas kasur king size itu cuma merespon dengan gerutuan.

"alarmnya masih belum bunyi..."

Nami mendekat ke meja kecil disamping tempat tidur, mengambil jam beker warna merah menyala yang harganya 5 kali lipat lebih mahal dari jam biasa.

Jarum jamnya menunjuk pukul 09.29. jarum alarmnya menunjuk tepat pukul 09.30. Tapi kenapa jarum merah panjangnya tidak bergerak ya?

"Jamnya mati bodoh!" Nami melemper jam mahal itu ke kepala pemiliknya. Jam itu mental kembali (karena badan Luffy karet semua), menghantam langit-langit kamar, dan jatuh jadi serpihan ke tempat tidur.

Dilantai bawah, tepatnya di dapur. Vivi yang membuat sarapan pagi dengan Ace terus-terusan menengok ke lantai atas, lokasi sumber keributan itu.

"itu sudah biasa kok."

"aku bisa menebaknya... tapi teriakannya apa tidak menganggu hewan-hewan disekitar sini?"

"tidak. Tembok rumah ini kedap suara. Apinya cukup?"

"iya. Terima kasih." Vivi menaruh wajan diatas kompor, lalu mulai memasak sarapan sesuai buku resep. Ace mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan 'no problem' dengan (sok) cool. Ia berjalan menuju pintu dapur untuk keluar.

BRAK!

Nami membuka pintu dengan bantingan yang penuh amarah. Ada aura kegelapan disekitarnya.

"ah, Na-Nami!! Ace—"

"sarapannya sudah siap?"

"be-belum... ini baru mau kumasak. Tapi Ace—"

Nami berjalan tanpa peduli ke sebuah kipas angin, kipas itu ditaruh di dekat kompor dengan arah ke pintu. Sementara itu, Ace menggerakkan pintu yang menempel ke dinding dan tubuhnya yang seperti biasa, shirtless. Ia memegang hidungnya yang mimisan dan berjalan meninggalkan dinding yang retak dan bolong separo.

"hei, Nami... perhatikan tenagamu dong..." keluhnya sambil mengambil tisu.

"Minggir, Ace." Perintahnya dengan death glare. Ace buru-buru minggir. Nami menyalakan kipas angin hingga ke nomor terakhir. Angin yang keluar segera membawa aroma masakkan daging bacon keluar dapur... hingga seluruh makhluk di lantai satu mencium baunya... naik ke lantai dua...

BRAAAK!!!

Terdengar suara pintu dibanting dengan luar biasa kasar, dari suaranya pun bisa diketahui kalau pintu itu sudah hancur jadi serpihan.

"MESHIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!" teriak Luffy beringas. Vivi, Ace dan Nami sweatdropped mendengar teriakannya yang penuh semangat dari lantai atas, disusul gedebrak gedebruk di tangga dan lorong, hingga akhirnya muncullah Luffy yang bersimbah air liur dengan wajah gembira di depan pintu. Dan karena baru bangun tidur, rambutnya acak-acakan dan cuma mengenakan celana jeans selututnya (tumben lupa pakai topi).

"MESHIIIIII!!!!! MESHIIII!!!!!" panggil Luffy kepada daging tercinta (?) yang baru setengah matang, tangannya terjulur. Ace secara refleks menangkap Luffy sebelum ada anggota badannya masuk ke wajan panas berisi bacon. **(A/N: Meshi= daging)**

"minggir, Ace!"

"kau yang minggir, baka! Tanganmu mau jadi daging goreng hah?!"

Luffy, yang merasa haknya makan daging dihalangi, menjulurkan tangannya dengan ngotot. Jaraknya tinggal 30 sentimeter dari kompor ketika Nami menancapkan sebilah pisau diantara jari-jari Luffy.

Dapur hening.

Vivi menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Rahang Ace jatuh ke lantai secara harafiah, wajahnya memucat. Luffy mukanya sudah berwarna kebiru-biruan.

Pisau tersebut tinggal berjarak 1 mili dari sela-sela jari Luffy.

"dasar Nami. Bahaya tahu." Gerutu Ace yang masih agak shock. Luffy segera berhenti bergerak.

"sudah kuperhitungkan kok," Nami mengangkat bahu dan mengetuk keningnya sambil tersenyum licik.

Vivi yang melihat seluruh kejadian agaknya mulai mengerti bagaimana suasana rumah ini sehari-harinya. Kekerasan sudah jadi hal yang lumrah disini. Tapi Vivi juga menyadari bahwa, walaupun mereka tidak menunjukkannya sama sekali, mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lainnya. Bagaimana pun juga, pengguna buah iblis adalah orang-orang 'buangan' dan terpinggirkan. Mereka tidak memiliki tempat di masyarakat. Orang-orang menganggap mereka monster. Jelas hanya di rumah ini saja ada orang yang menunggu mereka pulang dan menyambut mereka. Tempat satu-satunya dimana mereka bisa menyebutnya 'rumah' dan tujuan mereka untuk 'pulang'.

Tanpa sadar, Vivi merasa tersentuh ketika menyadari kehangatan yang ada di rumah ini. Ia jadi agak merindukan suasana istana yang penuh kekeluargaan dan kehangatan seperti ini. Apalagi suasana di dapur dengan Madam Terracota yang selalu membuatnya tertawa... pelayan-pelayan yang kadang membuat masakan mereka gosong karena bercanda dengannya... ya, bau gosong seperti _ini_...

Seperti ini?

Vivi sadar dari lamunannya dan menyadari bahwa bau gosong itu berasal dari bacon yang sudah bukan berupa bacon lagi. Vivi jawdropped. Nami dan Ace yang sedang memarahi Luffy juga ikut mencium bau gosong tersebut dan segera meneladani reaksi Vivi, dan mereka pun jawdropped bersama-sama.

"AAARRGGHH!!! SARAPANKUUU!!!" Teriak Ace.

"KYAAAAA!!! HARGA DAGING KAN LAGI NAIIIK!!!!" Sahut Nami.

"HUWAAAAA!!!! MESHIIIIIII!!!!" Tangis Luffy.

"KYAAAAAA!!!! ADA DONG BANG SHIN KI!!!" Teriak Vivi gaje hanya untuk meramaikan suasana.

*************************************************************************************

Sementara itu, Miss Golden Week, Mr. 5, dan Miss Valentine baru saja turun di Pasar Pagi Alubarna dengan angkot (?) nomor 26. (TUNGGU! Ini di Alubarna apa di Senen sih?)

Mr. 5 membayar si supir angkot yang memberhentikan mereka di depan rambu DILARANG PARKIR itu dengan 3 buah recehan 500 berry.

"HEI! UANGNYA KURANG, BRENGSEK!" Umpat supirnya yang ternyata berhidung merah seperti tomat. Ketiga agen itu menengok (Miss Valentine sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat hidung si supir). Mr.5 menghampiri angkot yang sudah menimbulkan kemacetan di belakang itu dengan muka disangar-sangarkan.

"kalau aku merasa kalau 1500 berry itu cukup, kau mau bilang apa?"

"APA?! SIAPA KAU BERANI-BERANINYA MENYEBUT HIDUNG SEMERAH BUAH CERI?!" bentak si supir makin garang.

Mr. 5 menepuk jidatnya kalut (Miss Valentine dan Miss Golden Week masih terbahak-bahak di belakangnya). "dasar bolot! Ku bilang 1500 berry! bukan semerah buah ceri, DASAR TUNAWISMA!!"

Penumpang angkot sweatdropped pada laki-laki yang tidak bisa membedakan antara tidak punya rumah dan tidak bisa mendengar itu. Miss Valentine sekarang sudah membungkuk sambil tertawa. Miss Golden Week menghela napas, "Mr. 5, yang benar itu tunarungu, bukan tunawisma..."

"terserahlah." Mr. 5 mencabut sehelai rambutnya dan melempar ke muka si supir yang malang. Semenit kemudian, Mr. 5 berjalan meninggalkan supir angkot yang pingsan ditemani Miss Golden Week dan Miss Valentine.

"kita disuruh ngapain sih kesini?" tanya Miss Valentine diiringi latar back sound "ayo langsung, langsung, langsung! Enam-empat, enam-empat, geser dikit bu, biar muat!"

"kita diminta untuk beli racun ke toko langganan Baroque Works." Jawab Miss Golden Week singkat, sekarang diiringi backsound "aQua, aQua, aQua..."

"memangnya disini ada yang jual racun?" tanya Miss Valentine sambil melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya yang dipenuhi stand buku second, buku bekas atau buku bajakkan.

"ini cuma jalan pintasnya, nah, kita belok kesini!" Terang Mr. 5 ke sebuah jalan yang lebih sempit dan lebih gelap. Jalan itu didahului sebuah tangga. Setelah menuruni tangga, mereka menemukan papan bertuliskan Knockturn Alley. (Ganti setting lagi...)

Suasana lebih mencekam di pertokoan ini. Toko-tokonya dipenuhi organ tubuh atau barang-barang aneh. Pengunjung disini juga lebih sedikit dan rata-rata orang berpakaian serba hitam, sepertinya hanya Miss Valentine saja yang memakai pakaian berwarna kuning cerah. Ketiga agen itu berbelok beberapa kali, lalu Mr. 5 berhenti di sebuah toko dengan nama Borgin and Burks.

Mereka masuk dengan cepat, Mr. 5 segera menemui penjaga konter, "Kami ingin beli racun..."

"Kalau racun, aku bukan ahlinya... Di ujung gang ada toko spesialis racun, kalian kesana saja." Jawab penjaga konter malas-malasan. Mereka lalu berjalan lagi ke ujung gang. Disana Cuma ada satu toko yang luar biasa besar, mereka membaca nama yang tercetak di etalase toko.

**MAGELLAN's POISON STORE.**

**Menjual berbagai macam jenis racun, mulai dari racun tikus, baygon, pestisida, formalin, racun serangga sampai racun sea king. **

**Menerima pesan antar, hubungi 14045. **

**Ada order, kami anter!**

"Rasanya... agak janggal," Komentar Miss Golden Week disambut anggukan setuju teman-temannya. Tapi toh mereka tetap masuk dan menemui pemilik toko.

Toko itu dipenuhi berbagai macam racun. Dari yang biasa seperti pembunuh serangga sampai racun luar biasa yang kalau diminum bisa membuat peminumnya menua, berubah jadi okama, jatuh cinta pada orang pertama yang ia lihat, atau racun yang bisa menukar gender.

"Selamat datang di Magellan's Poison Store, aku Magellan, menjual berbagai macam racun alami." Sapa pemilik toko yang ternyata berpostur lebih besar daripada perkiraan mereka.

"Kami ingin beli racun yang bisa membuat orang tidur selama-lamanya."

"Itu sih bunuh saja."

"Enaknya sih begitu, tapi perintah atasan berkata lain."

"Beli saja obat bius untuk sea king ini," Magellan menunjukkan sekantong bubuk dengan lambang tengkorak di bungkusnya, "obat ini menidurkan sea king selama 1 minggu, digunakan ke raksasa akan bekerja untuk satu bulan... entah apa yang terjadi kalau digunakan ke manusia biasa," jelas Magellan.

"berapa harganya?" Tanya Mr. 5 yang ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan acara shopping itu.

"50000 berry."

*************************************************************************************

Di tempat lain, rombongan Mr. 1, Miss Double Finger dan Mr. 3 sedang pergi ke sebuah desa terpencil di negara tetangga Arabasta diagonal kanan.

"Benar ini, nih desanya?" Tanya Miss Double Finger.

"Pasti ini, nama desanya terlihat jelas begitu!" Mr. 3 menunjuk papan nama diatas mereka, disitu tertulis:

**DESA ALIANSI NINJA KONOHAGAKURE**

"buat apa dia meminta kita datang ke desa ninja?" Tanya Mr.3 , apa gunanya mengambil ninja dari fandom anime saingan mereka yang jelas sudah lebih sukses itu?

"pasti ada udang di balik bakwan!" tuduh Mr. 1.

"kudengar, ninja itu jago menyamar... mungkin gunanya supaya ia bisa kita suruh menyamar menjadi nenek-nenek penjual apel yang nanti akan kita beri racun?" asumsi Miss Double Finger tepat sasaran.

"logis." Mr. 1 dan Mr. 3 mengangguk setuju.

"tapi kalau nenek-nenek sih, bisa suruh Miss Merry Christmas ya?" lanjut Miss Double Finger.

"kalau dia yang jual, walaupun ada bonus beli apel dapat Honda Siti, orang bodoh sekalipun tidak bakal ada yang mau beli." Komentar Mr. 1 dan Mr. 3 sambil menggoyangkan tangan mereka.

"ya sudah, lebih baik kita masuk saja." Ajak Mr. 1. Mereka masuk bersama-sama dengan santai ke pintu gerbang Konohagakure...

"HEI! SIAPA KALIAN?!" teriak dua orang ninja yang memakai vest hijau kepada ketiga agen utama itu.

"kami? Kami turis." Jawab Mr. 1 santai.

"hei Kotetsu, memangnya sejak kapan Konohagakure menerima turis?" tanya salah satu ninja penjaga ke rekannya, "apa ada ijin baru selama aku ijin sakit minggu kemarin?"

"tidak ada kok... tapi kita berdua sempat ijin 2 minggu sebelumnya, apa saat itu ya ijin ini diberlakukan?" tanya balik ninja bernama Kotetsu, "atau kau tanya saja pada Nona Tsunade, Izumo..."

"peraturan itu berlaku mulai sekarang." Jawab Miss Double Finger sambil menjitak keras kepala dua ninja yang kurang beruntung itu, "khusus untuk kami."

Keduanya pingsan. Ketiga agen melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Beberapa menit berjalan, ketiga agen itu justru kebingungan akan mencari ninja kemana. Mau sewa? Uang yang mereka miliki dalam kurs Ryo terbatas. Tukar mata uang? Bagaimana kalau ternyata kurs Ryo lebih mahal daripada kurs Berry? lagipula, menukar mata uang salah-salah bisa membokar penyamaran mereka.

"jadi kita cari ninja penyamar dimana?"

"coba cari di jalan! Aku pernah dengar gosip bahwa ninja penyamar biasanya selalu memakai gaya yang aneh-aneh sebagai penyamaran mereka, kita cari orang berpenampilan aneh dan langsung culik saja!" Ide brilian (?) Mr. 3 segera jadi sorotan. Kedua rekannya kembali bersemangat dan segera mencari korban.

"itu!" tunjuk Mr. 1 ke seorang remaja belasan tahun berambut kuning jabrik dan memakai seragam kemeja putih, serta setelah jas hijau muda. Ia memakai anting di telinga, belum lagi bawaannya yang cukup 'sangar'; sebuah senapan mesin. Kurang aneh apa lagi coba?

Dengan cepat mereka langsung mengunci gerakan remaja yang malang (?) itu dan menyeretnya ke tempat sepi.

"terima tugas dari kami atau dibunuh." Ancam Mr. 1 dengan gaya profesional sambil menghunus pedang ke leher remaja itu.

Remaja pria itu tidak panik. Miss Double Finger memperhatikan bahwa karakter wajahnya mirip iblis neraka yang terkesan licik dan jahat. Makin gila lagi, remaja itu malah tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan tertawa jahat.

"Khe Khe Khe Khe Khe Khe..." remaja yang mereka tangkap tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebuah buku hitam kecil dengan judul 'Buku Ancaman', ia mencari-cari antara halaman-halaman, lalu berhenti di sebuah halaman dan membaca, "Dazz Bones, pembunuh yang bergabung ke organisasi rahasia Baroque Works, setiap pagi, malam dan sebelum latihan selalu memeluk foto Ayumi Hamasaki yang ia bawa kemana-mana..."

"BRENGSEK! TAHU DARIMANA KA—" Mr. 1 menutup mulutnya sendiri.

"ternyata kau benar-benar memuja si Ayu ya?" ejek Miss Double Finger.

"Mr. 3 dari Baroque Works, suka main barbie yang dibuat dengan lilin dengan kekuatan buah iblis miliknya... ia paling suka bermain membuat barbie dengan gaun berwarna pink dan rambut dibiarkan tergerai..."

Mr. 3, mendengar kegiatan ritualnya yang paling rahasia itu dibongkar, segera mundur ke belakang dengan wajah se-pink gaun barbie.

"Miss Double Finger juga berasal dari Baroque Works... eh... wah, wah, wah... apa kata bos-mu ya kalau aku mengirim black mail mengenai—"

"TUNGGU TUNGGU TUNGGU!! CEPAT LEPASKAN DIA!!!" teriak Miss Double Finger pucat pasi sekaligus merah malu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, remaja berambut jabrik itu keluar dari tempat sepi sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"kita TIDAK PERNAH ketemu dia kan?" Tanya Mr. 1 santai.

"ya, tidak pernah sekalipun! Sekarang ayo kita cari korban yang lain saja," timpal Miss Double Finger, memutuskan untuk melupakan kejadian itu selama-lamanya. Mr. 3 juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"LIHAT!" Tunjuk Miss Double Finger ke seorang (kalau memang masih bisa disebut orang) tengkorak yang tingginya lebih dari dua meter. Tengkorak yang difitnah sebagai seorang ninja penyamar itu sedang duduk santai sambil menikmati secangkir teh di sebuah kafe. Menambah aneh penampilannya, ia memakai rambut afro dan gaya pakaian resmi. Kurang aneh apa lagi?

"gila, penyamarannya tidak tanggung-tanggung begitu! Ini sih sudah bisa dikategorikan cosplay!" puji Mr. 3 salut.

"tapi bukannya malah jadi mencolok ya?" komentar Mr. 1.

"mungkin di negara ini penyamaran mencolok begitu menunjukkan profesionalitas ya?" timpal Miss Double Finger. Ketiganya segera menghampiri ninja yang 'menyamar' jadi tengkorak itu sambil diam-diam mengagumi penyamarannya yang total. Benar-benar seperti tengkorak asli!

"hei, kau mau kami tawari sebuah pekerjaan?" tanya Mr. 3 dengan gaya sok profesional.

"maaf –HEEEEGGGHHHKK— pekerjaan apa ya?" tanya balik 'ninja' itu yang diiringi sendawa sebagai commercial break.

"berjualan apel ke hutan negara kami."

"ooh~ ini semacam kegiatan bakti sosial begitu ya?" jawab si 'ninja' antusias.

"i-iya, semacam itulah."

"wah, kegiatan itu sangat cocok sekali untuk seorang pria terhormat –HEEEEGGGHHKKK— aku mau sekali!"

"oh, ini bagus sekali. Kenalkan, aku Mr. 3, dan kedua orang ini adalah rekanku, Mr. 1 dan Miss Double Finger."

"aku adalah tengkorak pria terhormat, Brook! Salam kenal! Omong-omong, boleh aku lihat celana dalammu nona?"

"MIMPI SAJA SANA!" tendang Miss Double Finger emosi.

"yohohoho... benar-benar wanita yang hebat!"

"hahaha, penyamaranmu total sekali, Brook! Kami mungkin harus belajar banyak ya darimu!" puji Mr. 1.

"tapi penampilan sehari-hariku memang begini..."

"OH? Sehari-hari kau menyamar seperti ini? Sungguh profesional!" puji Mr. 3.

"bagiku dia cuma ninja penyamar mesum." Komentar Miss Double Finger hilang selera.

"yohohoho... sungguh kata-kata yang menghujam jantung! Ah, walau aku sudah tidak punya jantung! YOHOHOHO!! SKULL JOKE!" tawa Brook garing.

"gila, dia benar-benar menghayati perannya sebagai tengkorak ya?" bisik Mr. 3 ke Mr. 1 dan Miss Double Finger yang mengangguk setuju.

*************************************************************************************

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Teriak Nami lalu menangis tersedu-sedu.

"ada apa Nami?" tanya Vivi khawatir. Ketujuh pengguna buah iblis sudah pergi menambang ke hutan, sekarang dirinya dan Nami sedang membereskan rumah.

"i-ituu..." Nami menunjuk ke TV layar datar di ruang tengah. Di TV sedang ditayangkan berita dengan headline : MR. CROCODILE MENGUMUMKAN KENAIKAN TARIF DASAR LISTRIK MINGGU DEPAN.

"o-oh..."

"brengsek kau Crocodile! Kukutuk kau sampai ke anak cucumu! Semoga di kehidupan yang akan datang kau akan masuk penjara yang letaknya didasar laut!" doa Nami dengan kusyuk, "kita harus mengusir BUAYA itu keluar dari Arabasta!"

"ha-haaiii..." jawab Vivi. **(A/N:hai = baik)**

"Vivi, ayo ikut aku ke brankas keluarga!"

"ba-baik... eh? Kemana?" pertanyannya tidak terjawab. Nami sudah menyeretnya ke ruang bawah tanah. Disana hanya ada satu pintu. Pintu baja 30 senti dengan pengamanan top class. Nami menekan sebuah tombol dan dengan cepat sistem keamanan canggih itu segera bereaksi.

"silahkan masukkan 6 nomor PIN dan 16 nomor PUK milik anda, disertai penyocokkan suara, kornea mata dan sidik jari."

Nami dengan cepat menyelesaikan segala proses sekuriti itu. Pintu terbuka memperlihatkan sebuah lorong berwarna putih. Lorong itu tidak panjang, dan hanya ada satu pintu di ujungnya.

"hati-hati kalau bergerak Vivi, lorong ini didesain untuk mengidentifikasikan banyak gerakan yang diperlukan untuk sampai ke pintu. Kami semua memiliki jumlah yang berbeda-beda, sistem keamanan di depan akan mencocokkan data mana yang masuk disana dan jumlah gerakan yang ada disini. Kalau jumlahnya tidak pas, ruang ini akan mengunci sendiri dan membuang oksigen didalamnya..."

Vivi agak merinding mendengar sistem keamanan yang agak 'gila' ini.

"untuk sampai kesana," Nami menunjuk ke pintu, "aku butuh 12 langkah, Luffy 1 langkah karena ia bisa memanjangkan tubuhnya, Ace 8, Bon Clay 15 kali gerakan memutar... kira-kira seperti itu... tapi mungkin saja mereka sudah mengganti datanya... sensornya hanya mati di 30 senti terakhir di ujung. Jadi, samakan langkahmu ya!"

Menyamakan langkah dengan Nami terhitung mudah. Sepertinya ia sudah mengukur dengan tepat sehingga ia tidak perlu mengambil langkah yang terlalu pendek atau terlalu panjang. Ketika pintu di ujung ruangan itu terbuka, Vivi dan Nami masuk ke sebuah ruangan besar dengan tumpukkan harta mulai dari emas hingga berlian. Vivi jadi makin bingung mengenai perekonomian keluarga ini. Kadang tingkah laku mereka yang serba irit bin medit membuat Vivi mengira bahwa mereka adalah keluarga ELIT (Ekonomi suLIT). Tapi melihat besar rumah, banyaknya benda elektronik, mewahnya sarapan dan keborosan Luffy, Vivi merasa mereka sungguh-sungguh keluarga borjuis.

"Nami, kenapa kau membawa kami kesini?"

"mengambil cadangan uang untuk biaya hidup minggu depan," Jawab Nami. Matanya menatap sebuah piala emas besar, menimbang-nimbang harganya.

"kalian dapat ini darimana?" tanya Vivi takjub.

"sewaktu pertama kali aku, Luffy dan Ace tinggal, jumlah harta disini hanya separonya dari yang sekarang. Tapi mereka kan pergi menambang _tiap hari, _hartanya juga bertambah banyak tentu..."

"letak tambang itu... apa sungguh-sungguh milik kalian?" tanya Vivi hati-hati. Ia menyayangi temannya, tapi ia tetap harus menindak tegas apabila ada penyalahgunaan IMB dan surat-surat hipotik tanah.

"semua sumber harta ini milik 2 bersaudara itu, Luffy dan Ace, "jelas Nami. Ia mengambil piala yang tadi ia teliti, lalu mengajak Vivi keluar ruangan, "begitu-begitu, Luffy dan Ace itu punya hak waris dari Keluarga D., lho..."

"HAH?" Vivi, yang baru dengar mengenai cerita ini langsung kaget.

"vila ini punya ibu Luffy... seperti yang sudah kubilang, saat kami pertama kali kesini, hartanya hanya setengah dari yang sekarang. Tapi, di tanah lain milik keluarga yang kebetulan letaknya dekat sini, ada tambang emas dan permata... jadi mereka menambang disana, mengolah emasnya, dan aku menjualnya ke kota." Cerita Nami.

"lalu, bagaimana caranya mereka semua bisa menjadi pengguna buah iblis?" tanya Vivi penasaran.

"ceritanya agak panjang," jawab Nami, "aku sudah mengenal Luffy dan Ace dari dulu..."

*************************************************************************************

Monyet : Bagaimanakah ceritanya para pengguna buah iblis bisa bertemu dan tinggal bersama? Yeah, semuanya **TO BE CONTINUED**. What a stupid cliffhanger! *evil grin*

**IKLAN BESAR-BESARAN**

saatnya kita berbahagia, minna! MOVIE THE **10TH ONE PIECE MOVIE : STRONG WORLD** WILL RELEASE ON DECEMBER 12TH!!!

*kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!*

straw hat pirates: BANZAI!!!

Luffy: YOSH!!!! dalam rangka perayaan 10 tahun one piece, Toei Animation akan membuat movie one piece yang ke 10, bukan remake!! Eiichiro Oda sendiri ikut ambil bagian dalam pembagian ceritanya!! biasanya kan si sensei cuma bikin chara design doank!

Nami: trailernya sudah tersedia di youtube! di movie kita yang ini, kalian bisa liat Mugiwara Kaizoku-dan pake baju resmi!! aku juga bakalan di culik villain... jadi Luffy dkk bertugas menyelamatkanku!!

Monyet: TUL!! LUFFY KEREN BGT!!!

Zoro: trailernya udah bikin author monyet ini jejeritan di warnet. malu-maluin bgt deh. tereak2 kayak orang gila.

Brook: yohohoho! saya juga udah muncul di movie yang ini!

Franky: SUPER!!

Robin: movienya release di Jepang tanggal 12 desember. kode 12.12...

Usopp: YEAH! JANGAN LUPA JUGA NONTON AKSI THE GREAT CAPTAIN USOPP YANG PASTINYA BAKAL KEREN BGT!!

Sanji: aku juga bakal tampil luar biasa keren buat para ladies yang nonton!! *BGM: jeritan fangirls nya Sanji --termasuk author--*

Chopper: jadi, minna, jangan lupa-

Monyet: BELI BAJAKANNYA!!! *digampar Eiichiro Oda, Toei, dan seluruh kru mugiwara*

Chopper: *sweatdropped* maksudku, jangan lupa USAHA BELI ORIGINALNYA YA!

Robin: betul! jangan contoh author ini yang cuman sanggup beli bajakan doank.

Monyet: KITA DI INDONESIA!! WAJAR DONG BELI BAJAKAN ATO DOWNLOAD DARI YOUTUBE!!! INI KAN BUKAN DI JEPANG YANG MERCHANDISE ONE PIECE DIECER 10 REBU TIGA DI PINGGIR JALAN!! *nangis* kalo ada yang asli juga pasti saya gue nabung buat beli yang original!! gw kan mau one piece tetep jalan... ='(

Franky: oy, oy, di Tokyo mana ada PKL.... emangnya ini di Tanah Abang?!

Monyet: kan perumpamaan... *pundung di pojokkan*

Brook: karena monyet-san lagi nangis, kita yang melayani balesan reviewnya! pertama dari **Kuchiki Rukia-taichou-san**! kenapa mereka bisa tunduk pada Nami? hmm... mungkin itu karena sejak awal Nami memiliki aura kepemimpinan ya...

Zoro: gak salah tuh? bukannya aura RAJA SETAN ya?

*Zoro pingsan dijitak Nami dengan Clima Tact*

Robin: yang ke dua dari **MelZzZ-san**, terima kasih atas pujiannya *smile*. kenapa jadi Mr.5? mari kita ulas balik beberapa hari yang lalu...

FLASHBACK:

Monyet: *ngetik* *ngakak* *nguap* *minum susu Milo**nguap lagi* *nguap lebih panjang* *ngetik lagi* waduh, siapa aja yang muncul ya? (semua dialog disini muncul dipikiran dia) *ngeliat jam* HAH!! UDAH JAM 11 MALEM!!! MAMPUS GW!!! BESOK ULANGAN SEJARAH LAGI!!!! *buru-buru ngetik*

......

.....

*ketiduran di tengah jalan*

END OF FLASHBACK

Robin: ternyata dia salah ketik...

Franky: selanjutnya dari seorang aniki bernama Heri the Weird, hmm... kalo Monyet baca dia bisa mati girang nih *ngelirik monyet di pojokkan*... dia kan orangnya garing. oh ya, Monyet di protes sama ke tujuh orang pengguna buah iblis itu. salah satu bunyinya: "HOI, MONYET BEGO!! DI GRANDLINE AJA KAGAK ADA TIPI! GIMANA MO NONTON?!! INI MALAH SEMBARANGAN NENTUIN ACARA FAVORIT KITA!! GW GA SUKA TAKE ME OUT!!!

Nami: selanjutnya dari ReadR-san, apa? apa yang mereka ngelakuin kalo gak ada aku? hmm... *ngelirik Luffy sama Ace*

Luffy: *blushing* *nyanyi2 lagu gaje*

Ace: *blushing* *siul2 gaje*

Nami: hmm... emang patut dipertanyakan... apalagi kakak beradik itu... hihihihi...

Luffy:*blushing hard* LALALALALALALAA~ yosh, selanjutnya dari **edogawa Luffy**... tapi aku Luffy, terus ini juga Luffy... jadi... ah, ya sudahlah. iya, yang jadi puddingnya si Kohza! huh! untung amat dia!

Sanji: Baka!! bukan Pudding (Purin)! tapi PRINCE (Purinsu)! ni anak nilai bahasa Jepangnya berapa sih?! selanjutnya dari **Azure R. Aori**-chaaan!!! gak papa Aori-chan! para lady itu spesial sesuai dengan keahliannya!! okama angsa itu bukan mata-mata si buaya kok! kasian ntar angsa dimakan sama buaya! Kidd suka Take Him Out? mungkin saja. dia berbeda denganku yang banyak fangirlnya! tapi aku juga mau diperebutkan 20 orang cewek sekaligus~ ufufufufufu! *nosebleed sendiri*

Usopp: selanjutnya dari **TakuyaUzuki**! na-nani? YAOI??? hmm.... si monyet mana bisa bikin yaoi!! dia sendiri bukan penggemar yaoi!! tapi dia cukup menerima keberadaan yaoi dikalangan doujiner dan fanficters.... menurutnya itu normal.

Chopper: selanjutnya dari **LunaticV**-san!! ini untuk reviewnya yang pertama! apa? Zoro berhasil balik ke istana? soalnya Sanji nolong dia (BGM: jerit2 ZoSan fangirl)... kayaknya aku memang harus membuat obat untuknya... *mikir serius*

Zoro: *bangun dari pingsan* hah? Gaji Nami di cerita? nah. itu dia jawabannya. padahal hartanya punya Luffy sama Ace. tapi dia yang monopoli! *digampar Nami* oh iya... bener juga ya... aku dan alis keriting itu kapan ya muncul lagi? si monyet masih nangis. mungkin dijelasin nanti. teruuus... HAH? SECRET DAUGHTER?! SECRET WIFE!!

Monyet: YEAH! SAYA SECRET WIFENYA LUFFY!!! *lari meluk Luffy*

Nami: LINDUNGI LUFFY!! *meletin lidah ke monyet*

kru strawhat+Ace: OOUUUUUGGHH!!! *bikin tameng*

Luffy: ???...???

Monyet: JAHAAAAAT!!! yah, tapi karena acara balesan reviewnya udah di bajak sama kalian...

Ace: ya iyalaah... kita kan BAJAK LAUT!

Monyet: betul juga sih... untuk itu, gak ada yang bisa umumin lagi kecuali... INDONESIAN FANFICTION AWARD 2009!! award ini diadain oleh infantrum! silahkan cari informasi di group facebook INDONESIAN FANFICTION AWARD 2009 ato langsung masuk ke infantrum! dan terakhir:

Straw hat + Ace + monyet: **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!**

Ace: jangan lupa review kita!

Monyet: BETUL!!! *ckrek! *nembak pistol peluru choki-choki*

Trick AND Treat!!!

Monkey D. Cyntia


	4. PART IV :: HOW IT ALL BEGAN

Nami, yang flashbacknya dipotong dengan semena-mena oleh seorang author, akan segera melanjutkan kisah masa lalunya yang diyakini akan lebih mengharukan dari novel Twilight Saga (dari segimana coba Twilight mengharukan?)...

Segera siapkan bawang merah dan sapu tangan (sapu ijuk atau sapu lidi juga sangat diperbolehkan), dengan begitu readers dijamin nangis terharu! Garansi nangis bombay (secara harafiah) nonstop 5 menit! Mau lebih lama? Colokkin aja itu bombay ke mata. *smile*

Disclaimer: It's Oda's as always.

**Vivi White and The Seven Devil Fruit Users**

**PART IV**

**~FLASHBACK~**

"Nami!!" Seru seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam sambil berlari diantara pohon-pohon jeruk, menghampiri anak perempuan berambut oranye yang sedang menyiram bersama ibunya. Nami kecil menoleh ke sumber suara lalu menyapa sambil tersenyum gembira, "Hai, Luffy!!"

Luffy berhenti di depan Nami dan memberi salam kepada wanita yang sedang menyiram pohon-pohon jeruk, "Siang, Bellemere!"

"Siang, Luffy," Sapa Bellemere ramah.

"Aku ingin mengajak Nami main! Boleh tidak?" Tanya Luffy penuh semangat.

"Ya, Silahkan," Bellemere kembali tersenyum. Luffy dan Nami mengucapkan terima kasih dan berlari ke halaman rumah Luffy yang luas, ke sebuah rumah pohon yang dibangun sederhana oleh ayah dan kakeknya. Mereka memanjat pohon itu dengan mudah dan mulai bermain. Biasanya mereka akan melakukan penyelidikan dengan teropong milik Luffy.

"Kau lihat sesuatu, kapten?" Tanya Nami dengan rasa ingin tahu. Luffy mengarahkan teropongnya ke arah hutan kecil di dekat situ, menyelidiki dengan gaya serius sambil menekan tombol perbesar hingga maksimum sementara Nami menunggu dengan sabar.

"Aku lihat ada orang di dekat hutan..."

"Yaaah... Itu sih penambang... Boleh Kupinjam teropongnya?" Tanya Nami. Luffy menyodorkan teropongnya agar Nami juga bisa melihat apa yang ia lihat tadi. "Hmm... Para Penambang itu kenapa tidak membawa ala-alat pertambangan?" Tanya Nami tanpa mengharapkan jawaban, "AH!! Mereka membawa sebuah peti!"

"Itu peti harta karun!" Sambar Luffy tanpa disertai alasan dan bukti (==a). Ia mengambil teropong itu dari tangan Nami dan melihat ke satu titik, "Tidak salah lagi, itu harta karun!"

"Mereka dapat darimana?" Tanya Nami yang kelihatan percaya gak percaya.

"Pasti mereka menemukannya ketika sedang menambang!"

"Ya sudah, sekarang selidik hal yang lain dong..."

"Tidak! Kita akan mengambil harta itu!" Luffy berlari keluar membawa teropong dan memakai topi jeraminya yang kebesaran. Nami mengejar sahabatnya itu dari belakang dengan suara protes yang menandakan pertidaksetujuan.

"Tunggu Luffy! Itu namanya mencuri!!"

Luffy berhenti mendadak, membuat Nami menabrak punggungnya. Nami menggosok hidungnya yang sakit, tapi agak lega karena Luffy kelihatannya akan menghentikan ide gila itu, "Kata Garp-Jiichan kan mencuri itu tidak baik..." Tambah Nami.

"Hmm... Benar juga..." Luffy menopang dagunya, "Kalau gitu, ikuti saran yang lain saja! Kalau mau memiliki harta itu, kita harus merebutnya lewat pertarungan!" Luffy menepuk telapak tangannya dengan polos.

Nami yang tidak menyangka akan muncul ide yang lebih gila lagi, semakin panik akan usaha untuk menjauhkan Luffy dan dirinya dari bahaya, "Ja-Jangan Luffy! Kalau kau dihukum Garp-Jiichan bagaimana? Lagipula, masa Garp-Jiichan ngomong begitu?!"

"Memang bukan Jii-chan yang ngomong begitu kok..." Luffy menyeret Nami dengan tangannya.

"Lalu siapa?"

"Ayahku."

Nami menangis komikal memikir pesan moral dari ayah Luffy yang setahunya bekerja sebagai yakuza. Ia bisa memikirkan bagaimana Luffy 20 atau 30 tahun mendatang di kepalanya,

-Bayangan di kepala Nami-

_("Nak, kalau ingin memiliki sesuatu yang bukan milikmu, jangan mencuri ya! Mencuri itu tidak baik! Rebut saja lewat pertarungan satu lawan satu!"_

"_Baik, Otochan!")_

Nami semakin sweatdrop memikirkan prospek itu. Tanpa sadar, mereka berdua berhasil masuk hutan dengan lancar. Memakai insting liar Luffy dan pengetahuan Nami akan hutan yang sudah jadi halaman bermain ilegal mereka itu, mereka berhasil menemukan lokasi yang mereka lihat melalui teropong tadi. Luffy mengintai dengan gaya yang diajarkan ayahnya dibalik pohon.

"Lu-Luffy, rasanya mereka tidak terlihat seperti penambang yang biasa kita intai..." Bisik Nami khawatir. Ia memang senang berburu harta, tapi ia tidak melihat satu pun prospek nyata bahwa peti yang mereka incar berisi harta karun.

"Ssst! Kan sudah kubilang jangan berisik!" Luffy balas berbisik. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba jadi serius. Ia terus mengintai dengan profesional.

"Tapi mereka lebih terlihat seperti bandit daripada penambang..." Bisik Nami dengan nada serius.

"Coba dengar! Kelihatannya mereka bertengkar..." Asumsi Luffy, sementara Nami menggumamkan sesuatu seperti "dengarkan orang lain bicara".

"Hei Higuma, daripada dimakan, lebih baik buah itu dijual! Harganya pasti tinggi."

"Berisik... Kalau salah satu dari kita mau memakannya, kita akan lebih mudah mengancam dan menakuti orang lain."

"Tapi kan kau tahu ada desas-desus yang memakan buah itu akan segera mati dengan penuh penderitaan..."

"Dan kau pasti tahu ada juga desas-desus yang memakan buah itu akan memiliki sebuah kelebihan..."

Mereka mulai berkelahi mengenai siapa yang memakan buah yang mereka maksud. Luffy perlahan-lahan mendekat ke tumpukkan peti. Ia bersyukur bahwa orang-orang yang mereka temui masih asyik berdebat, dan kelihatannya tetap akan berdebat dalam waktu lama. Semua perhatian teralih. Tidak ada kesempatan yang lebih bagus...

Luffy menyambar peti kecil (peti-peti yang lain hampir sebesar dirinya) dan berlari sambil berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara ke balik pohon tempat tadi ia mengintai. Disana ada Nami yang ia yakin ketakutan, "Ayo keluar dari hutan sebelum mereka sadar!"

Luffy menarik Nami dan berlari tanpa henti. Mereka masuk cukup dalam, walaupun mereka hapal jalan pulang tetap saja mereka akanmudah terkejar jika penambang-penambang/bandit-bandit yang mereka temui mengetahui ada kotak yang hilang. Rasanya lama sekali bagi Nami hingga mereka kembali ke pintu gerbang rumah Luffy, menyelinap melewati lubang diantara semak-semak dan jatuh kelelahan di bawah rumah pohon. Luffy melepaskan genggamannya pada peti kecil yang agak berat bagi anak kecil seperti dirinya.

"Lu-Luffy.... haaaah.... katamu.. hh.. kau tidak mau... haaaaah.. . mencuri..."

"mencuri itu... haaaah... sebutannya kalau... haaah.... kalau ketahuan.... hhhh.... "

"Ka-kata siapa....hh?"

"Ayahku."

Nami menyeret tubuhnya mendekati Luffy yang masih terbaring di tanah sambil mengatur napas. Nami juga merasakan napasnya masih belum normal, tetapi mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya sambil mengepalkan tangan...

BLETAK!!

"Aaaaw.... hah.. hah... Na-Nami!!! Hah...." Luffy terlonjak bangun dan meringis dengan napas yang putus-putus sambil memegang kepalanya dengan 2 tangan, "Kau... hah... ini... hh.. hhh... KENAPA SIH?!" Bentak Luffy marah pada dua suku kata terakhir.

Nami balas membentak dengan selingan tarikan napas, "KAU hah... YANG 'KENAPA SIH'!!! hah... hah... KAU ITU SAKIT JIWA YA?! LARI-LARI DAN MMBAHAYAKAN NYAWAMU SEPERTI ITU!! TERNYATA YANG KAU AMBIL CUMA KOTAK KECIL BEGITU!! LIHAT BAIK-BAIK, KAKI DAN TANGANKU LECET DAN LUKA!! SAKIT TAHU!!!" Nami segera ambruk lagi ke tanah setelah melepaskan uneg-unegnya dalam satu tarikan napas.

"HABIS KAN CUMA INI YANG PALING GAMPANG DIAMBIL DAN MUDAH DIBAWA!!!"

"LALU ATAS DASAR APA KAU BISA YAKIN INI HARTA KARUN?!"

"YAKIN SAJA!!! KAU KAN CUMA KUMINTA MENGINTAI MEREKA SAJA!!! MARAHMU ITU TIDAK BERALASAN TAHU!"

"AKU KAN KHAWATIR!!! DASAR BODOH!"

"BERISIK! CEREWET!!"

"JANGAN MACAM-MACAM, IDIOT!!"

"DIAM, RAMBUT ORANYE!!"

"HA! RAMBUT ORANYE ITU BUKAN EJEKAN! DASAR UDANG!!"

"KALAU BEGITU, DASAR RAMBUT MERAH!!!"

"RAMBUTKU TIDAK ADA MERAH-MERAHNYA, BODOH!!! CUKUP!! BICARA DENGANMU HANYA MEMBUANG WAKTU!!! AKU PULANG!"

"PULANG SAJA SANA! DASAR CENGENG!!"

"AKU TIDAK MAU KEMBALI LAGI!!!

"SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU BERTEMU DENGANMU?!!"

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

"...Dulu kami sering bertengkar..." Cerita Nami sambil menggosok guci mahal di ruang tamu, "Kami sama-sama keras kepala dan tidak mau mengalah..."

"Kenapa Ace belum ada saat itu? Dia kakak Luffy kan?" Tanya Vivi.

"Ace bukan kakak kandung Luffy... Kami pertama kali bertemu dengannya beberapa bulan setelah Luffy memakan buah iblis. Garp-Jiichan yang membawanya..."

"Oh... Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah pertengkaran kalian?"

"Kami saling mendiamkan selama 5 hari. Waktu itu kami masih kecil sih, jadi, walaupun kami sangat ingin minta maaf, tapi itu rasanya sulit sekali dilakukan... setelah 5 hari, Luffy datang ke rumahku dan minta maaf."

**~FLASHBACK~**

Luffy memasuki kebun jeruk di rumah Nami yang sederhana diatas bukit. Berbeda dengan rumahnya yang mewah tetapi terkesan dingin karena hanya ia satu-satunya anak kecil disana, rumah Nami menurutnya sangat menyenangkan. Disana ada Nami yang tinggal bersama dengan kakak perempuannya, Nojiko, Ibunya, Bellemere dan Kakeknya, Gen. Pemandangan yang terhampar di bukit itu pun sangat indah.

Luffy berjalan sambil memikirkan kata-kata yang cocok untuk minta maaf. Ia masih ingat bagaimana marahnya kakeknya ketika ia menceritakan alasan kenapa Nami tidak main dengannya belakangan ini semalam,

-Ingatan Luffy-

_("DASAR BODOH!!" Teriak __Kakeknya sambil menjitak kepalanya, "KALAU KAU LAKI-LAKI SEJATI, KAU HARUS MINTA MAAF PADA PEREMPUAN! TAPI KAU MALAH MEMBUATNYA TERLUKA DAN MASIH BERANI BERTENGKAR DENGANNYA!"_

"_Aduuuh... Sakit, Jii-chan...." Rajuk Luffy._

"_Memangnya kau kira Nami tidak sakit akibat ulahmu itu? Kan sudah kubilang jangan main ke hutan kalau bukan untuk latihan!"_

"_Sudahlah Pak Tua... Ini kan pertengkaran anak-anak, buat apa dianggap serius?" Kata Ayahnya santai dan kelihatan tidak mau peduli. Ayah dan Kakeknya memang biasa berlawanan arah, "Tapi Luffy..." kata Ayahnya dengan nada dipertegas, "Kau itu salah dan harus minta maaf, baik kepada Nami ataupun Kakek... Mengerti?"_

"_Mengerti..."_

"_Kau itu, Dragon, selalu saja mendiamkan tingkahnya... Makanya Luffy tidak bisa disiplin!" Gerutu hanya mengangkat bahu.)_

Luffy menghela napas memikirkan kejadian semalam. Bahkan setelah itu Luffy tetap diceramahi oleh Kakeknya. Luffy sendiri lebih senang dinasehati oleh Ayahnya yang lebih santai tetapi tetap tegas. Kakeknya pasti akan mengomel dan memukulnya sekali atau dua kali dengan 'tinju cinta'. 'Huh, tinju cinta atau kasih sayang... tinju tetap saja tinju. Sama-sama sakit...' Gerutu Luffy.

Tapi, kalau saja _ibunya _yang menasehatinya, pasti dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian. Kadang-kadang ia merindukan ibunya yang meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu, saat usianya masih 5 tahun. Ibunya cantik dan sangat baik. Rambutnya hitam panjang dan raut mukanya sangat ramah. Ibunya selalu tersenyum dan tertawa. Ibunya periang dan keibuan... Ia tidak pernah marah atau membentak. Ibunya tidak galak dan menakutkan seperti kakeknya, tapi ia selalu menurut pada setiap perkataan ibunya.

Luffy sangat sedih ketika ibunya meninggal karena sakit. Ia sempat tidak mau makan dan hanya diam saja di kamar. Kakeknya juga berusaha membujuknya berkali-kali. Tapi bujukkan yang benar-benar berhasil adalah saat Garp membawa Luffy ke ruang kerja ayahnya.

_("Luffy, kau lihat foto itu?" Tanya Garp sambil menunjuk foto yang dipajang diatas meja kerja ayahnya, disitu ada foto ibunya, kakeknya dan dirinya yang masih bayi. Senyum ibunya terlihat sangat bahagia, "Di malam saat ibumu dikuburkan, ayahmu diam saja disini sambil memandangi foto itu semalaman..."_

_Tangan Luffy meraih foto itu dan mengamatinya tanpa suara, Garp melanjutkan, "Sifat ibumu yang periang dan suka tertawa itu menurun padamu... Menurutmu bagaimana perasaannya bila tahu bahwa kau justru murung begini?"_

"_Jii-chan..." Panggil Luffy dengan suara kecil, "Orang yang meninggal itu pergi kemana?"_

_Garp terdiam sejenak. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menjawab dengan keyakinan penuh, "Ke hati. Orang yang meninggal tidak pernah hilang, ia akan terus hidup sebagai kenangan di hati orang-orang... Orang itu akan benar-benar menghilang saat semua orang melupakannya... Nah, Luffy... Apa kau tahu bagaimana prilaku dan sikap yang akan terus dapat mengenang ibumu ditiap detiknya?")_

"Permisiii..." Sapa Luffy sambil membuka pintu rumah.

"Ah, halo Luffy!" Sambut Bellemere ceria. Ia dan Nojiko sedang duduk bersama di meja makan, "cari Nami ya? dia ada di belakang." Bellemere menunjuk pintu ke halaman belakang. Halaman belakang rumah itu adalah tebing bukit yang dikelilingi pagar dengan dihiasi pemandangan indah lautan. Luffy melihat Nami yang sedang menggambar sesuatu diatas meja sederhana. Nami mengangkat kepalanya dan menyadari kehadiran Luffy, juga sebuah peti kecil yang Luffy bawa. Nami menghentikan kegiatannya dan bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Aku minta maaf," Kata Luffy pelan, melawan harga diri dan kekeras kepalaannya. Ia melirik tangan dan kaki Nami — ada beberapa bagian yang diplester.

"Aku juga minta maaf karena sudah memukulmu..." Balas Nami. Kakeknya, Gen, mungkin SANGAT mendukung perbuatannya memukul Luffy, berbeda dengan Bellemere yang memarahinya karena bersikap kasar.

Keduanya tertawa. Luffy mengambil kursi dan duduk di depan Nami.

"Kau menggambar apa?"

"Ini? Ini peta! Omong-omong peti itu isinya apa ya?" Tanya Nami penasaran dan menunjuk ke peti kayu yang dibawa Luffy.

"Entah. Aku belum mengeceknya... Ayo kita buka!" Ajak Luffy penuh semangat. Nami membuka peti yang terkunci dengan penjepit rambut.

Isinya buah. Buah yang ANEH.

"Yaaaaaaahhhh..." Kata keduanya penuh kekecewaan, "Kenapa buah?" Gerutu Nami.

"Tapi Nami, ini buah apa?"

"Tidak tahu, aku baru pertama kali lihat ini."

"Mungkin enak, kebetulan aku lapar. Kumakan duluan ya!"

"Jangan! Nanti kalau beracun bagaimana?!" Halang Nami yang cemas.

"Menurut instingku, tidak."

"JUSTRU KARENA ITU INSTINGMU AKU JADI KHAWATIR!" Bentak Nami.

"Sudah, tenang saja. Karena kucoba duluan, kalaupun buahnya beracun kan kau bisa tahu dan tidak usah makan buah itu!"

"Lalu kalau kau keracunan sampai mati bagaimana, bodoh?!"

"Aku tidak mungkin mati!" Sanggah Luffy penuh percaya diri. Ia segera mengambil buah aneh itu dan memakannya sebelum Nami sempat mencegah, "Itadakimasu!"

"JANGAAAAN!!!!" Jerit Nami tanpa daya. Luffy mengigit buah itu dan menelannya cepat. Saat itulah wajahnya berubah warna. Nami panik dan segera menghampiri Luffy yang berwajah hijau.

"Luffy!! Cepat muntahkan!"

Luffy batuk-batuk, "JANGAN DIMAKAN NAMI! BUAH ITU BUSUK!! RASANYA BENAR-BENAR MENJIJIKKAN!"

Nami terpaku di tempat, "Kau... tidak apa-apa?"

"Rasanya baik-baik saja."

"Jadi itu hanya buah busuk?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

"....."

"....."

"Kita melakukansesuatu yang tidak berguna."

"Aku pulang saja deh." Luffy keluar dari halaman belakang dan pamit dengan Bellemere.

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

"Kami berdua kecewa sekali waktu itu..." Kata Nami. Keduanya sudah beres-beres dan duduk di ruang tamu. Vivi mendengarkan dengan antusias.

"Esoknya..."

**~FLASHBACK~**

"Lihat Nami!!!" Luffy berlari dengan penuh semangat ke arah Nami di kebun jeruk.

"Apa? KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Jerit Nami ketika melihat Luffy menjulurkan tangannya dengan penuh rasa bangga. Tangan itu merenggang sejauh 3 meter dan kembali ke tubuh Luffy dengan ukuran semula. Nami pucat pasi.

"APA ITU?!"

"Kata jii-chan ini akibat dari buah yang kumakan. Namanya Buah Gomu-Gomu... Salah satu jenis buah iblis!" Terang Luffy bangga.

"Bu-Buah iblis? Aku pernah dengar dari Bellemere... Itu buah yang dapat memberikan kekuatan aneh bagi pemakainya, tapi pemakainya jadi tidak bisa berenang! Luffy, sekarang kau tidak bisa berenang!"

"Lho? Sejak awal kan memang aku tidak bisa..."

"Bukan itu maksudku! Nanti, kau tidak akan bisa berenang walaupun berusaha sekeras apa pun atau belajar bertahun-tahun!"

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?! JIICHAN GAK NGOMONG APA-APA SOAL ITU!"

"Luffy bodooooh!"

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana reaksi ayahmu?" Tanya Nami kepada Luffy yang bermain ayunan dengan lengannya (Ia masih risih melihat lengan yang memanjang itu mengayunkan tubuh Luffy ke depan dan kebelakang).

"Untuk pertama kalinya, ayah dan kakek sama marahnya kepadaku. Jadi mereka memukulku keras-keras, tapi tidak ada efeknya!" Cerita Luffy gembira, "Tapi mereka tetap mengomel sepanjang malam..."

_("ANAK NAKAL!! KAN SUDAH KU BILANG SUPAYA TIDAK MAKAN SESUATU YANG TIDAK JELAS JUNTRUNGANNYA!" Omel Dragon marah kepada Luffy diseberang meja kerjanya (mari kita tidak persoalkan masalah kerjaan Dragon. Yang pasti, selain mengurus usaha legal, ia juga punya beberapa usaha yang kehalalannya dipertanyakan)._

"_Tapi Otochan, 'tidak jelas juntrungannya' itu apa?" Tanya Luffy polos._

"_Itu artinya tidak jelas asalnya! Apa kau ini selalu memakan apa saja yang ada dihadapanmu hah?!"_

"_Tapi Tochan kan juga begitu..." Sahut Luffy innocent sambil menunjuk ayahnya, "Buah selalu tumbuh di dekat pohonnya kan?"_

_Dragon menepuk dahinya dengan lelah, "Siapa yang mengajarimu peribahasa ngawur begitu? Yang benar itu buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya!"_

_Luffy menepuk telapak tangannya, "Oh iya! Itu peribahasanya!"_

_Dragon sweatdrop. Memang susah jadi single parent, "Untuk hukumannya, minta saja ke Jiichan."_

"_EH?! JANGAAAAAN!!!!" Tolak Luffy. Dragon tersenyum senang karena tahu Luffy paling takut dengan kakeknya._

"_Tidak. Besok setelah sarapan, kau temui Jiichan dan minta hukuman padanya, jangan lupa ceritakan semua masalahnya ya."_

"_TIDAK MAU!"_

"_Huaaah... Aku capek... Sudah Luffy, ini kan sudah larut, tidur saja ya. Selamat malam."_

"_TUNGGU DULU! AKU MASIH MAU BICARA!!")_

"Jadi kau dihukum, Luffy?" Tanya Nami agak khawatir. Hukuman dari kakek Luffy biasanya kalau tidak menginap sendiri di hutan ya loncat dari tebing.

"Tidak. Jii-chan sedang tugas dinas selama beberapa bulan... Jadi hukumanku ditunda." Jawab Luffy tanpa menyembunyikan kelegaannya.

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

"Beberapa bulan kemudian, Garp Jiichan pulang dengan membawa Ace." Cerita Nami, "Waktu pertama kali ia datang, ia pendiam sekali... Katanya ayahnya adalah anak dari teman lama Garp Jiichan yang meninggal... Luffy senang sekali waktu ia akhirnya mendapat 'saudara'"

**~FLASH BACK~**

"Luffy, Ini Ace... Dia putra temanku... Bertemanlah dengannya ya." Garp memperkenalkan Luffy dengan anak yang lebih tua itu. Luffy menjulurkan tangannya sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"Ace, Luffy ini juga pengguna buah iblis sepertimu, jadi kau tidak usah takut ia tidak mau berteman denganmu." Cerita Garp. Ace tertegun ketika mendengar bahwa ada anak yang juga memakan buah iblis seperti dirinya. Ace tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Luffy.

"Omong-omong, Luffy... Aku dapat surat dari ayahmu tentang bagaimana kau bisa memakan buah iblis..." Luffy membeku mendengar suara kakeknya yang menyiratkan tanda bahaya, "Kau dihukum bersama Ace."

"Eh? Tapi aku kan tidak melakukan apa-apa?!" Seru Ace kaget.

"Tidak apa-apa... Hukuman ini menyenangkan kok... Besok pagi, aku akan membawa kalian ke hutan. tinggalah disana selama 1 minggu! Minggu depan baru aku akan menjemput kalian!"

"EEEEEHHHHHH?"

.

.

Ace dan Luffy terdiam di hutan yang luas itu. Garp sudah pergi sejam yang lalu.

"Nah, sekarang kita ngapain?" Tanya Ace sambil duduk di akar pohon, "Aku sih tidak masalah, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tunggu saja sampai bala bantuan datang." Jawab Luffy dan duduk di pohon juga.

.

.

Nami memanjat rumah pohon dan tidak heran ketika menemukan absennya Luffy disana. Ia menemukan kertas dihiasi huruf acak-acakan khas Luffy.

**NAMI**

**KIRIMI AKU MAKANAN KE TEMPAT BIASA YA.**

**UNTUK DUA ORANG.**

**TERIMAKASIH.**

Beberapa saat kemudian, Nami berjalan masuk hutan ke sebuah lokasi yang ia sering jadikan tempat pertemuan saat Luffy dihukum di hutan. Ia membawa keranjang piknik. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, ia menemukan Luffy yang meloncat dari atas pohon, sekarang sudah terbiasa dan mulai memanfaatkan tubuhnya yang lentur dan lebih aerodinamis.

"Yo, Nami!" Sapa Luffy, "Garp Jiichan membawa seseorang lho! Namanya Ace, dia lebih tua 3 tahun!" Luffy menunjuk Ace yang keluar dari balik pepohonan.

"Yo." Sapa anak laki-laki itu. Nami memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Jadi kau bawa apa Nami?" Tanya Luffy dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"jeruk."

"Yaaah... Kenapa tidak daging?"

"Enak saja. Kau kan dihukum. Kalau ingin makanan seperti itu, berburu saja sendiri." Ucap Nami cuek. Luffy tetap mengambil jeruk itu dan memakannya, juga menawari Ace.

"Ace juga makan buah iblis lho! Dia bisa membuat api!" Cerita Luffy penuh semangat.

"Nah, kalau begitu semuanya jadi lebih mudah kan? Kau tangkap buruan dan Ace yang memanggangnya," Nami menyumbangkan ide. Ketiganya mengobrol dengan gembira hingga akhirnya Nami memutuskan untuk pulang, meninggalkan kedua anak itu bertahan hidup di belantara liar.

.

.

"Kenapa tidak bisa jadi saudara ya?" Tanya Luffy kepada Ace dan Nami, 2 tahun sejak pertemuan mereka.

"Karena kalian beda orang tua," Jawab Nami sambil membaca buku, "Kalau mau jadi saudara, biasanya para yakuza akan bertukar gelas sake dan—"

Nami menghentikan penjelasannya itu. Ia segera mendongakkan kepala dari buku yang ia baca. Dihadapannya terdapat senyum bodoh Luffy dan Ace.

"Jangan bilang kalau kalian..."

"Ide bagus, Nami!!" Sambar Ace riang, "Nah, sake merk apa saja ya yang ada di kamar ayahmu, Luffy?"

Nami menepuk kepalanya. Mengutuk kecerobohannya. Usahanya 5 menit kemudian untuk mencegah kedua temannya berbuat gila juga sia-sia. Keduanya muncul lagi di hadapan Nami dengan membawa botol sake dan 2 buah gelas.

"Kau baru boleh minum minuman keras kalau sudah berusia 20 tahun, tahu!" Cegah Nami di detik-detik terakhir.

"Sayang sekali Nami, "Ace memamerkan cengirannya, "Ini diperbolehkan, _atas seijinku_."

"Bodoh! Aku tidak mau ikut campur!"

Luffy dan Ace tidak menghiraukan peringatan Nami, dan akhirnya menenggak sake itu.

"Sekarang kita saudara!"

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Sebenarnya agak bingung juga sama genre chapter ini. Humor? Garing. Family? Kayaknya kurang. Tapi yang pasti, chapter penuh flashback ini jelas TIDAK ADA dalam cerita SNOW WHITE. Nah, mari kita mulai pojok SMS (Silahkan Menghujat Saya Sepuasnya). Yaha. Udah One Piece n Snow White saya bajak, sekarang giliran Pojok SBSnya Oda-sen.

Serunya, gak bakal ada pembajakkan kata-kata 'SBS DIMULAI'!! *Evil grin*

*BLETAK*

Ace : Hoo... enak bgt ya... dikiranya bisa kali tampil sendirian mentang2 ini fict dia yang buat...

Monyet : Aww... mestinya marah sih... tapi gapapalah... karena Ace yang mukul.

Ace : *merinding disko*

Monyet : nah. Pertama ngapain dulu ya?

Luffy : Baca raportnya si Monyet aja!

Monyet : JANGAAAAAAN!!!!"

Straw hat + Ace : *ngumpul bareng*

Robin : Sejarah Cuma 7.... ngepas nilai standar... geografi juga sama aja.

Chopper : Biologi juga ngepas...

Nami : Apaan nih? Ulangan fisika 46?

Usopp : Merahnya banyak ya...

Monyet : CURANG!!! YANG DIBACA CUMA YANG JELEK2 DOANK!

Zoro : lho tapi kan ini aneh. Udah absen lama bener, hasilnya juga PARAH BEGINI.

Monyet : LALALALALALALAA~ mari baca review!

Straw hat + Ace : mengalihkan pembicaraan...==a

Sanji : Review pertama dari **Aori**-chan lagi!!! ok! Permintaan dikabulkan! Kapan AKU masuk lagi kecerita? Err... Kapan ya? Oi monyet, kapan nih?

Monyet : apa? Kalo situ muncul lagi ini cerita makin parah dong OOC nya? Btw, dia nulis Sanji DAN ZORO... bukan namamu doank...

Sanji : hm? Siapa tuh Zoro? Gak kenal...

Zoro : KOKI BRENGSEK!!! DIAM KAU!

Sanji : ooooh, SI MARIMO INI? *Sanji n Zoro mulai... ya... you know what...*

All : *sweatdropped*

Brook : Yo ho ho ho ho! Selanjutnyadari **heri the weird**-san!! Hm? Kenapa aku ke konoha? Itu Cuma karena tuntutan skenario kok...

Zoro : Next dari **edogawa Luffy**! Hm? Ngakak? Itu tanggungan sendiri. Brook nyasar ke Konoha Cuma gara2 skrip kok..

Sanji : Iya, tapi nyasarnya si pendekar lumutan di chapter satu BUKAN gara2 skenario ya...

*berantem lagi*

Nami : selanjutnya dari **ReadR**!! A-APAAA? PROMOSI DVD BAJAKKAN?! OMSET TOEI TURUN DONG? KALAU OMSET TURUN GAJI KITA JUGA GAK NAIK!!!! Err... tapi... sebagai bajak laut seharusnya kita mendukung pembajakkan ya? **(A/N: Adik-adik, jangan ditiru ya!)**

Franky : LAST dari **LunaticV**!!HAHAHAHA!!! SUPER!!! DIA PENGEN ZORO NYASAR TERUS!!!! Tenang aja, GAK ADA OBATNYA KOK!!!

Zoro : BERISIK!!!

Monyet: omong-omong, dia pengen Hiruma yang diculik... mending jangan deh... demi kesejahteraan hidup. Nah, karena saya lagi gak mood, Sudut SMS chater ini selesai!

***BONUS STORY.... CURHAT GAJE LANGSUNG DARI BANDUNG***

**LOKASI : MUSEUM GEOLOGI BANDUNG**

**Kegiatan ini bisa dilakukan kalo kalian merasa bosan setengah mati di sebuah museum yang udah kalian kunjungi 2 kali. Kegiatan ini dinamakan sliding dan ditemukan oleh author cantik bernama Monkey D. Cyntia (ok, silahkan muntah massal).**

**Pertama, pastikan ada lantai licin, dan anda memiliki DUA kaki (tidak kurang tidak lebih). Setelah memastikan ruangan cukup luas, larilah dari satu ujung ruangan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Gak usah takut! Kalo jatuh palingan juga gegar otak n ngerusakin replika fossil mamoth. Di tengah ruangan, berhentilah berlari and just go with the flow, fellas! VOILA!!!! Now you're sliding on the museum floor!**

**Anda pasti mengerti bahwa sliding adalah nama latin dari kegiatan meluncur ato lebih keren kita sebut KEPLESET. Bisa dikombinasikan dengan gerakan dance yang ok, kalo perlu bikin kompetisi dance dadakan di museum.**

**Ok, jadi saya ngelakuin gerakan diatas keliling2 museum, diiringi tatapan pura2 gak kenal dari teman2 saya. Malah ada yang ngedeath glare waktu saya berbaik hati ngajakkin dia. Err... dan ketika asik kepleset itulah... mata saya menangkap pemandangan mengerikan diatas dinding...**

**Ada Kamera.**

**Kamera Pengawas.**

**Sekejap mata saya langsung diam di tempat. cengok ngeliatin kamera yang pasti udah rusak parah akibat ngerekam kegiatan maksiat. Akhirnya saya ngangkat tangan, ngelambai gaje dengan gestur sorry. Disusul tawa satu ruangan....**

**Menambah kesialan, segerombolan anak sekolah lain muncul dan dari ekspresinya saya tebak mereka nontonin saya sliding... saya liat badge sekolah mereka :: SMP BPK PENABUR. Yeah, jangan salahin saya kalo nanti anak2 SMA ANANDA BEKASI dicap autis sama anak BPK PENABUR. Bayangkan, anak penabur dikalahkan oleh sekolah saya dalam olimpiade pembuatan alat pendeteksi dini gempa dan tsunami. Bayangkanlah rasa idiot mereka dikalahin olimipiade nasional sama SMA YANG SISWANYA SLIDING SAMBIL JOGET2 DI MUSEUM.**

**Kalo seandainya ada ruang kosong disebelah fosil mamoth, saya pasti udah pindahin muka saya disitu. Malu bawa-bawa muka begini keliling bandung.**

Yah. Selain curhat disini, saya juga ceritain cerita2 malu2in saya YANG LAIN selama seharian penuh di Deviantart dan fict saya di fandom bleach... saya langsung sadar betapa bodohnya saya... *sigh* seharusnya curhat beginian dipajang di blog ya, bukan di jurnal DA, ato di fict ndiri. Tapi apa daya. Ngurus FB+DA+FFn aja udah ngos2an. Mo bikin blog lagi. kapan2 deh tunggu dapet laptop.

Desember nanti, saya berencana bikin **fanart one piece**... dan gambar **original character** saya yang udah saya pikirkan sejak lama, **namanya Kisa Hepburn**... apakah dia muncul sbg OC di cerita saya? Rasanya nggak. Takutnya mengganggu. tapi bagi kalian yang pengen liat, pantengin terus **account deviantart** saya (promosi~). Semua gambar disana sengaja saya buat bisa di download oleh semua orang... supaya kalian nanti juga gampang ngambil fanart one piecenya.

See Ya in Next Chapt!

Monyet gila yang diketawain di bandung.

P.S.: saya beli gelang di bandung 5000 dapet 3!! Saya pilih warna merah (warna luffy) n warna oranye (warna nami). Kedua sejoli ini sekarang bertengger manis di tangan kiri saya. Tapi kok tangan saya jadi sering gatel2 ya?

**P.P.S: ****I SHOULD STOP TO WRITE MY DIARY IN MY FICTION. I KNOW IT'S SUCKS.**


	5. PART V

_**~Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?**_

_**SpongeBob SquarePants!**_

_**Absorbent and yellow and pourous is he!**_

_**SpongeBob SquarePants!...~**_

Lho? Kenapa ada themesong SpongeBob Square Pants?!

Apa sih yang sebenarnya terjadi pada chapter ini?

DISCLAIMER : Ah, tolong jangan memuji saya begitu... One Piece bukan punya saya! SUMPAH!! Tolong jangan menuduh bahwa saya yang membuat One Piece!! *dikejar amukan readers*

**(akhirnya update)**

**Vivi White and The Seven Devil Fruit Users**

**PART V**

**~Masih FLASHBACK~**

"Cheers!!" Sorak Luffy dan Ace sambil membenturkan gelas arak masing-masing. Nami hanya melihat dengan wajah ngeri. Ngeri kalau ketahuan Garp, dan ngeri kalau-kalau dua anak otak udang itu sampai mabuk.

GLEK!

Satu tegukkan yang menentukan nasib persaudaraan mereka itu akhirnya menyeruak masuk melewati kerongkongan dan dengan sukses mulai diproses oleh lambung untuk selanjutnya dicerna oleh perut. **(A/N : For Your Information, lambung terletak DIATAS perut, BUKAN di perutnya.)**

Selesai menenggak minuman ilegal itu, Luffy dan Ace hanya diam di tempatnya masing-masing. Kelihatannya menunggu reaksi apa yang akan muncul.

"... Bagaimana?" Tanya Nami takut-takut. Kedua anak itu saling berpandangan, sampai akhirnya menghadap Nami dan menjawab sama.

"TIDAK ENAK!!"

Nami bersyukur. Minimal mereka tidak cocok jadi pecandu alkohol...

"Tapi bukannya kalau minum ini pasti mabuk ya?"

"Hmm... Dosisnya kurang kali..."

DUAGH!!

DUAGH!!

Nami menghajar dua orang dihadapannya dengan penuh perasaan.

"Aw...! Nami!! Sakit tahu!!"

"Oh, baguslah kalau sakit." Kata Nami singkat.

"Kau pasti iri Nami pada persaudaraan kami." Kata Ace narsis. Mereka menaruh kembali botol sake itu ke tempatnya dan menghapus semua barang bukti.

"Kalau kau juga mau jadi saudara kami, bilang saja! Nanti kita minum bertiga!" Sambung Luffy.

"MIMPI SAJA SANA!"

"Nah, imouto... Apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk merayakan persaudaraan?" Tanya Ace sambil merangkul Luffy.

"AYO KE HUTAN, ACE-NIICHAN!!!" Ajak Luffy penuh semangat.

"Langkahi dulu mayatku kalau kau mau pergi main ke hutan, bocah." Kata Garp sambil masuk ke halaman belakang tempat Luffy, Ace dan Nami berada.

"Siang, Garp-Jiichan," Sapa Nami sopan. Garp tertawa sebagai balasan.

"Huh, Jiichan sendiri sering menyuruh kami 'berkemah' ke dalam hutan itu..." Gerutu Luffy.

"Itu pengecualian... Lagipula aku ingin memberitahukan kalian hal yang penting." Garp duduk di rerumputan, dikelilingi 3 anak kecil yang memandangnya penuh penasaran, "Nah, Luffy, Ace... Kalian tahu berapa umur kalian?"

Luffy dan Ace mengangguk.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu kalian pasti tahu bahwa sudah saatnya kalian sekolah kan?"

"SEKOLAH? BUAT APA?" Tanya Luffy.

"Tentu saja supaya kalian bisa belajar."

"TIDAK MAU!!"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakkan."

"TIDAK ADIL!! Aku mengajukan kasasi!"

"Memangnya kau tahu apa arti kasasi, Luffy?" Tanya Nami.

"Tidak sih... Tapi kan kedengaran keren kalau aku bilang begitu." Jawab Luffy penuh percaya diri.

"ITU DIA alasan utama aku ingin kalian sekolah, TERUTAMA KAU, Luffy..." Sambung Garp sambil menekankan beberapa kata.

"Kami kan memakai buah iblis... Kami bisa bersekolah dimana?" Tanya Ace.

"Di Rumah. Privat."

"Siapa pengajarnya?" Tanya Luffy dalam usaha mencari celah untuk menghindari keharusan belajar.

"Makino." Jawab Garp sigap. Makino adalah pelayan keluarga favorit Luffy dan Ace, karena sifatnya yang baik dan ramah.

Luffy dan Ace berpikir keras, mencari kesempatan untuk menghindari kewajiban itu, hingga akhirnya Ace menyerah, disusul Luffy. Garp tertawa membanggakan kemenangannya.

"Nah, aku akan istirahat di ruanganku, silahkan lakukan apapun itu yang kauinginkan, "Kata Garp sambil berjalan meninggalkan Luffy, Nami dan Ace. Luffy mulai bersemangat mendengar kalimat itu, hingga akhirnya Garp melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kecuali ke hutan. Tidak ada jatuh main selama seminggu bagi siapa saja yang melanggar."

Semangat Luffy kembali turun ke bumi.

"Nami, kau juga ikut?"

"Tidak, aku sudah terdaftar di sekolah..." Jawab Nami.

"Sekolah itu seperti apa ya"

"Sebelum aku makan buah ibls, aku sempat bersekolah," Jawab Ace sambil memposisikan dirinya diatas rerumputan, "Sekolah itu menyenangkan, dan ramai... Disana banyak anak yang seumuran dengan kita, jadi kita akan mempunyai sangat banyak teman..."

"Aku jadi ingin kesana..."

"Tapi kalau sampai ketahuan tubuhmu bisa memanjang bisa bahaya, Luffy." Kata Nami, ikut berbaring di rumput.

"Kalau sekarang sekolah saja tidak boleh, bagaimana nanti ya?"

"Kata Bellemere, orang yang memakan buah iblis kebanyakan hidup terisolasi. Kebanyakan dari mereka memilih jadi kriminal. Karena itulah pemakan buah iblis tidak diterima di masyarakat..."

"Oh, kalau begitu ayo jadi kriminal saat kita dewasa!" Ajak Luffy santai.

"SIAPA YANG MAU JADI KRIMINAL, BODOH!" Bentak Ace dan Nami.

"Aduuuh... Sakit..." Ringis Luffy sambil menutup telinganya. Ace dan Nami mengabaikannya.

"Tapi, apa pun yang terjadi nanti, aku ingin hidup dalam perantauan saja..." Kata Ace. Luffy dan Nami memandanginya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kau itu memangnya hidup di jaman apa? Mau jadi perantau..." Komentar Luffy.

"Mungkin dia terlalu sering mendengar lagu itu? Ituuu.... Yang biasa kita dengar kalau melewati rumah makan.... _~ Bang Coby... Bang Coby... Mengapa tak pulang-pulaaaang?~"_

"BUKAN PERANTAU SEPERTI ITU, BODOH!!!" Bentak Ace kesal dengan komikal, "Maksudku itu BERPETUALANG! Mengunjungi tempat-tempat di seluruh dunia.... Hidup bebas!"

"KEREEEEN!!" Seru Luffy penuh semangat dengan efek 'cling-cling' menghiasi wajahnya yang berbinar.

"YA, KAN?! Laki-laki itu harus hidup seperti itu!" Timpal Ace penuh semangat sambil melompat dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Memangnya berpetualang begitu bisa dapat uang?" Tanya Nami.

"Hm? Kenapa harus mikirin soal hal kecil begitu?"

"Tanpa uang kau mau makan dengan apa?"

"Kita bisa jadi pemburu buronan seperti Jiichan!" Seru Luffy.

"Kita harus jadi kuat kalau begitu!!"

"Kita kan pengguna buah iblis, jadi sudah pasti kita lebih kuat dari orang lain!"

"Memangnya dunia ini segampang itu?" Tanya Nami sarkastik, melempar dua bersaudara yang sedang menyusun mimpi itu kembali ke bumi, "Menjadi pemburu buronan tanpa bisa bela diri? Itu kan sama saja membeli buku untuk orang yang tidak pernah belajar baca..."

"Kau ini bicara apa Nami? Kita kan ingin jadi petualang, bukan membeli buku..."

"ITU PERUMPAMAAN, baka." Kata Nami keras.

"Jangan sebut aku 'baka', cerewet!" Balas Luffy. Mereka mulai bertengkar, membuat Ace memutar bola matanya, 'mulai lagi deh...' pikirnya. Ia memutuskan melihat dengan tenang. Menonton pertengkaran Luffy dan Nami merupakan salah satu hobinya sejak tinggal bersama Luffy. Ia menonton selama beberapa saat hingga akhirnya memutuskan melerai keduanya.

Ace batuk-batuk aneh secara sengaja, membuat Luffy maupun Nami mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Mereka diam selama beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya Luffy kembali membicarakan penataan masa depan mereka lagi,

"Kalau tidak bisa hidup dengan orang-orang lain, tinggal saja di hutan..." Kata Luffy sambil memandangi arakan awan di langit biru, "Hidup di hutan pasti seru, bisa menjelajah tiap hari... Seperti Tarzan..."

"Ide bagus! Kita bisa tinggal dengan binatang!" Sambung Ace. Nami tertawa mendengarnya.

"Heeee? SUNGGUH?! Aku ingin tinggal dengan GORILA!!"

"Jangan binatang buas seperti itu!" Kata Nami sweatdrop.

"Kalau perlu, kita suruh orang lain untuk makan buah iblis dan tinggal bersama kita!!" Cetus Luffy.

"MANA ADA YANG MAU!!!" Bentak Nami dan Ace.

Luffy tertawa, "Kau juga Nami!! Kau juga harus tinggal bersama kami nanti!"

Ketiganya tertawa, terus membuat rencana masa depan (yang makin lama makin tidak masuk akal) yang menurut mereka akan penuh petualangan besar...

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

"Dari pembicaraan itu, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan menjadi kenyataan," Nami menutup ceritanya.

"Aku rasa hebat sekali, kalian bisa mewujudkan mimpi seperti itu," Komentar Vivi takjub.

"Selamat Siang!"

"KWEEEEEEEEK!!!"

Nami dan Vivi mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke sumber suara yang berasal dari pintu depan,

"Karuu... Dan..."

"Seseorang...?"Sambung Nami. Mereka segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu. Nami memutar kenopnya dan pintu pun terbuka. Di detik pertama, sosok Karuu segera berlari memasuki rumah. Terkejut dengan masuknya Karuu dengan panik, Nami dan Vivi segera mencari tahu siapa yang datang.

"Yohohohoho... Selamat siang, nona-nona... Hari yang Cerah... Bolehkah aku melihat celana dalam kalian?"

Ada MANUSIA TENGKORAK, berambut AFRO, memakai baju resmi, dan melengkapi penampilannya, ia membawa sekeranjang apel.

"Ah, maaf... Maksudku, apa kalian ingin apel?"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Jerit Vivi dan Nami. Nami membanting pintu hingga menutup. Ia melempari Vivi sebuah ponsel mewah yang harganya sama dengan laptop intel Quadcore sementara mengunci keduapuluh gembok yang menempel di pintu.

"Telpon Luffy!" Teriaknya.

Vivi mencari nama Luffy di phonebook. Ia menemukan sederet angka yang dilabeli nama **Mugi-Baka no Luffy **dengan foto candid Luffy yang sedang makan daging. Vivi segera menekan tombol dial...

* * *

Saat yang sama, di tambang milik Keluarga D., Para pengguna buah iblis sedang menghancurkan batuan di gua yang dilimpahi mineral-mineral berharga itu.

"Kurasa kita sudah sangat kaya... Untuk apa lagi sih menambang seperti ini?" Tanya Kidd.

"Untuk mempertahankan nyawa kita dari pelayan cerewet itu." Jawab Bon Clay.

"Mungkin kalau digali terus seperti ini, bisa sampai ke Konohagakure atau Otogakure, ya..." Gumam Law.

"Wah, kalau benar begitu, kita bisa liburan keluar negeri tanpa perlu bikin passport dong?" Sambung Ace.

_**~Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?**_

_**SpongeBob SquarePants!**_

_**Absorbent and yellow and pourous is he!**_

_**SpongeBob SquarePants!...~**_

"Oi, Smoker, kan sudah kubilang jangan menyanyi... Nanti gua ini rubuh lagi!" Protes Ace.

"BUKAN AKU!!" Bentak Smoker sewot.

"Mungkin ringtone ponsel..." Kata Lucci diwakili Hatori, memberikan jawaban logis.

"Ah, ya... itu ponselku..." Kata Luffy sambil mengambil ponsel BlueBerry dari saku celananya. Ia membaca nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya, "Dari Nami..."

"Cepat angkat sebelum kita dibunuh." Saran semua makhluk yang ada disitu dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Ah, Yo, Nami..."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Luffy segera menjauhkan telinganya yang mulai berdenging secara brutal. Luffy menekan tombol loudspeaker sehingga suara jeritan Vivi segera terdengar di gua.

"Oi, Vivi... Ada apa?" Tanya Luffy.

"!!"

Ketujuh laki-laki itu diam. Hingga akhirnya bereaksi sama,

"HAAAA?"

"CEPAT PULANG!!! SEKARANG!!" Teriak Nami dari kejauhan, tapi cukup untuk didengar oleh mereka bertujuh.

"Baik." Luffy mematikan telepon.

"Cepat pulang kalau masih sayang nyawa." Simpul Lucci. Seluruh temannya mengangguksetuju, dan mulai berlari pulang...

* * *

"Jadi... Mana?" Tanya Smoker ketika mereka akhirnya sampai dan masuk lewat pintu belakang.

"Mungkin masih di luar..." Kata Nami takut. Mereka berjalan menuju pintu depan. Ace memutar kenop pintu dan menarik pintu itu.

Sudah tidak ada orang di pintu depan. Tapi mereka segera melihat sesuatu yang berjongkok memandangi bunga di luar, sementara aura ketakutan keluar dengan hebat dari binatang-binatang kecil yang ketakutan di sarang mereka.

Sesuatu itu menengok, yang ternyata adalah tengkorak berambut afro yang membawa sekeranjang apel.

Mulut mereka terkunci dengan ekspresi datar.

"Ah.... Selamat siang..." Sapa tengkorak itu.

*BRAK!!*

Ace membanting pintu.

"Ada tengkorak..." Kata Ace getir.

"Hidup..." Sambung Smoker dengan wajah tidak percaya,

"Bisa bicara..." Sambung Kidd bingung

"Rambutnya Afro..." Timpal Bon Clay sambil melotot kaget.

"Pakai baju resmi..." Kata Law. Bingung berekspresi bagaimana.

"Bawa apel..." Sambung Lucci datar.

"Bilang selamat siang..." Tambah Luffy.

"Nah? Percaya kan?" Ucap Nami dan Vivi, dan anggukan Karuu.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN." Simpul mereka, membuat Nami dan Vivi sweatdrop.

"Salah lihat... Salah lihat..." Gumam Ace sambil menghapus pikiran itu.

"Daku TIDAK lihat apa-apa..." Ulang Bon Clay berkali-kali sambil berputar-putar, mungkin itu salah satu usahanya melupakan ingatan yang bisa membuat trauma itu (?)

"Ini pasti karena kita terlalu lama di tambang... Kita jadi berhalusinasi yang tidak-tidak..." Kata Hatori mewakili Lucci.

"Mungkin kita harus ke psikiater dan mengambil terapi..." Saran Smoker.

"Ah, setuju." Timpal keenam pengguna buah iblis yang lain.

"Ehm? Kenapa Luffy?" Tanya Vivi pada Luffy yang menunduk.

"Apa dia takut hantu?" Tanya Law.

"Hah? Takut hantu? Dikejar kawanan gorila bulan lalu saja ia masih tertawa-tawa... Itu tidak mungkin..." Sanggah Kidd.

"Oi, Luffy!" Panggil Ace sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Luffy. Mereka mulai agak khawatir.

"Luffy kerasukan!"

"Jangan mengambil kesimpulan seenaknya!" Sergah mereka semua sambil memukul Bon Clay.

"... reeen..." Bisik Luffy, membuat teman-temannya yang sedang ribut-ribut itu menoleh kepadanya.

"HANTUNYA BICARA!!"

"DIAM!!" Bentak mereka kepada Bon Clay lagi.

"...mauuu...."

"CEPAT KORBANKAN NAMI SEBAGAL TUMBAL!!" Seru Bon Clay tidak putus asa.

"JAGA BICARAMU, OKAMA GILA!!!" Bentak Nami dengan komikal sambil menghajar Bon Clay.

"Lu-Luffy... Kau kenapa?!" Tanya Ace khawatir.

"...aku... mauuu..."

Mereka menunggu dengan penuh perhatian pada Luffy (Bon Clay diikat dan mulutnya dilem).

"**KEREEEEEEN!!!! SUGEEEEE!!!! AKU MAU TENGKORAK ITU!!!"** Teriak Luffy penuh semangat dengan muka yang bersinar 'cling-cling'.

"JANGAN BERCANDA!!!" Teriak semua orang yang ada disitu.

"Tapi aku mauuu~" Kata Luffy dengan gaya anak kecil.

"Yang benar saja, apa untungnya dengan makhluk itu tinggal disini?" Tanya Nami.

"Mungkin bisa buat nakut-nakutin tikus." Jawab Luffy dengan wajah serius.

"Tolong beri alasan yang logis sedikit..."

"Ace~... Aku mauuu~" Rengek Luffy pada Ace dengan muka innocent.

"Ugghhh..." Gerutu Ace sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari mata Luffy yang penuh pandangan memohon seperti anak anjing.

"Menyedihkan... Baru kali ini aku lihat manusia benar-benar bisa kalah dengan pandangan innocent seperti itu..." Kata Lucci.

"DI-DIAM!" Bentak Ace dengan wajah memerah.

* * *

Sementara, diluar rumah yang sedang ribut gaje itu, tampak Brook yang memandangi bangunan mewah dihadapannya dengan ekspresi datar (biasanya juga datar, mengingat Brook cuma tinggal tulang berbalut pakaian), "Yohohoho... Sepertinya mereka tidak suka apel..."

Diatas pepohonan, berdiri anggota-anggota Baroque Works layaknya monyet. Mereka mengawasi seluruh kejadian itu dari sana.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Mr. 1 yang baru datang dengan cara loncat-loncat di batang pohon, dengan maksud meniru ninja-ninja dari Konohagakure kemarin. Tapi ini malah membuatnya lebih mirip bajing loncat.

"Tidak kelihatan apa-apa..." Jawab Miss Golden Week.

"Mungkinkah genjutsu sedang berlangsung disini?" Tanya Miss Double Finger serius. Kelihatannya juga ikutan terpengaruh setelah kembali dari Konoha.

"Aku tidak tahu kalian ini ngapain saja di Konoha," Kritik Miss Merry Christmas keras kepada Miss Double Finger, Mr. 1 dan Mr. 3, "Tapi kalian jadi tambah gila kurasa... Tidak mungkin kita bisa lihat apa-apa kalau ada di PUNCAK pohon."

Miss Merry Christmas menunjuk ke bawah mereka, dimana rindangnya pepohonan menghalangi pandangan mereka ke vila tempat Vivi berada. ==a

"Kemarin kami melihat beberapa ninja melakukan hal ini... Kupikir keren juga..." Kata Mr. 3 beralasan, membuat rekan-rekannya melenguh jengkel.

"Lagipula, untuk apa kita mengikuti gaya-gaya ninja itu?" Protes Miss Merry Christmas.

"Bilang saja kau takut saat memanjat pohon tadi rematikmu kambuh..." Sindir Mr.5.

3 detik kemudian, keberadaan Mr. 5 di rombongan itu sudah tidak terasa.

"Lebih baik kita turun, mengintai dari atas pohon begini bukan gaya kita, tahu..." Saran Miss Valentine.

"Iya, untuk apa kita mengikuti orang lain?" Tanya Miss Golden Week kepada rombongan yang kemarin pergi ke Konoha itu.

"_Anti mati gaya_~..." Senandung Mr. 5, mengikuti theme song iklan jaringan GSM 'TERI' di TV kemarin, jaringan GSM yang menurutnya untuk orang-orang miskin karena banyaknya promo gratisnya. Tapi toh, menurutnya, tetap punya tarif yang sama mahalnya kalau dihitung-hitung.

Mereka tiba kembali ke atas tanah, dan dari jumlah apel yang tidak berkurang satu pun itu, mereka bisa menebak rencana mereka gagal total.

"Rencananya gagal..." Kata Miss Double Finger.

"Kalau begitu, kita lakukan prosedur kita." Sambung Mr. 1 sambil mengubah tangannya menjadi pisau. Mereka menghampiri Brook.

"Ah, Siang tuan-tuan dan nona-nona... Yohohoho... Sepertinya mereka tidak suka apel..."

Mr. 1 sudah akan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menikam Brook ketika ia berhenti dan menengok ke arah rekan-rekannya dengan wajah bingung.

"Hei, aku tikam kemana nih?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk rongga-rongga pada rusuk Brook. Semua rekannya memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung.

"Ehm... Coba di lehernya?" Saran Miss Valentine.

"Ok!"

*SYUUUUT*

Sebelum Brook sempat sadar akan apa yang terjadi, ia mulai jatuh ke tanah perlahan-lahan, dengan tengkorak kepala yang terpisah dari tubuhnya.

"Ah, tidak ada darahnya..." Komentar Mr. 1 agak takjub.

"Penyamaran ninja Konoha memang hebat," Puji Mr. 3, disusul tepuk tangan para rekannya yang lain.

Mereka berjalan meninggalkan Brook. Hingga akhirnya berhenti di langkah mereka yang kelima,

"Yohohohoho... Sungguh bikin kaget!" Tawa Brook santai, membuat officer-officer agen di Baroque Works itu memandanginya ngeri. Brook mengambil kepalanya yang terlepas dan berusaha memasangnya kembali, "Aduh... Tapi yang tadi bahaya sekali... Sekarang aku jadi butuh kalsium untuk memasang kepalaku kembali..."

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?!" Teriak Miss Double Finger. Mereka kini dalam posisi siap bertarung.

"Ah? Aku? Namaku Brook, tengkorak pria terhormat! 50 tahun yang lalu, aku sempat memakan buah iblis Yomi Yomi no Mi, sekarang aku aku akan terus bangkit dari kematianku!" Jawabnya riang. Sementara ekspresi para officer agent itu berubah ngeri, "Omong-omong, apa kalian punya sebotol susu?"

"Kau.... Hantu....?"

"Apa? HANTU?! DIMANA?? AKU TAKUT SEKALI DENGAN HANTU!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH....!!!!" Teriak para Baroque Works sambil lari ketakutan dari tempat itu.

"Ah, omong-omong aku benar benar butuh susu sekarang..."

* * *

"Apa itu tadi?!" Seru Vivi takut. Mereka memutuskan untuk melupakan kejadian penampakan tadi siang, dan sekarang sedang duduk santai di ruang keluarga, menikmati sore yang indah sementara mereka asyik dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Kau mendengarnya juga?" Tanya Nami takut. Ia sedang membaca buku. Sementara Vivi bermain dengan Karuu.

"Hm? Dengar apa?" Tanya Ace sambil mencopot earphone dari telinganya. Ia tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa karena sedang mendengarkan musik dari iPod Nano-Nano kesayangannya.

"Tadi ada yang menjerit 'AAAAAHHHHH....!' begitu..." Cerita Vivi dengan wajah pucat.

"Aku tidak dengar apa-apa..."Komentar Luffy yang sedang bermain Dance Dance Revolution di PS, "Ah, jadi miss..."

"Aku juga," Sambung Kidd yang sedang main Audition OnLine dengan Law dan Bon Clay.

"Jelas saja kalian tidak dengar kalau telinga kalian disumbat suara-suara keras begitu..." Kata Nami jengkel.

"Coba tanya Smoker, daritadi kan dia cuma didepan laptop.

"Hm? Aku sedang serius di Mafia Wars, jadi tidak dengar apa-apa..." Sahu Smoker tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar laptopnya. Lucci tampak sedang tidur di sofa dan mengeluarkan aura 'DO NOT DISTURB' di sekelilingnya.

"Mungkin cuma khayalanmu saja..."

"Tapi kedengaran jelas kok."

"Aaaaaaaaahhh.... Tolong aku...!"

"Ya, seperti itu!" Seru Vivi. Diikuti serangan rasa terkejut memenuhi ruangan.

"Itu suara arwah ya?" Tanya Bon Clay penasaran. Kesembilan orang dan satu bebek itu segera berlari menuju pintu depan, membuka pintunya. Tidak ada seorang pun manusia disana, kecuali kalau tengkorak yang mereka temui tadi siang itu terhitung manusia.

* * *

"Yohohohoho... Terima kasih sudah menolongku!"Kata Brook yang kepalanya sudah terpasang pada tempatnya, sekarang berada di meja makan vila dikelilingi Nami, Vivi dan para pengguna buah iblis dengan tatapan heran. Hari sudah gelap, sehingga Nami memutuskan untuk menyiapkan makan malam, dan Luffy memutuskan untuk mengajak tengkorak itu makan bersamanya, mengabaikan protes yang lain.

Brook menceritakan bagaimana caranya ia bisa menjadi tengkorak dan menjual apel di hutan itu.

"Tunggu! Kau salah sangka! Baroque Works itu organisasi kriminal, bukan organisai sosial!" Kata Vivi. Vivi menjelaskan apa yang dimaksud dengan organisasi Baroque Works dan mengenai rencana mereka membunuh Vivi.

"Kalau apelnya disuntik racun, semuanya jadi jelas." Kata Nami menarik kesimpulan, "Ia mencoba meracunimu Vivi..."

"Tapi rencananya gagal, apa ia akan menyerah saja?" Tanya Bon Clay.

"Rasanya tidak kalau ia sudah berbuat sejauh itu..." Analisis Smoker, "Gawat, mereka sudah tahu mengenai rumah ini..."

"Kalau begitu, besok kami akan pergi sebentar untuk menutup pertambangan," Kata Ace, "Setelah itu jangan ada yang keluar rumah. Kita tetap disini dan menyusun rencana, apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk menolong Vivi kembali ke istana dan mengembalikan negeri ini padanya."

"Brook, lebih baik kau tetap disini dulu untuk sementara," Sambung Luffy, "Kau juga pemakan buah iblis kan?"

"Yohohohoho... Aku sangat senang sekali hingga jantungku ingin keluar karena bahagia! Ah, tapi aku sudah tidak punya jantung..."

"Lebih baik besok aku juga ke kota untuk membeli stok makanan dengan menyamar," Kata Nami.

"Eh? Untuk apa?" Tanya Luffy, "Kan ada bebek itu." Sambungnya sambil menunjuk Karuu.

"KWEK!!"

* * *

Di tempat lain yaitu Yuba, negeri kecil tapi makmur tetangga diagonal kiri bawah Arabasta, terdapat sedikit keributan di istana negeri itu, terutama di pintu gerbang...

"TUAN PUTRIIII!!!" Tangis Igaram, "Biarkan aku kembali ke Arabasta!! Tuan putri dalam bahaya!!"

"Itu benar! Kami harus menemukan Putri Vivi sebelum dibunuh!!" Timpal Chaka dan Pell.

Ketiganya ditahan mati-matian oleh prajurit Yuba di pintu depan.

"Tuan Igaram, kami mohon jangan tinggalkan negeri Yuba demi keselamatan anda semua!"

"Benar Tuan! Lagipula akses menuju Arabasta sudah ditutup oleh Baroque Works!"

"Tenanglah Tuan Igaram, kami pasti akan mengirim bantuan untuk membantu prajurit Arabasta menghadapi invasi!" Kata Raja Toto yang panik melihat paru tamu dari negeri tetangga itu yang berusaha keluar dari istana.

"Tapi Tuan Putri kami masih ada di dalam kerajaan!" Kata Pell panik.

"Kita akan mengirim pasukan untuk menerobos Arabasta." Sahut Kohza. Membuat tiga orang yang semaput itu terdiam.

"Pangeran!" Seru para prajurit Yuba, memberikan penghormatan dengan berdiri tegap.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?"

"Kalian masih ingat pasukan elit aliansi Suna-Suna kan?"

"Itu pasukan yang dibuat oleh Putri Vivi dan Pangeran kan?" Tanya Chaka memastikan. Ia masih ingat tentang pasukan yang dibentuk saat mereka masih kecil itu.

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya kami beraksi lagi..." Kata Kohza sambil menyalakan laptopnya...

TUNGGU. RASANYA PLOT INI MAKIN MIRIP PLOT ARABASTA ARC?

LALU, APAKAH VIVI BERHASIL DIRACUNI?

AKANKAH FICT INI AKAN MENGULANG PLOT KISAH ARABASTA?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Monyet : YEAH! Maaf Updatenya yang terlalu lama. Selain mandek karena kebanyakan ide fict baru, saya juga lagi menjalani Ujian Semester Ganjil. SEKARANG. Jadi, karena Senin besok nyawa saya dipertaruhkan oleh KIMIA dan BIOLOGI, kolom ini akan dimainkan oleh para karakter One Piece lagi! dengan ini, kolom parodi dari SBS akan dibuka! SMS (Silahkan Menghujat Sepuasnya) DIMULAI!!

Kohza : Dia udah gila ya? Udah membajak One Piece, sekarang kolom SBS dibajak juga...

Nami : Maklum, orang stres gara-gara ujian... Lagian, kapan-kapan kita bajak aja kolom SMS-nya dia *evil grin*

Vivi : Oh ya, Monyet udah kasih kita kertas tentang apa yang harus dibahas kali ini... Pertama Bales Review!! Review pertama, dari **edogawa Luffy**! Ah, ya... Hidup dia emang patut ditertawakan... Hm? Penggemar LuNa ya? Haha.... Kalo gitu ada kejutan yang hebat lho di chapter terakhir! Jadi siapin kamera, ya! (?)

Nami : Yang kedua dari **TakuyaUzuki**!! Seperti yang kamu baca di chapter ini, mereka berdua baik-baik saja.

Kohza : Selanjutnya dari **Azure R. Aori**... Hm? Maaf ya kalo kali ini yang bales bukan Sanji... Karena para kru Mugiwara sekarang lagi ada di Movie Strong World...

Vivi : Lho? Terus ngapain Nami disini? Dia kan juga main di Strong World?

Kohza : Karena Nami perannya sebagai korban yang harus diselamatkan, dia bisa terus disini sampe scene-scene terakhir. Zoro dan Sanji? Keduanya belum dipastikan akan muncul lagi atau nggak, tapi si Monyet pengen banget dua-duanya muncul lagi...

Vivi : Selanjutnya dari **LunaticV!!** Hei, walaupun pengaruhnya buruk, tapi dia kan tetap ayahnya Luffy! Ah ya, scene Luffy dan Ace minum sake itu beneran ada lho di manganya! Kita juga heran gimana caranya dia bisa gak ketangkep satpam sliding-slidingan di museum... Tapi rasanya dia udah kapok slidingan sejak ketangkep CCTV. Itu aja udah malu-malu2in...

Nami : Last, dari MelZzZ!! Hm? Secara logika emang Robin lebih tinggi... Kamu beruntung! Sekarang Zoro lagi di Strong World, jadi dia gak baca review!!! Ah... Adegan ZoRo?? Kayaknya gak bisa... Karena pairing utama disini adalah ViviKohza!!

Kohza : APA?!

Vivi : *blushing* ( O/////O;)

Nami : Oh ya. Si Monyet lumayan suka Twilight... Terutama The Breaking Dawn, tapi dia tetep memuja Harry Potter di tempat pertama. Nah, terakhir; jangan lupa nonton **Strong World**!!!

Kohza : Jangan lupa beli **One Piece 53 tanggal 16 Desember**!

Vivi : Jangan lupa kunjungin deviantart nya si Monyet sekitar tanggal 24!! Dia bakal **ngepost fanart One Piece chibi versi christmas**!!

Monyet : DENGAN INI, SMS DITUTUP!!

Vivi : Lho? Bukannya lagi belajar buat semesteran??

Monyet : Haha... Udah NYERAH!!! GAK ADA YANG MASUK OTAK!! Thx bantuannya buat bales review!! Hei, Ace!

Ace : Yo!

Monyet : Bakar itu catatan kimia.

Ace : Ok! Juujika!!!

*BWOOOOOSSSHHH*

Monyet : Yeah! Silahkan balik ke Marine Headquarters!

Ace : Ntar ah... Males dirante mulu...

Monyet : Terserahlah...

Marco : Oi, Ace... udah mau syuting adeganmu nih buat anime!

Ace : Aiisssh... Ya sudah... aku pergi dulu, nyet!

Monyet : Yo. Good Luck sama eksekusinya! Hmm... Nah, gak ada hal bodoh yang saya lakuin minggu-minggu ini, sayangnya. Jadi mari kita ngomongin one piece movie aja... Yang pertama, soundtracknya dinyanyiin oleh **Mr. Children, dengan judul FANFARE**... Udah ada di mp3 saya, dan saya dengerin, kira-kira 3 hari sekali, barengan sama soundtrack **Final Fantasy Advent Children (Tifa's Theme sama Cloud's Smile), Watashi Ga Iru Yo (Tomato Cube), We are! (Mugiwara Pirates Verse.), **n** Kaze o Shiragete (Mari Yaguchi, Opening One Piece terbaru)**. Lagu-lagu diatas sering bgt saya dengerin... selain lagu-lagu **audition online.**

Maaf buat chapter ini yang kurang lucu. Habisnya mood saya udah ancur duluan gara2 pas lagi ngetik fict ini beberapa hari yang lalu, data fict ini DIAPUS sama adik saya. Mending kalo nyasarnya ke recycle bin, tapi ini dihapus pas masih di word n belum di save. Yeah, rasanya SAKIT. Harus ngetik ulang lagi. rasanya pas tau kenyataan ini, kiamat 2012 bisa dipercepat tahun ini akibat LEDAKAN AMARAH *sampai detik ini, adik saya masih gak berani ngomong sama saya*.

Harusnya gak semarah itu juga ya, tapi sekarang saya lagi kena teenage syndrome... tau kan? **Emotional teenage syndrome.**.. sindrom yang dialamin sama remaja2 karena lagi cari jati diri... dan pas saya tanya guru saya, ternyata ini terjadi pada masa yang lama, sampe saya kelas 2 SMA... aih. Berarti sampe taun depan saya bakal jadi anak remaja yang kerjanya ngeluh mulu... **stupid emotional syndrome**.... ... bye-bye happy-go-lucky monkey!

Ah, sampai sejauh ini, satu2nya yang bisa membangun mood saya cuma **one piece** sama **eyeshield 21**.

About fanart one piece : Jadi, belakangan saya selalu **ngegambar fanart one piece**. Yang ternyata susah bgt! Akhirnya saya putuskan buat bikin mereka dengan gaya gambar saya sendiri. Nantinya bakal ada dua fanart one piece buat Xmas, yang satu yang saya buat tahun lalu, yang satu lagi yang saya buat sekarang. Selain itu, saya juga pengen ngepost random sketch... salah satunya **adalah Luffy yang jadi marinir**... karena sifatnya random, ya hasilnya juga berantakan...

Selain itu saya juga udah bikin OC. Yang pertama adalah **Kisa Hepburn**... yang saya pengen masukin ke fanfict tapi gak jadi-jadi. Yang kedua adalah **anak dari Luffy-Nami, dan anak yang diadopsi Sanji di fict LETTER, Kay**... Nanti saya coba postingin link nya!

Ah, tapi sebelum melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan itu, saya harus berhadapan dengan semesteran dulu... *siap2 pake armor*

Terakhir, *nodongin bazooka* jangan lupa review!!!

Happy Advent Days!! (ya ampun! Gak kerasa udah masuk adven!!! Bentar lagi natal!)

Monkey D. Cyntia


	6. PART VI

DISCLAIMER: A-Apa?! Oda-Sen memberikan One Piece padaku?!! (Ditabok Oda)

**(****Yeah, update)**

**Vivi White and The Seven Devil Fruit Users**

**PART VI**

"... Diberitakan langsung dari Alubarna, pasukan aliansi Yuba dan Arabasta yang menamai dirinya 'Pasukan Aliansi Suna-Suna' mengibarkan bendera perang melawan Baroque Works yang sedang menginvasi negara kita. Sementara itu, Puteri Vivi masih belum ditemukan, baik dalam kondisi sehat ataupun sudah berupa mayat, sehingga kematiannya belum dapat dikonfirmasi..."

PIIP.

Vivi mematikan televisi dengan wajah murung, Kohza sudah mengirimkan bala bantuannya ke Arabasta... Pikirnya. Sementara ia justru bersembunyi disini.

Atas rencana Nami, Vivi akan tetap di rumah ditemani Luffy, Nami dan Ace plus Karuu akan ke kota untuk membeli persediaan makanan dan mencari berita, sementara sisanya akan pergi menutup pertambangan.

Vivi ingin sekali dirinya yang pergi bersama Nami... Bagaimana pun juga, sebagai puteri negeri ini, ia merasakan kewajiban untuk melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, seperti apa Alubarna sekarang. Tapi, karena dilarang dengan mati-matian, dan ia khawatir merepotkan, maka ia menelan permintaannya itu dalam-dalam.

TING TONG.

"Ya... Tunggu sebentar," Kata Luffy sambil berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Tu-Tunggu Luffy! Kata Nami kan kita tidak boleh sembarangan membuka pintu!" Cegah Vivi.

"Hm? Ya sudah," Jawabnya singkat sambil tetap berjalan ke pintu.

"Luffyyyy!!!"

"Hmm," Luffy memejamkan matanya dengan wajah sok berpikir, "Begini Vivi... Kau tahu apa yang kita temukan ketika kita membuka pintu semalam?"

"Eh... Brook?" Jawab Vivi ragu-ragu.

"Nah, dan kita tahu bahwa Brook adalah tengkorak hidup yang KEREN! Bisa main musik, dan pintar membuat lelucon! Bagaimana kalau kali ini kita tidak membuka pintu, padahal ada Brook-Brook lain di luar sana?"

"Eh... Tapi..."

"Percayakan saja pada KEBERUNTUNGANKU!" Sahut Luffy (amat sangat) PD.

Dan pintu pun terbuka, memperlihatkan seekor, atau seorang, beruang dengan baju training yang membawa sekeranjang apel.

"Hm? Beruang?" Kata Luffy, "Atau panda?"

"Ma-Maaf..." Kata Beruang itu depresi.

"Kenapa kau gampang sekali sakit hati?" Tanya Luffy dan Vivi sweatdrop.

'Apa pintu ini pintu ajaib ya?' Pikir Vivi, 'Kenapa tiap kali aku membuka pintu selalu muncul makhluk-makhluk aneh?'

"Paman beruang! Kau bawa apel ya? Boleh kuminta?" Tanya Luffy langsung ke sasaran, "Minta dua ya, buatku dan Vivi!"

"Luffy! Bagaimana kalau-"

"Percayakan pada keberuntunganku!" Ulang Luffy lagi-lagi, dengan amat sangat PD.

"Terima kasih, paman beruang!"

Luffy menutup pintu, lalu memberikan satu apel untuk Vivi, "Nih! Shishishishishi!"

"Kalau beracun bagaimana?" Tanya Vivi akhirnya. Ia hampir terkena serangan jantung ketika melihat Luffy sudah memakan apel itu sampai habis dan menjawab tidak jelas.

"Wibwa bwewacuwn gwoook..." ("Tidak beracun kok....")

"Ma-Masa?"

"Cwobwa wajwa wagwaaan webiwi," ("Coba saja makan sendiri,")

Vivi memandangi apel itu dengan ragu, hingga akhirnya mengigit apel itu dan mengunyahnya. 'Enak,' Pikir Vivi.

"Kau benar, Lu—" Perkataan Vivi terhenti ketika ia melihat Luffy terjatuh di hadapannya, dengan wajah pucat.

"Lu-Luffy..." Desis Vivi penuh ketakutan, pandangannya segera beralih ke apel yang ada ditangannya, apel yang baru saja ia makan satu gigitan... Vivi segera mengerti apa yang terjadi tepat ketika ia mulai kehilangan kesadarannya sendiri...

* * *

"YEAAAH!!! BERHASIIIL!!!" Seru para officer agent sambil toast champagne.

"BANZAIIII!!!! Tugas kita sudah selesai!" Kata Mr.3, "Juga karena One Piece : Strong World sudah masuk box office Jepang di minggu pertama pemutarannya, mengalahkan Harry Potter!"

"KANPAIII!!!" Seru seluruh officer agent sambil menari gembira dalam perjalanan keluar hutan.

* * *

"HAH?!!" Seru para pemakan buah setan, plus Brook dan Nami ketika menemukan Luffy dan Vivi yang terbujur kaku di lantai.

"Apa ini? Apa mereka bunuh diri gara-gara gagal kawin lari seperti Romeo dan Julliet?" Komentar Kidd datar melihat kedua orang itu.

"KWEEEEEK!!!" Tangis Karuu melihat pemiliknya terbujur di lantai.

Ace meneliti keadaan keduanya, mulai dari kulit mereka yang pucat, apel yang tergigit yang sepertinya terlepas dari tangan Vivi, serta sisa-sisa dari apel di tangan Luffy, "Rasanya aku bisa menebak apa yang terjadi..."

Nami mengangguk setuju, "Pasti Luffy membuka pintu ketika ada yang mengetuknya, dan karena ada yang menawarkan apel, akhirnya ia ambil dan langsung dimakan sampai habis, lalu menyuruh Vivi juga memakan apelnya juga..."

"Baka otouto..." Gerutu Ace sambil berjongkok mengecek impuls nadi Vivi di lehernya, "Hmm... Vivi masih hidup... Mungkin karena ia hanya makan sedikit apel itu, jadi racunnya tidak terlalu memberi efek."

"Yang jadi masalah itu," Smoker menunjuk Luffy, "Dia... Kita semua tahu perutnya seperti black hole, dia akan menelan apa saja selama benda itu memiliki rasa,"

"Kalau apelnya dimakan sampai habis..." Gumam Lucci.

"... Mungkin dia sudah mati..." Spekulasi Law sambil menopang dagunya.

"Oh," Respon semua makhluk hidup disana (kecuali Vivi dan Luffy) tanpa ekspresi.

* * *

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Jerit Nami, Ace, Smoker, Bon Clay, Law dan Kidd semaput (telat).

"Dasar Luffy bodoh! Kau masih berhutang padaku 500 ribu berry!"

"Straw-chan! Jangan tinggalkan kami begitu cepaaaat~" Tangis Bon Clay.

"Luffy! Kau kan pemeran utamanya! Kalau kau mati, bagaimana dengan ceritanya???" Seru Ace panik.

"Luffy-san! Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu selama ini!" Tangis Brook.

"Hei, siapa yang bilang kalau dia sudah mati?" Ujar Lucci datar tanpa ekspresi, menghentikan kepanikkan tanpa hasil teman-temannya. Semua air mata berhenti mengalir, suara-suara penuh penyeselan segera hilang.

"Luffy (sayangnya) belum mati," Ujar Lucci sekali lagi, "Napasnya memang lemah, denyut nadinya juga terlalu pelan... Dia masih sekarat, belum mati..."

Makhluk-makhluk itu mengeluarkan suara-suara mengeluh.

"Membuang air mataku."

"Haaah~ Kenapa semua yang berhubungan dengan Luffy selalu membuatku capek?"

"Sudah cukup," Gerutu Ace agak jengkel, "Lebih baik kita segera merencanakan untuk menyusup ke Istana Alubarna, menendang Baroque Works, dan mengambil penawar racunnya..."

"Benar."

"Tapi kalau didiamkan saja di lantai begitu kemungkinan besar Luffy akan mati lho," Tambah Lucci.

"Terserahlah. Aku terlalu capek untuk bereaksi," Komentar Nami singkat.

* * *

"Putri pendek itu sebenarnya bersembunyi dimana sih?" Tanya Kohza kesal, "Kita sudah mencarinya dari Nanohana sampai ke Alubarna, bahkan dari sepanjang perjalanan dari Yuba kesini,"

"Kecuali... Ke hutan perbatasan itu," Sahut salah satu anggota pasukan Suna Suna.

"Hmm..." Kohza berpikir sejenak, "Mungkin... Di hutan belantara itu..."

* * *

".... Aah~ tidak mungkin!" Lanjut Kohza lagi, "Hutan itu tidak tertembus, sekali masuk, tahun depan baru bisa kembali! Mana mungkin dia kesana,"

"Tapi ada 10 saksi mata yang bisa memastikan Vivi dan Karuu ada disana."

"Kalau begitu, bagi kalian yang ingin masuk ke hutan itu, dengan resiko tersesat dalam waktu yang sangat lama, silahkan angkat tangan."

Semuanya bergeming, leader muda itu pun segera mengambil keputusan, "Nah? Tidak akan? Ya sudah, rapat selesai. Siapkan senjata dan bubuk mesiu, serang Alubarna 2 jam lagi."

Kohza pun meninggalkan tenda rapat.

'Leader itu sebenarnya serius tidak, sih...?' Pikir seluruh anggota pasukan Suna Suna di tenda itu sweatdrop.

* * *

"Istana Alubarna mempunyai pengamanan yang ketat—" kata Nami, "—seharusnya," tambahnya.

Para pemakan buah iblis—minus Luffy dan Vivi—sedang duduk di meja ruang makan, sementara Nami berdiri diantara mereka dan papan tulis sambil memegang sebatang kapur, "Sejak negara diinvasi oleh Baroque Works, pengamanan bagian dalam melemah. Prajurit negara juga diganti oleh prajurit Baroque Works—yang merupakan kumpulan bandit—dan aku berani bertaruh mereka pasti tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan baik... Hal ini menguntungkan kita," Jelas Nami panjang kali lebar kali tinggi.

Sepotong tangan mengacung.

"Ada apa Kidd?" Tanya Nami.

"Bisa persingkat saja sampai adegan berikutnya? Pembaca malas tahu mendengar susunan rencanamu..."

"Kalau begitu diam dan dengarkan supaya cepat selesai!"

* * *

"Leader!"

"Hm?" Respon Kohza sambil menoleh ke belakang dari atas kudanya.

"Persiapan sudah selesai."

"Baik," Kata Kohza. Pandangannya lurus ke Istana Alubarna yang kacau.

"Kita tetap memaikai rencana pertama, serang BW, tapi tidak perlu membunuh mereka. Jangan melakukan gerakan yang tidak perlu, toh, bukan mereka incaran kita sebenarnya," Kohza menerangkan rencananya secara garis besar, "Pokoknya bergerak terus hingga masuk istana dan bunuh Crocodile, mudah kan?"

Semua temannya mengangguk. Kohza menyampirkan senapan anginnya dan menarik tali kekang kuda, "Ayo, mulai!"

* * *

DUAKH!!!

"Okama Kenpo!!"

"Okama bodoh! Sudah kubilang jangan teriak!!" Bisik Smoker agak keras. Ia memukul Bon Clay yang baru saja menghajar segerombolan BW berpakaian prajurit Arabasta.

"Aiiiih~ Smo-chan... swan swan~~" Kata Bon Clay tanpa berusaha mengecilkan suaranya.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat ambil baju mereka," Sahut Lucci, menghentikan prilaku kedua temannya itu. Ia mulai menjambret seragam prajurit Arabasta yang dipakai para BW itu.

"Yohohoho... sayang sekali baju mereka tidak ada yang pas di tubuhku," Kata Brook sambil menunjuk ke rongga rusuknya, "Ah! Aku sudah tidak punya tubuh! Yohohohoho!! SKULL JOKE!!"

"KECILKAN SUARAMU!!" Bentak Ace dan Smoker... Yap. Dengan (sangat) keras.

"Kalian juga!" Sahut Law dan Kidd sweatdrop.

"... Kenapa aku bisa hidup dengan orang-orang ini?" Tanya Lucci retoris.

"Jangan berteriak-teriak!" Bentak Nami melalui earphone yang terpasang di telinga mereka, membuat mereka menutup telinga dan meringis karena suara keras itu.

Di dalam vila Keluarga D. yang besar di dalam hutan, Nami memandangi laptop yang dikelilingi pemancar jarak jauh.

"Baik," Nami berpikir sejenak, "Cobalah masuk lewat atas... Menurutku lebih sedikit cecunguk yang bisa kalian temukan disana," Nami meneliti bagan 3 dimensi Istana Alubarna di layar laptop.

"Ok, lewat PINTU DEPAN!" Balas para pemakan buah iblis datar.

"lewat ATAS, bodoh!!" Teriak Nami kesal, "Usahakan jangan menarik terlalu banyak perhatian!"

"Baik, baik! Tapi Nami, kumohon, jangan berteriak-teriak seperti tadi... Telingaku bisa berdarah," Kata Ace dari seberang nun jauh di sana.

"Ingat, jangan menarik perhatian!" Bisik Nami agak keras. Ia mulai memasang telinga untuk mendengarkan percakapan apa saja yang tertangkap dari microphone.

"Hei, siapa kalian?!"

"Ah, tuan-tuan BW, selamat siang! Yohohohoho!!!" (Brook)

"Te-tengkorak hidup!! SETAAAAAAAAN!!!!"

"A-Apa?! Dimana?!! Aku takut hantu!!!" (Brook)

"LIHAT DIRIMU SENDIRI!!" (All)

"Cepat kejar anggota BW itu! Bungkam mulut mereka!!!" (Ace)

"Suatu saat nanti, aku akan mengikat okama dan tengkorak itu dan kulempar ke laut!!" (Smoker)

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

DUAGH!! DUAKH!!! BUAGH!!!

Mendengar suara-suara penuh kekacauan itu, Nami memijat dahinya sendiri. Migran.

"Padahal tidak ada Luffy..." Gumamnya lirih sambil melirik laki-laki yang tidak sadarkan diri disampingnya, "Kenapa kawanan itu tetap tidak bisa berlaku normal...?"

Misi 1 : Meyelusup Tanpa Ketahuan :: ERROR. ABSOLUTELY ERROR.

* * *

Sementara para pengguna buah iblis berbuat bodoh didalam istana, Baroque Works dan Suna Suna sedang bertempur hebat di sekitar istana, menyebabkan kerugian miliyaran berry pada fasilitas umum dan mempersempit lahan pemakaman umum di negara tersebut.

Dibawah pimpinan Kohza, pasukan Suna Suna yang berjumlah lebih sedikit pun cukup untuk menggempur bandit-bandit Baroque Works. Masalahnya, entah sehemat dan secermat apapun yang mereka coba untuk mencederai lawan, menghajar cecunguk tetap saja merupakan pembuangan tenaga sia-sia.

"Jangan menyerang yang tidak perlu! Tujuan kita adalah Crocodile!" Teriak Kohza, berusaha meminimalisir korban luka di pihaknya.

"Musuh terlalu kuat! Panggil bantuan dari dalam istana," Teriak seorang Prajurit Baroque Works. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai pasukan bantuan akan datang...

"Kohza! Simpan tenagamu! Kami akan memberi jalan masuk ke istana untukmu! Hajar Crocodile dan tanyakan dimana Vivi!!"

Kohza menatap teman-temannya ragu. Ia ingin menyelamatkan Vivi tanpa harus membuat resiko kehilangan teman-temannya.

"Leader, percayalah!! Pada yang Di Atas!!" Teriak seorang Pasukan Suna Suna.

"BUKAN, BODOH!!"

"Sudahlah! Percayakan pada kami! Cepat pergi!!"

Kohza memejamkan mata, menguatkan hatinya, "Baik!"

"BAGUS! Buka jalan untuk Kohza!!"

"OUUUGH!!"

...Dan pangeran berkuda pun pergi ke istana, berusaha menyelamatkan Sang Putri beserta negaranya...

* * *

Kembali ke dalam istana, tepatnya di ruangan raja, seluruh officer agent Baroque Works duduk sambil melihat kekacauan itu dari jauh.

"Sepertinya mereka berniat untuk membuka jalan bagi pemimpin mereka..." Lapor Miss Golden Week.

Crocodile duduk di singgasana dengan wajah bosan, "Biar saja... Nanti setelah sisa dari mereka masuk ke sini, barulah kalian bertindak."

Mereka kembali diam. Crocodile memainkan barisan pion catur di hadapannya.

"... Sang Putri... Sudah mati..." Ia menjentikkan jarinya ke pion ratu yang segera terjatuh tanpa perlawanan (ya iyalah...).

"... Dan Suna Suna, satu-satunya yang bisa diharapkan untuk menyelamatkan Arabasta juga akan mati," Crocodile kembali menjatuhkan pion-pion prajurit dan pion raja.

"Arabasta sudah tamat... Negeri ini milikku!" Tawa Crocodile licik dan gaje.

**Bagaimana nasib Vivi, Sang Snow White yang sedang tertidur?**

**Apakah Luffy, Snow White JEJADIAN itu bisa terbangun?**

**Siapa yang akan memberikan Wake-Up-Kiss untuk Luffy?**

**THE LAST CHAPTER OF VIVI WHITE and The Seven Devil Fruit Users!!!**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

"TUNGGU!!! SETELAH TIDAK MUNCUL BERCHAPTER-CHAPTER, DIALOGKU CUMA 4 KALIMAT DOANK?!!" Protes Crocodile kepada seorang author yang sedang (pura-pura) tidur.

* * *

Haha! Kalian pasti sadar chapter ini jauh lebih singkat dari biasanya! Well, penyebab hiatusnya saya abad-abad belakangan ini tak lain dan tak bukan karena WRITER BLOCK... Ditambah pelantikan penegak bantara pramuka yang SANGAT TEPAT tapi datang di waktu yang salah. (Pas minggu-minggu ulangan... huhu.)

Stupid antic saya chapter ini adalah KEGILAAN STADIUM 10 terhadap **VOCALOID**.

Hah? Gak tau pokaloit?

Makanya jangan kelamaan di Impel Down. Cari aja di Google ato Wikipedia. Pasti ketemu!

Secara singkat, Vocaloid adalah singing sin-tai-zer (lupa tulisannya yang bener gimana) buatan **YA**(NG)**MAHA**(L) –merk disensor =P—singin sin—apalah itu sebutannya—mereka punya karakter tersendiri, dan favorit saya adalah; **Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Twins, Kaito dan Gakupoid** (Sampel suaranya Gakupoid itu soloist pria terkenal **GACKT** lho!). Demam Vocaloid ini menyebar ke genk saya dan selalu jadi bahan cerita utama.

Lagu favorit saya saat ini : **Last Night Good Night (Miku), First Love (Miku), World is Mine (Hampir semua Vocaloid punya versinya sendiri), Servant of Evil (Kagamine Ren)**, dstsb (dan seterusnya saya bingung)

Buat kalian yang berminat dengerin, mending coba lagu yang mudah didengar dulu kayak First Love yang udah populer duluan sama Utada Hikaru ato Last Night Good Night. Baru lanjut ke lagu-lagu lain kayak World is Mine dan Servant of Evil... Kalo udah kebiasaan, coba dengerin **Cantarella** XD

Kenapa kayak gitu? Karena buat telinga yang belum biasa, suara Vocaloid ataupun lagu mereka kedengaran ANEH BANGET. Ato kalo mau gampang, sekalian nonton videoklipnya di youtube (favorit saya : Last Night Good Night, World is Mine versi Miku, Ren atau Kaito... terus Servant of Evil...). Kalau kalian berhasil menemukan video yang benar (karena video2nya buatan fans ^^;), baru kerasa kerennya Vocaloid!

Saya sendiri jadi kepikiran buat fict dari lagu Last Night Good Night, World is Mine sama Servant of Evil.... XDD *mati bahagia*

OKEH!!! BALASAN REVIEW!!! Yuhuuu dayang-dayangku, datanglah dan bacain! GW MAU BELAJAR KIMIA!

Nami : SIAPA YANG DAYANG?!!

Monyet : Siapa aja bolee~... Ok, SMS, DIMULAI!!!!

milky-return :: Haha... ok... thanks. tapi udah lupa tuh isi reviewnya =P

MelZzZ :: Hmm... yah, mereka adalah suami-suami takut istri *gampared* lol.... udah berapa abad ya saya gak oL??? kemarin coba main, beat up d8 can can langsung miss 50 kejamnya dunia!

edogawa Luffy :: Luffy dan Ace gak jadi sekolah.... bayangkan nasib (buruk) sekolah itu kalo nerima mereka .... haha! Tunggu chapter depan (sekarang ide kejutannya jadi agak nyeleneh... gawat... ratingnya harus diganti nih.) Brook lagi tunggu pelantikkan masuk anggota baru *emang pramuka?* lol... lihat aja nasib Brook di chapter depan!

LunaticV :: Waduuh... sayang sekali there's no more Zoro for this fiction!

Zoro + Sanji :: WHAT?!!!

Monyet : kok jadi sok inggris geneh? yeah. kalian gak bakal muncul lagi~ maaf, Sanji-sama....

Zoro : Kenapa cuma minta maaf sama si alis dart?!

Monyet : lho? ada Zoro disini?

Zoro : ........

Monyet : *cuek* lanjut! ZoroXAnyone? ZoroXSanji gima--UWAAAAAAH!!!! HELP!!!! *dikejar ZoSan XD*

Zoro : JANGAN LARIIII!!! AKU STRAIGHT TAUUUU!!!!

Sanji : TUNGGUUUU! JANGAN LARIIII!!!

Robin : Zoro... Tak kusangka ternyata kau... *ilfil*

Zoro : Eh? Tunggu dulu, Robin... Bu-Bu-Bukan begitu!!

Robin : *gaze* *JIIIIIIIIT*

Luffy : *gigit daging* Yo! Hmm... terakhir dari Hinaruto Youichi... thanks udah baca dan review!!!

Straw Hat : DENGAN INI, SBS DITUTUP!!!

Harakiri,

Monkey D. Cyntia

Zoro :


	7. PART VII

"Membantu yang lemah, Yohohoho!!" (Brook)

"Memberantas kejahatan dengan kebajikkan!!" (Ace)

"Mengabdi pada JALAN OKAMA!!" (Bon Clay)

"Jujur, sopan, displin dan berlaku adil!!" (Smoker)

"Kami, ONE PIECE RANGER..." (Ace)

"...AKAN MENGHUKUMMU!!!" (All)

"BERUBAH!!!" (All)

"**JRENG!! JRENG!!!" **(Ace)

"NGAPAIN MEREKA?!!" Bentak Nami murka dari earphone kepada tiga pengguna buah iblis normal lainnya.

"Kami saja tidak tahu mereka sedang apa," Jawab Lucci, Kidd, dan Law bersama-sama.

"AAAAACEEEEE!!!!" Raung Nami murka, Ace segera menutup telinganya sambil meringis penuh derita dan sakit (lebay).

"KAU NGAPAIN?!"

"Eeeh... Meniru Power Ranger?" Jawab Ace sebenanya. Tidak ada jawaban dari seberang sana, tapi mereka bisa mendengar tarikan napas Nami dan gemertak giginya.

"..._SATU_.... Kita dari fandom One Piece. _DUA_.... Kalian buang-buang waktu. _TIGA_.... Kegiatan kalian menarik perhatian... dan _EMPAT_** GAYA HENSHIN ITU NORAK TAUUUU**!!!"

"Oh, ya? Menurutku lumayan kok...." Komentar Smoker.

"AAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!!!! CEPAT MULAI DISCLAIMERNYA DAN TAMATKAN CERITA INI!!!!"

**DISCLAIMER :: Oke, One Piece, Power Ranger, Snow White dan segudang parodi-parodi lainnya BUKAN punya saya.**

**Vivi White and The Seven Devil Fruit Users**

**PART VII : THE LAST PART**

Istana Alubarna...

Letaknya di pusat kota dan, walaupun terbuka untuk umum, penjagaannya selalu ketat dengan keamanan berlapis-lapis.

Tidak ada orang bodoh yang mau menyusup kedalamnya...

Mungkin.

Kecuali ketujuh tokoh utama kita yang sekarang terpaku di tembok belakang istana. Mereka mendongakkan kepala dengan pandangan lurus ke balkon lantai tiga istana. Ketujuh-tujuhnya sama-sama bengong dengan wajah cool (author dikabarkan pingsan melihat adegan ini). Suasana hening dan penuh kedamaian, sehingga mereka mungkin saja bisa mendengar kutu bersin.

"Jadi?" Kata Smoker akhirnya, memecahkan kesunyian.

"Bagi kalian yang mengetahui cara memanjat tembok ini, harap mengacungkan tangannya," Sambung Law.

"Geppou," Gumam Lucci singkat dan mulai melompat di udara hingga akhirnya sampai ke balkon lantai tiga. Setelah sampai, ia menengok ke bawah dan melambai singkat, "Aku duluan."

"CURANG!!" Seru ke enam rekannya dengan wajah komikal.

"Huooo.... Hebat Lucci-san! Apa aku bisa, ya?" Tanya Brook kepada dirinya sendiri dalam gumaman.

"Tidak, kau tidak mungkin bisa," Jawab Ace, Smoker, Law, Bon Clay, dan Kidd berbarengan.

Tetapi Brook melompat tinggi (karena tubuhnya ringan) dan akhirnya berlari di tembok, memanfaatkan kakinya yang cepat dan bobot tubuhnya yang cuma terdiri dari tulang belulang.

"Yohohohoho!! Akan kukabari kalau sudah sampai!!"

"TUNGGU, BRENGSEK!!!" Teriak Smoker, "Ambilkan tali atau apa kek gitu..."

Tidak ada sahutan.

Bon Clay akhirnya menghela napas, "Ah... Sepertinya daku harus berusaha sendiri supaya bisa masuk..."

"Bukan '_daku' _tapi _'kita'_," Ralat Ace, "entah kenapa, aku benar-benar merindukan Luffy dalam situasi begini,"

"Buah iblisnya memang sangat berguna sih, dalam urusan menyusup," Timpal Kidd setuju.

"Dasar Luffy, disaat begini dia malah jadi tidak berguna," Tambah Smoker.

"Kalau masuk lewat pintu depan, katanya harus menunjukkan sidik jari prajurit," Ace berusaha berpikir di tengah kegentingan yang melanda.

"Coba sidik jari prajurit itu bisa kita fotokopi..." Gumam Bon Clay.

Ace tersentak, wajahnya terlihat cerah dan langsung **memeluk** okama itu erat, "Bon Clay! Kau jenius!!"

"Eeeeeeh?" Respon ketiga orang yang menonton.

"Ace, aku tak menyangka kau punya kecenderungan pada sesama jenis," Gumam Smoker. Law dan Kidd mengangguk setuju.

"Waaah... Daku tidak menyangka, lho, Ace...."

"BUKAN BEGITU, BODOH!!!"

10 menit kemudian, secara ajaib kelima makhluk itu berhasil menyusup masuk lewat pintu depan dengan kekuatan Mane Mane no Mi milik Bon Clay.

Brook, disisi lain mematung di balkon lantai 3 istana. Aneh, seharusnya teman-temannya ada di bawah sana seperti 10 menit yang lalu, menunggu dirinya yang datang membawa tali. Tapi kenapa yang ada dibawah sana hanya udara kosong?

"Kemana mereka?"

* * *

Kohza berjalan di dalam istana yang ia kenal sejak lama itu, tepatnya di aula besar istana. Tidak ada penjaga di dalamnya, sehingga ia tinggal melenggang kangkung saja menuju tempat yang ia kira adalah tempat Crocodile bersemayam. _'Sekuat apa si Crocodile ini sampai-sampai bisa dengan percaya dirinya membiarkan istana ini tanpa penjagaan? Istana punya orang lagi!' _Pikir Kohza.

**DUAAAR!!!**

Kohza merunduk ketika pilar di dekatnya meledak.

"Siapa yang main petasan di dalam istana? Bisa kebakaran tahu!" Hardik Kohza tegas.

"Bukan petasan! Ini bom tahu!!!" Tukas Mr.5 kesal.

"Siapa yang main bom di istana? Amrozi aja akan berpikir dua kali untuk melakukan aksi terorisme di Alubarna!" Ralat Kohza sama tegasnya.

"Cuma ledakkan kecil, apanya yang teroris? Hei, kau bisa kutuntut dengan tuduhan pencemaran nama baik!"

Mr. 5 mencabut sehelai rambutnya dan melemparnya ke arah Kohza.

**DUAAARRR!!!**

Untungnya, Kohza sempat menghindar. Kedudukan masih 0-0.

"... buah iblis...?" Sebuah kesimpulan keluar dari mulut Kohza dengan separo tidak percaya.

"Hehe. Sadar juga kau. Seluruh petinggi Baroque Works adalah pengguna buah iblis. Apa kau masih berani menantang—huwaaaa!"

**Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!**

Kohza menembak senapannya.

"Brengsek!" Mr. 5 menghindar ke salah satu pilar, "berani sekali kau menembakku ketika aku sedang bicara!"

"Mau pengguna buah iblis kek, buah semangka kek, buah apel kek, apa peduliku? Cepat katakan padaku dimana Vivi!" Geram Kohza jengkel. Bisa-bisanya ia membuang waktunya yang berharga hanya untuk meladeni pengguna buah iblis konyol begini.

"Huh? Putri Vivi? Dia sudah mati—aah!"

Dor!

Mr. 5 lagi-lagi menghindar ketika sebuah peluru menyerempet pundaknya.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam. Dia tidak akan mati semudah itu." Kata Kohza datar. Pengalaman mengajarkannya agar jangan terlalu percaya pada kata-kata musuh. Terutama yang belum terpojok.

* * *

DUAAAR!!

"Apa itu?" Tanya Smoker santai tapi waspada.

"Mungkin Lucci." Jawab Law, "Seperti apa ya, para Baroque Works itu?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Menurut daku mereka kuat." Pendapat Bon Clay.

Mereka mulai berjalan di sekitar lorong-lorong, mencari sumber suara itu. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, terdapat satu ledakkan lagi. Dan selanjutnya 4 tembakkan senapan terdengar beruntun.

"Kedengaran seru. Aku duluan!" Kidd berlari menyongsong arah suara yang mereka sendiri tidak tahu darimana asalnya.

"Tunggu!!" Seru teman-temannya yang lain. Mereka berusaha mengikuti Kidd.

"Aneh. Istana ini terlalu sepi... dimana penjaganya, ya?" Komentar Ace. Ia sudah berkeliling, dan tidak merasakan adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan.

**DUAKH!****\**

"**UGH!!"**

**GUBRAK!!!"**

"Kidd!!" Seru mereka sekali lagi ketika tubuh pria gothic itu terlihat terlempar ke ujung lorong. Mereka menoleh ke arah darimana Kidd diterbangkan.

"Oh? Kalian?"

"BUKAN 'OH, KALIAN', BODOH!"

Di hadapan mereka, berdiri Lucci. Tampak tenang dan tidak bersalah setelah menghajar salah satu rekannya. "Kukira Baroque Works... ternyata cuma kalian." Katanya, terdengar agak kecewa.

Kidd bangun dari ujung tembok lorong yang hancur, "Sialan kau, Lucci."

Menghiraukan keluhan, Sang Leopard menoleh ke arah teman-temannya yang lain, "aku dengar suara pertarungan dari ujung lorong... dan mana si tengkorak?"

"Mati 'kali." Jawab Kidd sekenanya.

"Cukup. Kita buang-buang waktu. Kalahkan Crocodile dan ambil penawar racunnya!"

"Ough! One Piece Ranger!!!"

* * *

Kohza menatap musuhnya datar. Yang tadinya hanya musuh kini beranak-pinak menjadi musuh – musuh – musuh – musuh – musuh – musuh. Yang kalau semuanya dirangkum, hampir semuanya adalah pengguna buah iblis. Ada nenek-nenek yang bisa berubah jadi tikus mondok, manusia bom, gadis yang beratnya berubah-ubah, manusia lilin, manusia senjata tajam, dan wanita berduri. Yang ia anggap mendekati manusia normal hanyalah anak kecil pelukis yang catnya bisa memberi sugesti, dan laki-laki tinggi besar yang bicaranya lambat.

Organisasi ini jelas sudah melanggar HAM karena memperkerjakan anak di bawah umur, lansia, dan penderita autisme (Mr. 4).

Keadaannya sungguh tidak bagus. Awalnya ia masih bisa mengimbangi si mamusia bom sendirian. Tapi kalau mereka sudah keroyokkan, tinggal tunggu waktu sampai ia mati. Mereka baru memberikan demonstrasi satu menit tentang kekuatan mereka, dan dia sudah separo babak belur.

"Menurut perhitunganku, kau pasti sudah tahu persentasi kemungkinan menangmu adalah nol persen." Kata Si Manusia Lilin.

"Kyahahahaha! Usahamu terbuang percuma sekarang!" Tawa gadis berbaju serba kuning.

Apa dia akan benar-benar mati di tangan manusia-manusia aneh begini?

"Usahaku tidak akan sia-sia kalau aku berhasil memberi kalian sebanyak mungkin kerugian."

"Jangan sombong! Manusia biasa sepertimu tidak akan bisa apa-apa menghadapi kami!" Seru Mr. 1, maju dengan kecepatan penuh, tangannya terarah ke perut Kohza.

"Sial!" Umpat Kohza keras, berusaha mempersiapkan senapannya secepat mungkin.

"TUNGGU DULU!"

Perhatian seluruh makhluk hidup teralih ke pintu. Di balik kepulan asap, tampak beberapa makhluk hidup berjalan ke arah mereka. Mereka terus menatap ke arah kepulan asap yang semakin menipis itu

"Memberantas kejahatan dengan kebajikkan!!"

"Mengabdi pada JALAN OKAMA!!"

"Jujur, sopan, displin dan berlaku adil!!"

"Kami, ONE PIECE RANGER..."

"...AKAN MENGHUKUMMU!!!"

"BERUBAH!!!"

"**JRENG!! JRENG!!!"**

"............."

Di pinggirin, tampak 3 orang lain yang hanya melipat tangan, sama-sama menunduk dan menghela napas. Pura-pura gak kenal.

"Hhh..."

"Siapa lagi kalian?" Tanya Kohza waspada. Brengsek. Mau jadi seperti apa mayatnya kalau ada 6 orang lain yang datang?

"Justru kami yang bertanya pada kalian. Siapa kalian?" Tanya Law.

"Aku Pemimpin Pasukan Aliansi Suna Suna."

"Kami Baroque Works."

"Dan kami One Piece Ranger."

".............."

* * *

* * *

"Sebenarnya siapa yang jahat sih, disini?" Celetuk Kohza.

"Tentu saja mereka, dooong!" Bon Clay menunjuk para Baroque Works, "kami hanya ingin mengalahkan Crocodile dan mengambil penawar racunnya untuk Vivi dan Luffy!"

"Huh. Sudah kuduga! Kalau tidak ada Brook, formasinya jadi garing." Komentar Ace diluar topik.

"BUKAN ITU MASALAHNYA!!"

Di saat bersamana dengan obrolan gaje itu, Kohza tersentak, "Vivi?! Kalian tahu dimana Vivi?"

"Vivi ada di tempat persembunyian kami. Ia aman. Tapi mungkin kalau tidak cepat ditolong bisa mati." Jawab Smoker.

Kohza menghela napas lega, "kenapa Vivi bisa bersama kalian?" Tanyanya, kembali waspada.

"Ceritanya panjang. Pokoknya, ia aman dan kalau kau memang mengenal Vivi, kami pasti akan membawamu menemui—"

"Cukup mengobrolnya dan hadapi kami!" Potong Mr. 3.

"Oh, iya. Masih ada mereka ya..." Kata Ace dengan ekspresi 'SWT. mengganggu saja'.

Mereka kembali saling menatap. Saling meneliti lawan.

"Hei, kau," Kata Kidd, "Pemimpin Pasukan Aliansi..."

Kohza menengok ke arah Kidd.

"Apa informasi yang kau dapatkan dari pertarungan dengan mereka?" Tanya Kidd.

"Mereka pengguna buah iblis."

"Baik, kalau kalian memang ingin bertarung...."

* * *

CELAKA! CELAKA! CELAKA!

Nami mendengarkan setiap percakapan dengan penuh ketegangan. Baroque Works pengguna buah iblis! Ini jelas gawat. Nami mencopot headphone yang terpasang di kepalanya sejak sejam yang lalu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Bagaimana kalau mereka sampai kalah? Mereka akan tahu tempat ini dan kami semua pasti mati!! Bagaimana ini, KARUUU!!!"

"Kwek?" Sang Bebek Super bingung sendiri melihat Nami.

Nami menghela napas. Bahkan kalau ia kesana pun, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan di tengah pertarungan buah iblis. Ia manusia biasa. Dan senjata tidak akan cukup untuk membantu teman-temannya. Nami berteriak frustasi, tak lupa memukul wajah Luffy.

"Ini semua salahmu!! Bangun, bodoh!! Cepat bantu mereka!!"

"Eng? Kenapa Nami?"

"Si Bodoh ini justru tidak berguna di saat-saat penting!!! Bangun, Lu—" Nami berhenti memukul Luffy. Siapa yang mengajaknya mengobrol?

Nami menoleh, "VIVI!!!!"

"KWEEEK!!!"

"Ya, aku Vivi." Jawab Vivi.

"Ka-kau... Sa-sadar... T-t-t-ta-tapi...."

"Aku terti—Uhuk!" Vivi mencengkram tenggorokkannya. Ada sesuatu yang ia muntahkan, dan benda itu terjatuh ke lantai.

"A-apel...?" Kata Nami tidak percaya. Ada sepotong kecil apel yang keluar dari tenggorokkannya... Dan artinya, Vivi tidak pernah memakan apel itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak, dan sepertinya pingsan kelelalahan tadi... maaf, merepotkanmu." Vivi meminta maaf dengan tulus. Karuu sudah menangis di pelukkan majikannya yang baru bangkit dari kubur (?), "yang terakhir ku ingat Luffy memberiku apel... Ah! Kenapa Luffy?!" Vivi kembali kaget menemukan Luffy yang masih sekarat. Vivi memandang Nami yang terus menunduk. "Na, Nami...?"

Pundak Nami bergetar.

"Nami, kau baik-baik saja? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Dan mana yang lain?"

Nami langsung memeluk Vivi, "Kau sadar!! Kau sadar!!"

"I-iya. Tapi ada apa?"

"Kujelaskan nanti, yang penting sekarang kita harus ke Alubarna!! Pasti ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk membantu Ace dan yang lain!! Cepat! Waktu kita sedikit!!"

Nami kembali bersemangat, menarik Vivi untuk segera bangun dan berlari keluar dari hutan, mengejar teman-teman mereka sementara dikejar oleh waktu; Luffy bisa mati kapan saja dan Pasukan Aliansi Suna Suna juga bisa kalah kapan saja.

* * *

"Colors Trap! Biru Kesedihan!!"

"Hiks... Kurang ajar..." Bon Clay tampak menangis, dengan Miss Valentine duduk di atas punggungnya. "Hanya gara-gara catnya... mengalahkan kalian jadi susah sekali!!"

"Kyahahahaha! Itulah yang terjadi kalau kalian melawan Baroque Works!"

"Sial, hei Ace! Kami akan memberimu jalan. Cepat cari Crocodile dan hajar dia!!" Seru Smoker.

"Ba-baik... hiiks!"

"JANGAN MENANGIS!!"

"KARENA CAT BOCAH ITU AKU MENANGIS!! HIKS!!"

"Berhenti bertengkar!!" Teriak Law, berusaha menahan cucuran air mata, "buka jalan!!"

"Tidak akan kami biarkan!!" Seru Miss Merry Christmas.

"Tidak perlu, biar kulakukan sendiri!!" Ace, di tengah badai tangisan, membuat api di kedua tangannya.

"Juujika!!"

"Celaka! Minggir!" Seru Mr. 3.

"TUNGGU!!! Kejar dia!!"

Di sisi lain, Smoker berteriak, "Tahan mereka disini!"

"Ace! Lakukan sesuatu pada cat di punggungmu!!" Pesan teman-temannya terbalas dengan teriakan Ace dari kejauhan.

"Kurang ajar! Sulit bertarung kalau menangis begini...!" Kata Kidd kesal, "lakukan sesuatu pada bocah itu!"

* * *

Vivi dan Nami turun dari tunggangan Karuu, keduanya memakai jubah untuk menutupi identitas. Istana Alubarna ada di hadapan mereka. Kacau.

"Pasukan Aliansi Suna Suna terdesak..." Kata Vivi gelisah, "jumlah mereka memang kurang..."

"Kalau begini, kita bisa ketahuan kalau menyusup langsung dari pintu depan."

"Kita putar lewat belakang istana. Di tembok belakangnya ada lubang kecil yang biasa kupakai untuk keluar." Karuu kembali berlari, memutari gang-gang kecil hingga akhirnya beberapa menit kemudian sampai di bagian belakang istana. Vivi kembali menjelaskan singkat, "kalau lewat sini, kita akan melewati ruang tawanan di bawah tanah. Selain tempat itu, kita tidak akan bisa masuk karena temboknya tidak mungkin dipanjat."

Vivi turun dari atas Karuu, disusul Nami.

"Karuu, kalau memungkinkan, pancing salah satu anggota Pasukan Aliansi dan jelaskan keadaannya!"

"KWEK!"

Karuu berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua. Vivi mencari sebuah celah yang di balik rimbunnya pagar tanaman, lalu masuk diikuti Nami. Mereka memasuki bagian istana yang paling jarang dilewati manusia, ada pintu kayu tua yang tidak terurus.

"Tidak ada tawanan di Arabasta," Terang Vivi sembari membuka pintu tersebut, "jadi ruangannya kosong..."

Pintu terbuka, dan hiruk pikuk segera memenuhi telinga mereka.

Nami berbisik ke Vivi, "bukankah katamu kosong?"

"Mereka Prajurit Arabasta!" Seru Vivi kaget. Prajurit-prajurit itu lebih kaget lagi dengan melihat penampakkan orang yang dicari-cari dari kemarin.

"I-itu Putri Vivi!"

"Putri Viviii!!"

"Minta tanda-tangannya, dong!" Kata seoragn prajurit random keluar dari konteks.

Vivi berusaha membuka pintu-pintu sel itu, "dimana kuncinya?!"

"Tidak ada di ruangan ini! Baroque Works membuang kuncinya!" Jawab seorang prajurit random.

"Tidak perlu kunci," gumam Nami dan tangannya segera berkunci di lubang kunci sel dengan sebuah jepit rambut, "ini urusanku..."

Hanya butuh waktu 10 menit bagi Nami untuk membuka seluruh sel. Vivi memerintahkan para prajurit untuk membantu Pasukan Aliansi Suna Suna. Hingga akhirnya, mereka melewati sel yang terakhir hanya dihuni dua orang... atau tepatnya satu orang dan satu ekor cerpelai.

"AKHIRNYAAA!!!" Seru manusia berhidung panjang itu.

"Usopp! Akhirnya kita selamat!" Seru si cerpelai—tapi SEJAK KAPAN CERPELAI BISA BICARA?

"Cerpelainya bicara!!!" Seru baik Vivi ataupun Nami.

"Aku rusa!! Lihat tandukku!!!" Seru Chopper murka sambil menunjuk tanduknya.

"RUSANYA BICARA!!!" Seru Vivi dan Nami makin kaget.

~~~ Beberapa detik kemudian~~~ (Maap, di skip aja ya ^^)

Nami memeriksa bungkusan kecil yang di bawa Usopp. Banyak sekali barang-barang aneh yang ia jual, mulai dari peluru sampai telur busuk.

"Aku Usopp dan ini temanku Chopper. Kami pedagang yang berkeliling, tapi sialnya kami tertangkap dan dimasukkan ke sarang buaya..." Cerita Usopp, "untungnya, kami berhasil lolos, dan tertangkap lagi lalu dimasukkan ke sel ini!"

"Terima kasih sudah menolong kami, Putri Vivi!" Sambung Chopper tulus. Vivi hanya tersenyum.

"Barang jualanmu menarik ya," gumam Nami. Ia mengambil tiga buah tongkat biru kehitaman yang bisa terbagi tiga, "ini apa ya?"

"Ah!! Matamu jeli!! Itu barang ciptaanku, JRENG!!! **perfect clima tact**!"

"... Perfect—apa?"

* * *

**BRAK!!**

"Crocodile!!" Teriak Ace sambil membuka pintu. Ruangan itu ternyata kosong. Ace menutup pintunya kembali dan mengulang ritual yang sama untuk pintu selanjutnya.

**BRAK!**

"Crocodile?!"

Lagi-lagi kosong. Sudah 5 ruangan yang kosong, dan sejauh yang ia tahu, ruangan di istana ini ada ratusan. Kalau di cek satu persatu mungkin baru selesai besok sore. Itu belum termasuk dapur, ruang tawanan, kamar keluarga kerajaan, plus ruang kerja baginda raja... yang digosipkan angker.

"Hhh..." Ace menghela napas. Lalu tersentak lagi, ruang kerja raja! Kenapa tidak terpikirkan dari tadi? Biasanya, pimpinan mafia kan selalu ada di ruangan yang terkesan punya kuasa!.... Atau itulah yang biasa ia baca di komik-komik yakuza.

Ace kembali berlari menyusuri lorong. Ia harus ke ruang kerja raja!

.... Dan dimanakah letak ruang kerja raja tersebut?

Ia berhenti kembali. Tiba-tiba migren dan akhirnya untuk melampiaskan emosi, ia meninju pintu terdekat di samping kanannya. Tinjunya berbuah api dan langsung membakar pintu itu dalam sekejap.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya suara dingin seseorang. Ace menoleh dan matanya mengirim sinyal gambar seseorang yang menggunakan jubah tebal dengan bekas luka yang membelah wajahnya.

"Kau sendiri siapa?" Tanya Ace berusaha sopan. Bagaimana pun juga ia sudah merusak pintu orang...

"Aku? Aku Sir Crocodile." Jawab laki-laki itu.

"Oh." Respon Ace. Ia menghela napas lega sebelum akhirnya berseru, "HIKEN!!"

**BWOOOOSH!!**

* * *

Brook berjalan dengan tetap membawa tali menyusuri lorong yang sepi. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk sekadar melihat lukisan yang terpajang di sepanjang koridor. Tengkorak itu menggumamkan lagu sambil sesekali menyeruput cangkir teh di tangannya.

"HmmHmHm~~ Ah, tenang sekali istana ini..." Kata Brook kepada dirinya sendiri.

Ia kembali menyusuri lorong, dan diperempatan selanjutnya, ia melihat sosok berambut biru dan oranye berlari melewatinya. Ia masih sempat mendengar obrolan mereka.

"—Ruangan dengan banyak pilar? Itu pasti aula istana!! Lewat sini, Nami!"

"Ah, Vivi-san, Nami-san, bolehkah aku melihat celana dalam kalian?"

"Tidak, terima kasih!" Tolak Nami. Baru kemudian berhenti dan menoleh.

"BROOK!"

"Yohohoho!!! Hari yang cera—AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Brook terkejut ketika Nami menarik dan menyeretnya berlari.

"Yohohohoho!! Sungguh cewek yang bersemangat~!!"

"DIAM!!"

Vivi kembali memandu mereka, "Habis ini kita belok kiri, di ujung ruangan adalah aula istana!!"

Hanya butuh beberapa detik kemudian ketika mereka sampai di tempat yang dulu bernama aula.

"Ace! Smoker! Lucci! Bon Clay! Kidd! Law!!" Absen Nami ketika memasuki ruangan, menemukan 5 orang temannya dan sisa manusia yang tidak ia kenal.

"Kohza!!"

"Vi-Vivi...?" Tanya Kohza.

"Nami!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! Lakukan sesuatu pada cat di punggung ini!!"

"A-apa?" Nami menyelidiki situasi.

Teman-temannya, atau musuh-musuhnya dan pria bernama Kohza ini, kelihatannya seimbang. Beberapa temannya tertawa-tawa, menangis atau malah duduk santai di pojokkan.

"Hmm, bala bantuan mereka datang!" Kata Miss Merry Christmas.

"Daripada itu, Putri Vivi masih hidup, lho." Gumam Miss Double Finger.

"Ya sudah, bunuh saja dia disini." Sambung Mr. 1.

"Kohza...!" Vivi menghampiri teman sejak kecilnya itu.

"Vivi..."

**DUAKH!!!**

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada istanaku, bodoh!" Omel Vivi kesal setelah menjitak Kohza. Siapa juga yang tidak kesal melihat rumahnya diobrak-abrik orang tidak dikenal?

"Nami! Hiks! Cepat lakukan sesuatu untuk cat ini!" Tangis Bon Clay.

"Memangnya kalian kira aku sedang apa?!" Bentak Nami kesal, memutar dua tongkat di tangannya, sementara ada lingkaran-lingkaran tertentu yang keluar dari tongkat.

"Cheerleader?" Jawab Lucci, duduk santai dan entah kenapa bisa tidak tertarik pada pertarungan ini.

"Main tongkat?" Tebak Law.

Para villain, yang kesal karena merasa selalu dicuekin, segera berusaha menghalangi pemain baru yang entah melakukan apa itu.

"Candle lock!!"

"HIYAAAAH~" Nami menghindar dari entah-benda-putih-apa yang nyaris menyerangnya tadi, "menjijikkan! Apa itu...?!"

"Heh! Sudah kuduga manusia biasa sepertimu akan terkejut! Itulah kekuatan Buah Doru Doru! Aku bisa membuat lilin!!" Seru Mr. 3 girang sendiri.

"Oh, kukira kotoran burung." Kata Nami.

"KUBUNUH KAU!!" Hardik Mr. 3 komikal.

Nami menatap awan kehitaman yang terbentuk di atas langit-langit aula. Sama seperti manusia-manusia lainnya yang juga bingung dengan awan yang hebatnya, selain muncul mendadak, juga bisa eksis di dalam sebuah ruangan.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Miss Golden Finger.

"Entahlah, tapi tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan kita! Serang gadis itu!" Seru Miss Valentine.

"TIDAAAAK!!" Jerit Nami dan menangis komikal.

"Nami, aku akan menghadang mereka! Tuntaskan... eh, hmm... apapun yang kau kerjakan itu!" Kata Vivi, mengeluarkan string senjatanya.

'_Hampir selesai!!'_ Pikir Nami, '_uuuh, semoga saja memang bekerja! Aku sudah mengeluarkan 100000 berry demi senjata ini!'_

Bola-bola itu berhenti keluar. Nami mengeluarkan satu tongkat lagi, _'semoga berhasil...' _pikirnya, dan akhirnya berseru ragu, "T-Thunderbolt... TEMPO!!!"

**CTAAAAAAARR!!!!**

"Kyaaaaaaa!!" Jerit Nami maupun Vivi ketika petir menyambar begitu saja di ruangan itu. Awan hitam sudah menghilang, Aula kembali sepi.

"Yohohohoho! Suara petir barusan membuat jantungku terlonjak! Ah, aku kan sudah tidak punya jantung..." Kata Brook sambil memasuki aula pertarungan dengan santai.

"Haaah, untunglah bekerja..." Nami terduduk. Petirnya menyerang baik kawan maupun lawan.

"Brengsek, kau Nami... Daku juga ikutan kena..." Gerutu Bon Clay, gosong di seluruh tubuh sama seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Mereka perlahan mulai bergerak, bangkit dari pingsan.

"Justru kalian yang monster! Bisa bangun setelah diserang seperti tadi!!" Tukas Nami.

"Omong-omong, dimana Ace?" Tanya Vivi.

"Dia sedang melawan Crocodile." Jawab Smoker yang juga gosong, "Kenapa kau dan Vivi bisa kesini?"

"Anggap saja kalian sedang beruntung." Jawab Nami singkat. Bangkit berdiri setelah merosot ke lantai tadi.

Mereka kembali berdiri waspada ketiak merasakan gerakan-gerakan dari kubu lawan, "ka-kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Sir Crocodile..."

"Oh, ya?"

"... buah iblis yang ia makan adalah tipe logia..." Kata Valentine, "Buah Suna Suna."

"Yohohohohoho! Tipe logia! Sama seperti Ace! Sungguh kebetulan!"

Baroque Works menegang. Ada suara tawa yang mereka kenal. Ekspersi horor membayangi wajah mereka ketika akhirnya Brook masuk ruangan.

"HUWAAAAAA!! HANTU TENGKORAK YANG WAKTU ITU!!!" Jerit mereka bersama.

"Apa? Hantu?! Dimana?!!" Seru Brook ikutan panik.

"ITU KAU!!!" Teriak Nami dan yang lainnya.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! Maafkan kami!!! Kami sudah kualat padamu!!!" Mereka sweatdrop melihat anggota Baroque Works itu sekarang justru bersujud di hadapan Brook yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Untunglah Nami dengan gampangnya membaca situasi.

"Hoo..." Nami, dengan senyuman licik di wajahnya, bertanya, "apa yang telah kalian lakukan pada **jin peliharaanku**?"

Lima menit kemudian, terlihat para officer agent Baroque Works berlutut di hadapan Nami. Brook, Vivi, Kohza, Smoker, Lucci, Law, dan Kidd hanya berkeringat komikal melihat pemandangan yang sudah pasti akan terjadi kalau Nami turun tangan.

Nami, menggunakan akting terbaiknya, menyebarkan atmosfer ketakutan di ruangan itu dengan berkata malas seolah kepada dirinya sendiri, "hmm... aku bisa dengan meminta Brook menjadikan kalian sebagai santapan malamnya—"

"HEEEEEE?" Brook yang tidak sadar akan muslihat Nami terkaget sendiri. Ia suka susu dan daging... tapi bukan daging manusia! "A-a-aku tidak—"

**DUKH!**

Pukulan keempat pengguna buah iblis itu berhasil membungkam Brook. Nami menghela napas dan mengulang kata-katanya, "aku bisa meminta Brook untuk menjadikan kalian makan malamnya—"

"KAMI MOHON JANGAN!!"

"Kalau begitu tukar nyawa kalian dengan kelemahan Crocodile!" Seru Nami tegas sambil menunjuk para officer agent dengan OOC.

Para officer agent serentak mengangkat kepala.

"Kalian dengar kan? Apa kelemahan Crocodile...? Ah, dan apa penawar racun yang kalian berikan pada apel itu?" Tanya Nami dan menambahkan syarat. Sebenarnya ia juga agak tidak suka gaya mengancam yang OOC begini... tapi apa boleh buat. Ada nyawa yang harus ia selamatkan. Disisi lain, akhirnya Mr. 3 menjawab dengan ragu,

"Eh... yah, Buah Suna Suna yang ia makan mengubah struktur tubuhnya menjadi pasir... dan kau pasti tahu pasir itu lemah terhadap air."

"..." Nami tidak menjawab apa-apa. Semua temannya menunggu apa keputusannya.

* * *

"Apa hanya segitu saja kekuatanmu?"

Suara dingin itu melempar Ace menghantam tembok.

Dengan detil pertarungan yang terlalu panjang untuk diuraikan, sekarang mereka sudah tiba di lantai paling atas Istana Alubarna. Ace tidak terluka parah, tapi ada darah yang memaksa keluar dari mulutnya dari terlemparnya tubuhnya ke tembok tadi.

Ace agak kesulitan menghindari serangannya, terutama karena ia juga tidak tahu dimana Manusia Pasir ini akan muncul. Disisi lain, apinya juga tidak berefek apa-apa pada Crocodile.

"Aku pasti akan membuatmu menyesal karena tanpa ba-bi-bu menghajarku tadi... A—"

"RAIN TEMPO!!" Seru pemain lain yang baru muncul, dan hujan lokal menyirami atap istana. Nami muncul dari pintu masuk menuju ruangan terbuka yang lapang itu.

"Nami! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?!" Seru Ace, "pantas dari tadi aku berusaha menghubungimu tapi tidak ada sahutan..."

"Ceritanya panjang. Aku sudah berusaha membantu semampuku dengan hujan ini! Sisanya urusanmu!!" Teriak Nami ketakutan, terutama karena pandangan tidak terima Crocodile karena lawannya mendapat bantuan. Bantuan tepat malah.

Nami menghela napas. Ia bisa menghasilkan hujan tepat waktu, untungnya. Ia sudah menyaksikan pertarungan keduanya sejak tadi, sambil bersembunyi dan berusaha membuat awan hujan secepat mungkin.

Kedua petarung diam di tempat. Hujan membuat kekuatan Crocodile jadi tidak berguna. Dan sekarang, pria dengan luka yang melintang horizontal di wajahnya itu berusaha memikirkan rencana B.

"Apalagi yang kau tunggu?!" Teriak Nami, "ia lemah terhadap air! Sekarang saat yang tepat untuk menghajarnya!"

Ace hanya menunduk putus asa, "Nami, ada satu masalah lagi."

Nami tersentak, shock, "jangan-jangan..."

"Nami, aku ini api... Buah Hie Hie itu juga lemah terhadap air."

Nami terjatuh ke lantai dalam posisi OTL. Menyesali keputusannya.

"ACE!! NAMI!!" Seru Vivi. Terdengar suara gedebrak-gedebruk orang yang lari menuju tempat mereka, lagi-lagi pintu terbanting membuka, dan para pengguna buah iblis, disertai Vivi dan Kohza naik.

"Kami sudah membereskan mereka, dan sekarang mereka dijaga oleh Bon Clay" Lapor Kidd. "Omong-omong, ini hujan darimana?" Di saat bersamaan, ia merasakan ada bayangan yang lari melewatinya.

"Crocodile!!" Teriak Vivi, berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil memutar string di tangannya.

"Apa kau kira karena aku tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanku, maka aku sudah bisa dikalahkan?"

"VIVI!!" Teriak Kohza.

**BRUAGH!!**

Dalam kelebatan mata, Vivi menghantam tembok.

"VIVI!!" Semua orang berteriak. Sang Putri terjatuh ke lantai seperti boneka rusak.

Nami menegakkan tubuhnya, "baik!" Katanya, memutar kembali dua tongkat clima tact.

"Nguahahahaha... kau sudah melihat apa yang kulakukan pada temanmu. Kau hanya manusia biasa, dan hujan buatanmu hanya melemahkanku... Tapi tidak melukaiku." Katanya tetap dingin.

"Kita lihat saja." Jawab Nami singkat. Awan hitam di atasnya semakin tebal, tetapi hujan sudah menjadi gerimis. Dan Nami tahu bahwa sebentar lagi hujan itu hanya tinggal masa lalu.

"Nami," Ace berkata pelan kepadanya, "apa kau yakin bisa mengalahkannya? Ini buah iblis, lho."

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Apa?!"

"Diam saja dan jadi tamengku!!" Seru Nami, Crocodile maju, tidak membuat pasir, tapi tetap cepat dan jelas satu pukulannya akan meremukkan tulang Nami. Ace hanya sempat mengumpat dan berdiri di hadapan Nami.

Nami memejamkan matanya. Ngeri. Tapi sekarang di hadapannya bukan cuma ada pemuda api yang bertelanjang dada saja, seluruh temannya (kecuali Vivi yang pingsan) membantu Ace, menahan serangan Crocodile.

"THU... THUNDER BOLT TEMPO!!"

Dalam sepersekian detik, Smoker yang belajar dari masa lalu segera berteriak panik, "TIARAP!!"

**CTAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!**

**...............**

* * *

* * *

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berselang. Nami akhirnya membuka matanya, menemukan hanya dirinya saja yang masih berdiri. Last Man Standing. Atau mungkin Last Woman Standing.

Awan hitam menghilang, dan petir itu jelas menyambar Crocodile dengan aliran sebesar sekian juta volt. Walau tidak mati, villain nomor satu jelas sudah pingsan, terkalahkan. Dan teman-temannya lagi-lagi tidak sadarkan diri untuk sementara waktu. Nami menghela napas lagi dan merosot ke bawah. Jatuh di lututnya sendiri.

Ia, tanpa disangka, mengalahkan musuh utama di luar skenario, dan semakin menghancurkan cerita Snow White. Nami menatap clima tact di tangannya. Senjata aneh yang ia beli dari pedagang keliling yang sekarang pasti sudah ada di luar Arabasta. Ternyata senjata ini lebih berguna daripada yang ia kira.

"Swan swan~ lho? Kenapa hanya Nami yang hidup?" Tanya Bon Clay. Kecuali Vivi dan Nami, seluruh manusia disana tampak gosong. Dan penyebab gosongnya mereka jelas karena satu hal...

"Wah~~ untung sekali daku tidak ikut ke atas..." Kata Bon Clay penuh rasa syukur.

"Bangun!"

Bon Clay menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat Nami membangunkan rekan-rekan seperjuangannya, dengan menendang tubuh mereka tanpa belas kasihan, '_khas Nami...'_ Pikir sang okama... dan sekali lagi bersyukur telah ditinggal di bawah tadi.

Mereka bangun satu per satu, dan setelah ada debat kecil mengenai senjata baru Nami yang melanggar hak asasi dan berbahaya, mereka kini berusaha memeriksa keadaan Vivi.

"Beraninya kalian membunuh putri negeri ini..." komentar Bon Clay dingin.

"BUKAN KAMI!!!" Bentak teman-temannya tidak terima.

"A-anu... mungkin aku bisa memeriksa Putri Vivi?" Tanya suara yang baru muncul. Mereka menoleh, dan Nami sekali lagi melihat si pedagang berhidung panjang.

"Kau punya pengetahuan medis?" Tanya Nami meragukan.

"Bukan aku, tapi dia." Katanya sambil menunjuk yan ada di sampingnya, makhluk berukuran lebih kecil itu sepertinya mencoba untuk bersembunyi, tetapi posisinya terbalik.

"... cerpelai?"

"BUKAN!!" Bentak Chopper murka dan berubah ke wujud manusia-nya.

"Waaah! Gorila!!" Seru Ace kaget dan kagum.

Mengabaikan Ace, Kohza bertanya, "apa kau bisa memeriksanya?"

"... Bi-bisa..."

Mereka menyingkir sejenak, dan Chopper maju perlahan, memeriksa denyut nadi di tangan dan leher Vivi, "Ia hanya pingsan saja. Tidak ada tulangnya yang patah."

"Sungguh? Terima kasih banyak," kata Kohza, "tapi bagaimana caranya membangunkannya?"

"Mu-mungkin ia lebih baik dirawat daripada dibangunkan." Sahut Chopper cepat. Tapi Kohza sepertinya punya pemikiran lain.

Ia mendekati Vivi yang terbaring.

'_Tunggu, apa dia ingin...'_

'_Apa benar dia ingin melakukannya disini...?'_

'_Yohohoho... masa muda memang penuh gairah...'_

Sementara pikiran-pikiran itu berkecamuk di kepala para hadirin di tempat itu (dan para readers), wajah Vivi dan Kohza semakin mendekat.

5 cm...

4 cm...

3 cm...

2, 75 cm....

2, 50 cm....

2, 4987999 cm...

Kohza berhenti sejenak. Dan para pengguna buah iblis, Nami, Usopp maupun Chopper menunggu dengan tegang.

"Bangun, PENDEK." Panggil Kohza datar sambil menampar Vivi pelan.

**PLAK!!**

Vivi terbangun sambil menampar Kohza, "Siapa yang pendek? Dasar CENGENG."

"Aiiih~ Sayang sekali... padahal sedang seru-serunya..." Gerutu Bon Clay. Pemonton kecewa.

"Ku-ku-kukira..." Nami tergagap sendiri.

"Apa?" Tanya Vivi dan Kohza.

"Bukan apa-apa," Ace menutup pembicaraan, dan semua makhluk disana memutuskan untuk setuju.

* * *

Seiring dengan semakin tuanya hari, perang selesai. Baroque Works ditangkap dan sekarang giliran Pell, Chaka dan Igaram (akhirnya bisa kembali ke negerinya) yang mengurus persoalan. Dan setelah banyak tangisan dari ketiganya untuk Vivi, Vivi memutuskan untuk mengantar kembali para pengguna buah iblis dan Nami kembali ke vila mewah mereka di hutan.

"Kalian bisa mendapat penghargaan untuk Arabasta," kata Vivi, "apa benar kalian tidak mau menerimanya?"

Nami memandang teman-temannya. Dan setelah membaca tatapan mereka, Nami memutuskan kepada Vivi, "tentu saja kami terima!!"

"HEI!!" Protes seluruh pengguna buah iblis.

"Hahaha... bercanda, bercanda..." Nami tertawa renyah.

"Entah kenapa kalau kau yang bilang, kesannya jadi serius..." Gerutu Smoker.

Vivi hanya tersenyum melihat orang-orang yang baru ia kenal beberapa hari itu. Tentunya, walau masalah kenegaraan sudah selesai, mereka masih dihadapi sebuah masalah yang mungkin memang mendesak,

Luffy.

Mereka kembali merenungi apa kata para officer agent satu jam lebih sebelumnya...

**FLASH BACK MODE : ON**

"_Kalian dengar kan? Apa kelemahan Crocodile...? Ah, dan apa penawar racun yang kalian berikan pada apel itu?" Tanya Nami dan menambahkan syarat. Sebenarnya ia juga agak tidak suka gaya mengancam yang OOC begini... tapi apa boleh buat. Ada nyawa yang harus ia selamatkan. Disisi lain, akhirnya Mr. 3 menjawab dengan ragu,_

"_Eh... yah, Buah Suna Suna yang ia makan mengubah struktur tubuhnya menjadi pasir... dan kau pasti tahu pasir itu lemah terhadap air."_

"_..." Nami tidak menjawab apa-apa. Semua temannya menunggu apa keputusannya._

"_Bagaimana dengan penawar racunnya?" Tanya Nami._

_Miss Double Finger-lah yang menjawab, "itu..."_

**FLASH BACK MODE : OFF**

"... tidak ada penawarnya." Ulang Law.

"... dan racunnya adalah racun untuk sea king." Sambung Lucci.

"...Ah, Luffy-san, perjumpaan kita memang singkat, tapi aku mendoakan semoga kau bisa beristirahat dengan tenang."

Tak heran mereka memukul Brook bersama-sama satu detik setelahnya. Dan akhirnya, rombongan itu kembali memasuki vila.

Luffy terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Untuk pertama kalinya terlihat tidur dengan tenang tanpa banyak silat.

"Sekarang kita harus bagaimana?" Tanya Smoker.

"Biasanya, kalau di cerita-cerita, sang putri bisa terbangun karena ciuman pangeran." Kata Brook santai. Tapi satu kalimat itu membuahkan 6 pasang mata yang menatap Nami. Tajam terpercaya.

"A-APA?" Tanya Nami.

"Bukan 'apa'," Tukas Ace, "cium dia."

"A-APAAA?!" Nami makin histeris. Wajah memerah dari leher sampai ubun-ubun, matanya terbelalak panik dan napasnya putus-putus. Jangan-jangan Nami penderita asma? *author disepak*

"Ti-ti-tidak mau!! Tidak mau!! Kenapa harus aku?! Kan ada Vivi!!" Nami mengkambinghitamkan Vivi tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Dasar. Tidak mungkin kan kita meminta seorang putri kerajaan mencium makhluk rendahan seperti kita, terutama Luffy?" Ace memukul Luffy dengant telunjuknya. Bon Clay, Brook, Law, Kidd, Lucci dan Smoker entah mengapa mendapat vision bahwa pertengkaran ini akan makan waktu lama tanpa harus ada campur tangan mereka. Sehingga keenamnya memutuskan untuk menjadi penonton pasif.

"Lagipula cuma tempel bibir saja, apa salahnya?"

"Ah, kalau Nami tidak mau, daku siap menggantikan—"

Lima orang di samping Bon Clay segera menahan okama itu agar tetap di tempatnya.

"Sudah! Cium saja!!" Ace menarik kepala Nami dan mendorongnya menuju wajah Luffy yang tertidur pulas.

"TIDAAAAAAK!!!" Nami menjerit dan memberontak. Tangannya menahan di atas tempat tidur. Sayangnya, tenaga Ace lebih kuat.

"Ah, Na-Nami..." Hanya itu yang sempat keluar dari mulut Vivi. Bingung harus mendukung kubu Ace atau Nami.

"!!!" Nami panik melihat jarak antara wajahnya dan Luffy yang semakin menipis.

10 cm. 5 cm. 4 cm. 3 cm. 2, 75 cm. 2, 50 cm. 2, 4987999 cm....

* * *

"Dimana aku?"

Ketika Luffy terbangun, ia sadar ia bukan ada di dalam vilanya. Dan dengan meneliti keadaan selama beberapa saat, ia segera sadar bahwa ia ada di rumah pohonnya. Rumah pohon tempat ia dan Nami sering bermain bersama dengan Ace.

"SUGEEEEE~ Kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Tapi rasanya sudah lama sekali!!" Luffy semakin bersemangat dan menatap berbagai benda pribadinya saat kecil. Ia bermain dengan teleskopnya, menatap peta-peta buatan Nami, dan berbagai benda masa kecil lainnya. Dan ketika ia kembali tersadar dari nostalgia, hari sudah sore. Matahari menyinari ruangan di rumah pohonnya, tepat seperti dulu.

"Luffy?" Seseorang memanggilnya. Ia menoleh, menemukan Nami di ambang pintu mungil rumah pohonnya.

"Hei, Nami! Lihat!! Barang-barangmu disini masih tetap sama seperti dulu!"

Nami hanya tertawa.

Ada yang aneh dengan Nami, menurut Luffy. Ia kelihatan lebih... uhm... apa istilahnya ya? Lebih perempuan? Lebih lembut...? Otak Luffy berusaha menyimpulkan seperti apa Nami yang ada di hadapannya ini. Tentu saja Nami yang ada di hadapannya ini lebih menyenangkan dalam beberapa hal, misalnya ia tidak lagi dihajar tiap lima menit sekali dan mereka juga tidak bertengkar. Tapi ternyata sifat galak Nami itu justru ia rindukan sekarang. Nami yang tidak galak bukan Nami.

Nami yang sekarang ia temui, memiliki efek yang sama seperti daging. Otak Luffy hanya bisa memikirkan hal itu. Jangan-jangan sekarang ia mulai berminat dengan daging manusia?

Ini pasti mimpi!

Akhirnya Luffy berhasil menarik kesimpulan yang tepat. Nami yang tidak galak dan dirinya yang ingin makan daging manusia pasti hanya ada dalam mimpi!

Dan sekarang mimpinya jadi agak aneh. Tiba-tiba saja Nami sudah ada di hadapannya. Ditambah lagi, sejak kapan juga wajahnya dan wajah Nami sudah sedekat ini?

Luffy tidak bodoh dan tahu apa akibatnya kalau wajah dua orang yang berbeda jenis lebih dekat dari 10 sentimeter...

Pikiran Luffy kosong dan jarak semakin menghilang. Luffy bisa menghirup bau tubuh Nami saat itu di mimpinya.

Hanya butuh beberapa saat kemudian hingga akhirnya Luffy ragu bisa menjauh lagi dari Nami. Dan ketika akhirnya ia memejamkan mata, ia bisa merasakan sentuhan sesuatu yang lembut, hangat, dan terasa seperti jeruk...

Rasa itu adalah rasa Nami...

"Hm... Nami..." Gumam Luffy, memeluk leher Nami erat...

...Tapi kenapa ada suara-suara kaget di sekitarnya?

* * *

"KYAAAAA!!!" Nami menjerit, tangannya bergeser dan ia jatuh ke lantai. Bersamaan dengan itu, Nami mendengar gumaman rendah suara familiar yang ia sudah kenal sepanjang hidupnya.

"Hm... Nami..."

Disusul suara-suara shock seolah alien baru saja mendaratkan kapal induk di atas atap vila mereka.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!!" Vivi menjerit dan menutup wajahnya.

Nami bangkit dari lantai. Di atas tempat tidur, lengan Luffy membelit leher Ace kencang. Ace membiru. Entah karena kehabisan oksigen akibat cekikan Luffy, atau karena kenyataan bahwa justru sekarang ia yang 'membangunkan' adiknya sendiri.

"A-aaaa...." Nami kehabisan kata-kata. Sama seperti seluruh manusia di ruangan itu.

"Ng?" Luffy membuka matanya, seharusnya ia melihat mata coklat Nami...

"?%$#%%$*&^!#!!!!"

"HUWAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Akhirnya, sang pemakan Buah Gomu Gomu berhasil berteriak keras, secara ajaib sudah ada di ujung kamarnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

Ace, disisi lain, sudah kehilangan kesadaran.

Dan walaupun ada kepanikkan di vila tempat para pengguna buah iblis tinggal, bisa dipastikan bahwa mereka hidup bahagia selama-lamanya. Happily Ever After.

**THE END**

**A/N : Untuk selanjutnya ada bonus chapter! Yay!! All hail this stupid author!! XDD**

**Lol~ finally! It's over (with bad ending of course). Well, I started this story with stupid idea, and the story getting more stupid at each chapter. So, the ending should be a stupid thing too! Why? Because I'm stupid and already use 'stu****pid' words for 4 times in this paragraph. ^^v**

**You can't call this story as SNOW WHITE anymore.**** This isn't Snow White! Lemme repeat it, THIS IS NOT SNOW WHITE!!**

**Sorry for using my bad English... My parent was watching over me and I don't want they know that I write fanfiction (the pervert, almost-yaoi one too), so JUST AT THIS TIME IN MY LIFE, please give my bad English a chance ;D**

**Of course, correct me if I say something wrong or out-of-grammar.**

**Bonus chapternya akan di post minggu depan =D (karena sekarang belum selesai)**

**Untuk balesan review kali ini, talk show nya diliburkan dulu =D**

**LunaticV : jiahahaha... begitulah Luffy! Mungkin karena apel itu kurang menarik ya?**

**Edogawa Luffy : Yupz... keberuntungan Luffy stoknya lagi abis XD Disini ada bonus 200 kata adegan LuNa (OOC) hehehe... mungkin bisa dibilang Nami juga *ngakak***

**Milky-return : saya juga tahu kalau nambah XD tapi kan space author note terbatas (gak boleh lebih dari 10% isi fiction). Hiks.. hikss... writer sejati ya? *nangis terharu***

**Megurine Azu : Tahu!! Diracuni seseorang XD sampe2 jadi suka banget sama Len XDD sayang sekali gak bisa cepet *huhu***

**Terima kasih telah mengikuti fict ini sampai akhir!!**

**Review is important, but not the most important part of a fiction =)**

**Monyet.**


	8. PART VIII

**(A/N : Saya yakin banyak yang gak puas sama ending gaje cerita ini, terutama karena sedikitnya romance straight dan malahan ada adegan yaoi. Yah, namanya juga author fujoshi. Mau gimana lagi *disepak*)**

**Vivi White and The Seven Devil Fruit Users**

**PART VIII : Deleted Scene and Casting and Disclaimer**

**~ Cast ONE ~**** Seandainya Duval yang jadi ratu jahat...**

Duval : Kagami o Kagami... Siapakah yang pria paling tampan di dunia ini?

Cermin : Jawabannya tentu Brad Pitt, tuanku...

Duval : Ah, tentu saja jawabannya adalah Si Ganteng Duval ini!

Cermin : (swt)....

Author : NEXT.

**~ Cast TWO ~**** .... Hmm... Bagaimana kalau Alvida?**

Alvida : Cermin oh cermin, siapakah gadis paling cantik di seluruh lautan ini?

Cermin : Jawabannya adalah Boa Hancock, ratu...

*PRAAAAANK*

Alvida : *menyampirkan gada besinya* Beraninya kau menganggapku tidak cantik!!

Author : NEXT. Dan tolong ganti kacanya.

**~ Cast THREE ~ Apa yang terjadi kalau Hancock yang jadi Snow White...?**

Pemburu (Sanji) : ME-MELLORIIIINE!!! Kaulah makhluk tercantik di seluruh jagat raya!!

Hancock : Pemburu hina sepertimu tidak pantas memanggilku! *gaya superior khas Hancock*

Pemburu : Dirimu ketika memerintahku sungguh menawan~ Hancock-sama!

Hancock : Kau! Cepat bawa aku dari hutan kotor ini kembali ke istana!!

Pemburu : HAI!! Hancock-sama!!

Author : NEXT.

**~ Cast FOUR ~ ****Adegan lain dimana Hancock jadi Snow White...**

Ratu (anonymous) : panggilkan Hancock untuk menemuiku!

*Hancock memasuki ruangan*

Hancock : Ada apa?

Ratu : Pergilah ke hutan untuk bermain

(Ratu ditendang Hancock) *DUAKH*

Hancock : Kau kira kau pantas memerintahku?!

Ratu : Berani sekali kau memukul orang yang lebih tua!

Hancock : Dengar! Apapun yang ku lakukan... semua orang akan memaafkanku... karena... AKU CANTIK!!

Author : NEXT.

**~ Cast FIVE ~ Mari kita coba Hancock di adegan lain...**

Hancock : Cermin, siapakah gadis yang paling cantik di dunia ini? Walau aku sudah tahu jawabannya.

Cermin : HUOOOO!!! Jelas jawabannya adalah HANCOCK-SAMA!!! LOVELY!! KAWAII!!!

Hancock : Jangan berteriak padaku! *PRAAAANK*

Author : NEXT. Tolong ganti kacanya...

Hancock : *cute face* aku gak sengaja...

Author : KYAAAAAAA!!! Kawaii!! Honto ni Kawaii!! Anything for you, Hancock-sama! ////

**~ Cast ****SIX ~ Adegan yang diganti dengan casting yang berbeda pula...**

Nami (Ratu) : Maukah kau makan apel ranum ini, nona?

Snow White (Vivi) : Terima kasih... *hap* *krauk* *nyam nyam*

Nami : Satu giginya 10 juta berry.

Snow White : APAAAA?! *kena serangan jantung*

Nami : Hahahahahaha! Akulah yang paling cantik di dunia ini! Snow White sudah terkena serangan jantung! THE END!!

Author : NEXT. Dan tolong cepet telepon RSJ.

Nami : Pernah kesetrum listrik 1 juta volt?

Author. Belum... uhm, telponnya batalin aja.

**~ Cast SEVEN ~ Adegan yang dihilangkan (lupa dimasukkan)**

"YEEEEAH! AKHIRNYAAA~ FICT INI SELESAI!!!"

Para casting One Piece berkumpul dan merayakan tamatnya cerita konyol Snow White yang terpaksa mereka perankan berbulan-bulan.

Tiba-tiba, Coby dan Helmeppo datang setelah sambil berlari panik.

"DENGAR!! BERITA BESAR!!"

"Apa? World Goverment hancur ya? Allhamdullilaaaah~" Tebak Ace ngaco.

"BUKAN!! Berita ini lebih penting daripada itu!" Tukas Helmeppo.

"Akainu mati sengsara jatuh ke laut dari lantai tujuh dan dilindes 7 ekor sea king dan 7 buah kapal perang marinir? Akhirnyaaa~" Tebak Luffy lebih sadis sembari nyumpahin orang. Di Markas Pusat (atau apa yang tersisa dari markasnya), tampak Akainu tiba-tiba menggigil masuk angin dan bersin-bersin.

"Ah, enak juga kalau begitu—Tapi bukan!"

Straw Hat Pirates, White Beard Pirates, CP 9, Baroque Works, Eleven Supernova dan semua makhluk yang ikut ambil andil di fiction Vivi White terdiam.

"Baik, aku menyerah." Ace mengangkat tangannya, "Apa beritanya?"

"ONE PIECE VOLUME 57 MEMECAHKAN REKOR DI JEPANG!! MANGA KITA MENDAPAT PERINGKAT PERTAMA MANGA TERLARIS DI ORICON CHART!"

"..............."

"..............."

"................"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH...?!!" Respon (lambat) seluruh casting.

"KANPAAAIIII!!!!" Seru Luffy. Mengangkat gelasnya tinggi-tinggi, "PESTAAAAAA!!! KITA PESTAAAAA!!!!"

"OOUUUGGGHH!!!!"

"KANPAAAAAIII!!!!" Seru seluruh casting bersama-sama. Larut dalam kebahagiaan.

"Ace! Kematianmu ternyata tidak sia-sia!! Hahahahaha....!!"

"KUBUNUH KALIAN!!"

Sebagai background penutup pesta, tampak Ace mengejar teman-temannya sesama kapten divisi di White Beard Pirates. Setting berganti ke (reruntuhan) Marine Ford, alias Markas Pusat.

"Bwahahahahaha! Cucuku memang hebat!!" Garp tertawa ketika mendengar berita yang segera menyebar ke seluruh penjuru lautan tersebut..

**END**

Vivi : Yap. Saatnya mengumbar betapa banyak hal yang bukan punya author di fiction ini. Karena author lagi menggila berkat berita One Piece memecahkan rekor, para castinglah yang bakal membacakan review dan daftar disclaimernya... APA? SEPANJANG INI?!

Kohza : Ho oh. Kita mulai satu persatu dan kata perkata... **Pertama, One Piece, nama lokasi, dan para character semua adalah milik Eiichiro Oda.**

Luffy : **Snow White adalah milik pengarangnya.... baik, karena author gak tau siapa, jadi katanya 'bilang aja punya Disney'**. Okelah kalau begitu.

Nami : Selanjutnya, **film G. I. : JOE jelas bukan punya si monyet... itu punya sutradaranya, entah siapapun dia.**

Sanji : Huwaaaa~ Nami-swan yang sedang membacakan disclaimer terlihat manis! Baik, **Game PS TEKKEN 5 juga bukan punya monyet. Menurut notenya, bilang aja 'siapa aja bolee~'.**

Zoro : Eh? Si monyet lagi ketularan dua tuyul idola bocah autis itu ya? Baik, **dicari sampe mati pun kartun Doraemon The Explorer itu gak ada dimana pun. Doraemon punya Fujiko F. Fujio-sensei dan Dora The Explorer punya Nicklelode**on.

Chopper : Hee? Tuyul? Kenapa dibilang mirip tuyul? Hmm, selanjutnya, **acara infotainment Grasak-Grusuk itu plesetan dari Kasak-Kusuk. Kata Monyet, dia lupa kasak-kusuk itu yang punya SCTV atau RCTI...** katanya gara2 udah terlalu banyak acara gosip di sini.

Usopp : ... Karena tokoh anak kembarnya botak, MIRIP BGT TUYUL. Kalian lihat sendiri cengiran menyeramkan itu... bukannya aku takut sih, tapi—yah, selanjutnya **Acara Bolang singkatannya bukan Bocah Ilang, tapi Bocah Petualang. Karena adiknya penonton setia BOLANG, Monyet tahu kalau disclaimernya ada pada Trans7**.

Franky : Kalau kau tidak takut, lalu kenapa kakimu gemetaran, Usopp-aniki? **Acara The Master taglinenya bukan "semua mata tertuju padamu". The Master punya RCTI dan tag linenya punya acara puteri Indonesia atau Miss Indonesia gitu.**

Robin : **Ketuker Nasib judul aslinya adalah Tukar Nasib dan punya** **RCTI.**

Brook : Yohohohoho! **Take Me Out punya Indosiar**! Waaah, apa aku bisa ikut lalu meminta peserta perempuannya untuk memperlihatkan celana dalam ya?

Law : menurut ibunda author yang seorang pengamat sinetron Indonesia, **Isabella katanya punya RCTI dan Cinta Fitri punya SCTV.**

Kidd : **Seputar Arabasta adalah versi lainnya Seputar Indonesia. Hak cipta ada ada RCTI.**

Bon Clay :** Ayumi Hamasaki adalah artis terkenal Jepang** yang menjalani hidupnya dengan gaya Okama Waaaay~

Smoker : Jangan bikin gosip aneh-aneh! **Pertanyaan yang diajukan Miss Golden Week adalah kutpan dari novel Raditya Dika, Babi Ngesot.**

Lucci : **POKEMON adalah game untuk Game Boy Advance**.

Ace : **Aqua bukan punya author... katanya sih punya Danone...** beneran tuh?

Crocodile : **Knockturn Alley ataupun Borgin and Burks adalah nama lokasi di Harry Potter, hak cipta masih ditangan J. K. Rowling.**

Mr. 1 : **tag line di MAGELLAN'S POISON STORE adalah milik McDonald.**

Miss Double Finger : **Konohagakure adalah nama lokasi di Naruto, begitu juga nama Kotetsu dan Izumo. Hak cipta di tangan Masashi Kishimoto.**

Mr. 3 : **Honda Siti, adalah lafal Jerman dari Honda City, dimiliki oleh Honda.**

Miss Golden Week : **Remaja menyeramkan yang diancam pertama kali di Konohagakure adalah Youichi Hiruma, quarterback tim Amefuto Deimon Devil Bats dari komik Eyeshield 21. Hak cipta dimiliki oleh Inagaki-sensei dan Murata-sensei.**

Mr. 4 : laaaaaaaaaaaaagguuuuuuuuuu---

Miss Merry Christmas : LAMA!! Bikin encok saja menunggumu! **Lagu Sponge Bob Square Pants dimiliki oleh Nicklelodeon.**

Mr. 5 : **BlueBerry adalah plesetan dari hape BlackBerry.**

Miss Valentine : **Anti mati gaya itu tagline iklan GSM 3.**

Pell : **Tidak ada ipod merk Nano-Nano. Yang ada hanya ipod Nano dan permen Nano-Nano.**

Chaka :** Audition OnLine adalah game online keluaran megaxus, dan Mafia Wars jelas game dari facebook.**

Monyet : Oke, yang terakhir; **One Piece Ranger adalah plesetan dari power ranger, sementara teriakan-teriakan masing2 anggotanya adalah gabungan dari JANJI SISWA dan DASA DHARMA PRAMUKA. Semua peribahasa yang kalian disini adalah plesetan dari peribahasa-peribahasa di kamus!**

Dengan ini, disclaimer sudah diakui kembali oleh pemiliknya masing-masing =D.

Di bawah, adalah **SEBUAH PUISI YANG SAYA KARANG DI ESSAI MID TEST BAHASA INDONESIA.** Tentunya, tentang one piece. Bagian yang didalam tanda kurung adalah bagian yang saya coret, dan yang gak dikurung adalah apa yang saya tulis di essai mid. Banyak yang ngira saya lagi memuja Chang Min (personil DBSK, boyband yang menyanyikan Share the World sama We Are Remix Verse.) ketika nulisin puisinya XD. Oh ya, **SATU POTONGAN** adalah One Piece dalam bahasa Jerman. =)

**Satu Potongan**

**Oleh : D******A**

_(Kaulah satu potongan yang membuat hidupku berwarna)_

_(Kaulah sepotong petualangan yang hilang dari duniaku)_

_(Kaulah satu potongan yang menyimpan mimpi /fans gilamu/ pemujamu)_

_(Kaulah satu potongan dari banyak serpihan)_

_(Terlihat biasa tapi lebih dari luar biasa)_

Tak ada kata yang cukup untuk memberimu deskripsi

Butuh lebih dari _(1000 kata dan) _3 bait puisi untuk menceritakan keagunganmu

Kaulah mahakarya, terlahir dari tangan seniman _(berzodiak Capricorn/ bernama Eiichiro Oda)_

Berkatmulah ada sedikit terang di dunia

_(Memberiku harapan untuk bermimpi di fakta yang kejam)_

_(Menopangku untuk melanjutkan mimpi itu)_

Kau tak pernah cukup untukku

Tak lelah ku menunggumu

Meski seringkali aku kecewa _(karena kematian Ace)_

Tapi satu sihirmu bisa mengembalikan semangatku

_(Petualanganmu adalah duniaku yang lain)_

_(Bersamamu adalah mimpi)_

_(Kamilah Alice dan duniamu adalah Wonderland milik kami)_

_(Tempat dimana kami bisa menghilang dari kejenuhan)_

_(Karena kau adalah pelepas dahaga)_

_(Dan ternyata memang butuh lebih dari 3 bait untuk memberimu deskripsi)_

Kau adalah morfin untukku

_(Hargamu lumayan mahal menguras kantongku tapi aku tak jera)_

Sedikit darimu bisa membuatku terpana, terlena

_(Seperti movie-mu yang baru keluar)_

Kaulah separuh jiwa di aliran darah,

Dan tetaplah kau begitu

_(One Piece)_

Satu Potongan...

**THE END**

**OMAKE ~scene yang hilang~**

"Nyet, bikin puisi apa?"

"Wuiih. Keren deh." *nice guy position*

"Temanya paan?"

"ONE PIECE DONG!!! GYAAA! KEREN GILA PUISINYA!! GAK NYADAR BISA BIKIN PUISI KEREN GITU!!"

"Pencitraannya gimana? Bingung banget nentuinnya..."

"Huh? Excuse Me...?"

"......"

"......"

"Pencitraan...?"

"Lo bikin pencitraan gak?"

"....."

"Yang penting kan **pencitraannya**. BUKAN PUISINYA."

"....."

"Dodol lo."


End file.
